TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: ¿Por que tenia que pasarme?, ¿Por que se tenia que salir de mi control? Yo lo odio y solo le deseo lo peor, y si es asi... ¿Por que tuve que enamorarme? Sea odio oh amor, el es mi desgracia. (Aviso: ZATR, lemon en el trascurso)
1. PREMONICIÓN

**_Hola lindos ^w^ este es mi nuevo proyecto largo, sera mi segundo fic de varios caps como el de Ax. Tengo dos caminos para este fic aun no me desido por cual, tal vez haga una mezcla de ambos._**

**_(Por cierto le pienso poner lemon en el trascurso XD desde ya aviso y para los que han leido mis fic __"OBSESION" "MALDITO ESCLAVO" "DESEO INFERNAL" "ETERNA PRISIONERA" __sabran como son mis lemon) por el momento aqui les queda cap uno._**

**_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

**TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA**

Capitulo 1: **PREMONICIÓN**

Las naves caían una tras otra, las explosiones retumbaban, la gloriosa bandera Irken se quemaba lentamente en lo alto, sobraban las risas de victoria por parte de los enemigos. El Imperio caía viviendo su peor pesadilla ser humillados por los que fueron sus razas esclavas.

\- ¡APRESURATE ZIM! Debemos cuidarla ella es la única esperanza, ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Callo de rodillas apoyándose en su arma asignada. Zim la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Zim lo ara Tak, tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ¡ZIM TE ORDENA IR A EL REFUGIO!.

Tak lo abofeteo con cólera.

-¡TU NO ME ORDENAS QUE HACER TARADO! Jure cuidarla y ¡POR IRK QUE LA PROTEGERE!.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió el suelo. Los disparos no cesaban. El cielo se había vuelto rojo con un profundo negro.

Zim vio fijamente esos ojos morados que nunca logro domar, esa mirada altanera le dejaba claro que nunca le obedecería.

-Tak tu le importas mas a Zim que ella y el imperio.

La miro con ojos suplicantes. Tak le dio dos bofetadas seguidas de un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. Zim se quedo sin aire quejándose.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A REPETIR ESO JAMAS TARADO! Ella es lo más importante, la salvación del imperio.

Zim lograba recuperar el aire viendo indignado a Tak, ese no era el momento de discutir. Tak sintió un fuerte golpe en el vientre que la hizo gritar mas fuertes que las explosiones.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡POR QUE MALDITA SEA TIENE QUE SER AHORA!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

Se tambaleo. Zim la sujeto para que no se callera. Los gritos de dolor en la masacre incrementaban.

-¡NECIA!, ¡NO ESTAS PARA COMBATIR! Deja de ser tan egoísta, no solo tu te estas poniendo en peligro, también lo estas a siendo con...

No pudo terminar la oración Tak se había colgado de su cuello para detenerse, no soportaba mas mantenerse de pie.

Zim la cargo y comenzó a correr entre las multitudes de peleas y disparos. Tak comenzaba a ver todo blanco, pero a un agonizando no olvidaba el objetivo de la misión.

\- ¡NO ZIM, NO ME SAQUES DEL CAMINO!, ¡ELLA ME NECESITA!.

Zim no la escucho siguió corriendo en dirección contraria de la misión. Al diablo con el imperio si tenia a su todo en sus brazos.

Una ráfaga de disparo les llovió, seguida de la imagen mas apocalíptica, la imponente inmensa perder el control de huelo y parecer estrellarse cerca de ellos. La histeria se apodero de Tak logrando verlo.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡POR MIYUKI!.

* * *

Tak despertó gritando y sudando en una cama de un cuarto a oscuras.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.

Sintió que unos delgados brazos la abrazaban para calmarla. Escucho el tono mas alegre que alguna vez haya escuchado.

-Ya paso chula, solo fue un mal sueño. Y me imagino de que tipo de sueños para que hayas estado sollozando y moviéndote tanto de esa forma jajaja.

Rio de forma juguetona mientras se apartaba de Tak y se dirigía abrí las cortinas de la ventana. El sol entro por la ventanas molestando el cansado rostro de Tak.

-... ¿Quien eres tu? ... ¿Donde estoy? ... ¿Que planeta es? ...

Pregunto en tono débil. Estaba muy agotada después de meses a la deriva en el espacio por culpa de un Tarado. Intento ver a su compañía que se acercaba muy alegre a su cama.

Logrando ver que era una Irken ojos Ámbar, con largas pestañas, antenas risadas, piel verde de una tonalidad mas clara y delicada, a simple vista parecia un par de centímetros mas alta que ella, usaba uniforme de soldada Irken pero con camisa rosada. Pero no podía ser una soldada su físico parecía de frágil muñeca, como si fuera arromperse en un simple entrenamiento. Lo que mas llamaba la atención de ella eran esos ojos Ámbar que brillaban demasiado acompañados de una sonrisa juguetona. Raro en los Irken, ellos se acostumbran solo a las sonrisas de cinismo y maldad, por algo es la raza mas poderosa y según las demás la mas maldita de la galaxia.

-Mi nombre real es "Mia" pero en el facebook me puedes encontrar como Angie Tatiana jajaja bromeo, me encuentras como MIA_Sexi1 y en Twitter como MIA8.

Sonrió poniéndole un termómetro en la boca. Tak la vio confundía, que significaban esas palabras.

-¿Que?, ¿Face que?.

Le quito el termómetro y rio revisando la temperatura.

-jajaja supongo que no tienes cuenta en redes sociales, aquí es lo mas normal y padre que existe. Por cierto estamos en mi casa aclaro no es base. Y con tu otra pregunta, estamos en un planeta primitivo pero divertido llamado "Tierra".

\- ¿Tierra?.

Apretó los puños con rabia recordando todo.

-Zim.

* * *

Mientras a lo lejos en la base de cierto Irken.

Un supuesto invasor se reportaba con sus altos, con lo extraño que esta vez solo uno atendía su llamada.

-Y luego llegó ese monogusano del cabezón de Dib ¡ARUINO TODO!, ¡TODO! Ah... digo, quiso arruinar todo. Pero mi supioridad lo detuvo. ¡NO LES SORPRENDE MIS ALTOS!.

Purpura se miraba atravez de la pantalla jugando con unos títeres, prestándole poca importancia a ese Irke.

-Zim ya te dije que solo yo estoy aquí.

El mensionado vio pensativo la pantalla.

-¿Donde esta mi alto Rojo, alto Purpura?.

-Esta en una aburrida y "supuesta" importante reunión, ahora parece que vive en ellas. Zim si no tienes nada más que decirme adiós.

\- ¡ESPERE MI ALTO PURPURA!, ¿Cuando Zim puede volver a llamarles?.

-Ah... cualquier día, menos de semana oh fin de semana.

-Pero...

* * *

La inmensa corto la llamada. Todos sabían que su alto Purpura no estaba de humor para lidiar solo con ese exiliado, así que sus asistentes estaban atentos de cortar la llamada solo por un gesto de desagrado de su alteza.

Purpura se sentó en su asiento favorito jugando con sus títeres solo. Se molesto al ver a Rojo entra y pedirle unos documentos a uno de sus asistentes.

-Hasta que apareces Rojo, yo tuve que atender la insoportable llamada de Zim solo.

El medio lo vio serio, se notaba un enorme estrés sobre sus hombros.

-Para que lo sepas Purpura yo estoy tratando problemas mucho mas grabes que atender la llamada de un tonto exiliado, para que tu puedas jugar tranquilo con tus títeres aquí, que de por cierto uno era mío hasta que le escribiste tu nombre en la cabeza y dejo de gustarme.

Su hermano se cruzo de brazos molesto. No entendía por que su consaguinio había cambiado tanto, ya no jugaban ni bromeaban, casi ni lo miraba en la sala de controles. Cierto que de los dos siempre el había sido el mas centrado y coherente, pero ahora estaba insoportable.

-Solo te diré algo, si las donas están listas y tu no estas por estar en una de esas aburridas reuniones, me las comeré todas yo solo.

Le dio la espalda indignado. Rojo no cambio su mirada seria, mientras tomaba unos documentos que le alcanzaba uno de sus asistentes. Si su hermano supiera lo que se les vendría a el imperio no estaría tan tranquilo. Pero de nada serviría decírselo, Purpura no era una ayuda muy inteligente en estos tipo de casos y la verdad en ninguno. Debería lidiar el solo con este enredo que lo estaba llenando de estrés.

* * *

~Mientras en la Tierra~

Zim se encontraba viendo un tazón con gelatina morada. Después de tener un horrible dolor de cabeza por intentar pensar que días no eran de semana ni de fin de semana "Dedujo inteligentemente" que se trataba de una broma de su alto Purpura.

No entendía porque ahora ver cosas de color morado lo relajaban, pero a la vez sentía una presión en el pecho y un nudo en la garganta, no sabia como llamarle a esa sensación rara.

-Estúpido color morado.

Dijo para si tocando la gelatina con una de sus manos, recordando esa altanera fémina que se atrevió a retarlo ase unos meses intentando robarle su preciosa misión. Para desgracia de su grandeza no había día que no la tuviera presente en sus pensamientos, eso lo distraía de sus sorprendentes planes para dominar la Tierra.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! La sucia de Tak usa algo para meterse en la superior cabeza de Zim.

Tiro el tazón con gelatina a el suelo con odio.

-Zim te encontrara sucia Tak, y te eliminare con mis propias manos, Zim te humillaran como jamás en tu inferior existencia. ¡TE DEMOSTRARE LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE METES CON ZIM!, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Comenzó a reírse como un demente, sin notar que era espiado por la ventana.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**_Bien este es el inicio ^^ hay pobre Tak a caido en las peores manos nun mi segundo Oc "__MIA" __era famosa por algo en especial -u- en el grupo de Ocs de facebook para el que la cree. Solo les dire que Tak terminara muy bien ariestrada XD espero sus comentarios y sugerencias._**

**_(Mi Talentoso escritor favorito "OBSERVADOR DAAM" este fic es dedicado a su maravilloso ser, y ispirado en su arte)_**

**_Les recomiendo los deleitosos fics "VIDA NUEVA" y "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" ambos puras obras maestras para los amantes del ZATR. Bueno por hoy es todo._**

**_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._**


	2. MÍA

_**Hola lindos. quiero agradecerle a esas mas de veinte personas que han leido el primer cap en una semana *u* especialmente a los de Mexico que segun las graficas de haya son las mayoria de lectores ^^**_

_**Bueno esto estara un poco relax pero quiero que conoscan un poco de la personalidad de la nueva aliada oh enemiga de Tak XD depende de mucho que lleguen hacer.**_

_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 2: **"MÍA"**

Se paro de la mesa del escritorio acomodándose la minifalda y su blusa pegada de tubo con escote, ante una mascota que había visto todo y tenia una expresión de trauma. Un director muy cansado con la camisa desabotonada y cremallera baja sobre el escritorio, luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

La joven lo veía con una sonrisa traviesa, echándose perfume endulzante sobre su ropa, a la vez sacudía sensualmente su larga cabellera rubia que sobre pasaba lo lizo y sedoso hasta la cintura.

-Bien mi querido director me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo hablando tan amistosamente.

Rio de forma juguetona acercándose a el con un documento.

-Ahora si me hace el favor de firmar aquí abajo yo me retiro, no quiero llegar tarde oh mi altísimo promedio podría bajar.

Uso un tono burlón en lo último, su promedio era excelente por que solo tenía maestros hombres con los cuales llegaba a un amistoso acuerdo cada vez que se sacaba cero.

El director firmo con su mano temblorosa, sin poder respirar con claridad. Esa jovencita de aparente quince años tenia una energía sobre humana, no parecia saber lo que es cansarse. Esos ojos Ámbar con un bríllo diferente a el común vieron con agrado la firma.

-Buen chico.

Se inclino y lamio su cuello lento, se sentía satisfecha de tener otro mas en su larga lista color vino. Camino a la puerta echándose un labial rosa sabor dulce en los labios, acaricio la cabeza de la mascota traumatizada. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa sensualmente cinica.

-Un consejito director, debería enseñarle a su mascota a no ser fisgona, así se ahorraría pagar el futuro psicólogo para ella.

Rio con descaro serrando la puerta. Escucho que el dueño de esa oficina aun luchaba por regular su respiración y terminaba por quedarse dormido.

* * *

-Sospecho que dormirá hasta mañana ¿me pregunto con quien soñara?.

Pregunto para si sabiendo la respuesta. De inmediato cambio su sonrisa y el bríllo de sus bellos ojos a uno mas alegre y aparentemente inocente, comenzó a caminar entre saltitos con sus botas de tacón alto en los pasillos, hasta llegar a la puerta de un salón y tocarla una vez entrando en el sin permiso.

-Holi mi queridísima y dulce maestra Bitters.

Lo dijo de una forma tan alegre que parecia ser cierto. La maestra la vio con rabia gruñendo, mientras en el salón varias chicas le asían señas de que se verían mas tarde sonriéndole, y los chicos suspiraban idiotizados, menos uno particularmente cabezón que prefirió ver a la ventana fingiendo demencia, y otro joven piel verde que no prestaba atención a nada por estar perdido en sus agobiantes pensamientos. Pero había un joven en especial que tenia una gran sonrisa y contaba los segundos para que la campana sonara para hablar con su amiga.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí? Entiendo que fuiste trasferida a un salón más alto, ¡Y ME HABIA DESECHO DE TI!.

Mía le sonrió con sus ojos Ámbar brillando de forma tierna.

-Y la extraño mucho mi querida maestra Bitters. Pero en fin solo vine a dejarle este importante aviso del respetable director.

Movió sus largas pestañas entregando el documento. La maestra se lo arrebato con rabia, como odiaba a esta fastidiosa chiquilla, lo leyó lo mas rápido que pudo y se enfureció asiendo expresión de ira.

-¡¿OTRO!? Dile que venga mañana.

Dijo usando tono seco. El timbre sonó para ir a comer a la "Supuesta" nutritiva cafetería. Todos los horribles niños salieron pasando por la puerta y saludando a Mía, la cual medio les hablo, estaba muy concentrada correspondiendo un fuerte abrazo de unos ojos verdes.

-Te extrañe mucho amiga.

-Yo también amigues.

Mía hablaba con su amigo Keef viendo de reojo como Dib salía por la ventana, sonrió para si porque su mayor presa seria un divertido reto.

Un alegre maestro rubio de lentes entro por la puerta sonriendo.

-Bittersita comemos juntos.

Le dijo al amor de su vida pero no contaba con...

-Hola señor Elliot.

La sonrisa de Elliot se borro al oír esa vocecita, miro lentamente a esa joven que abrazaba a su pequeño amigo ojos verdes.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Grito corriendo para enconderse detrás de su amada novia.

-Hola… señorita… Mía...

Mía intento aguantarse la risa por ver como Elliot temblaba escondido en la espalda de Bitters, lo miro de forma seductora con una sonrisa de profundo deseo.

-Supe que ustedes dos están saliendo, felicidades maestra Bitters, si me permite decirlo su novio es el docente más guapo de toda la escuela, es mas es el más sexi de toda la ciudad.

Bitters ardía de rabia por ver la mirada y sonrisa descarada que esa estudiantita le daba a su novio, tomo la mano de Elliot de forma brusca apretándola casi asiendo sonar sus huesos, miro a Mía con una mirada escalofriante de fuego que habría matado a cualquiera, menos a ella que le sonrió como si nada.

-Más te vale jamás volver a estar ante mi vista, ¡POR QUE TU INUTIL EXISTENSIA ACABARA ESE DIA!.

Había parecido que escupió fuego en esas palabras, salió por la puerta flotando de forma escalofriante con un aura de furia, sin soltar la mano de su novio y apretándola mas, plásticamente arrastrándolo. Elliot tenía expresión de dolor sintiendo los huesos de su mano rotos.

-florecita… me… lastimas…

* * *

Mía rio sin parar cuando salieron, la verdad que solo quería molestar a su ex maestra. Keef la vio sin entender por que el ataque de risa, si el sintió un horrible escalofrió por la amenaza de Bitters.

\- Mía ¿Porque te ríes? La maestra te dio la más escalofriante amenaza, y tu te ríes.

Mía se recupero del ataque de riza y vio a su inocente amigo.

-Olvida eso amigues, ¿Una carrera a la cafetería?.

Keef le sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡CLARO AMIGA!.

Corrió feliz por los pasillos con su alegre amiga que le daba toda la ventaja. Keef era el único humano con el que Mía tenía un verdadero lazo amistoso, no sabia porque pero ese humano tenia algo diferente que le impedía tratarlo como a los demás, que eran simples juguetes.

Keef ya no se sentía solo. La otra vez que su mejor amigo le saco los ojos, dedujo que el le había insinuado que necesitaba espacio, estuvo muy triste durante meses. Pero ahora era muy feliz con su amiga ojos Ámbar.

Nadie noto que Zim se había quedado solo en el salón, escribiendo garabatos con un lapicero color morado, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto su soledad, no dejaba de pensar en un sueño que lo atormento toda la noche, los Irkens no duermen, no sabia por que lo había hecho quizás estar tan pensativo durante meses lo esta gastando.

\- *Que sueño tan estúpido, ¡YO EL SORPRENDENTE ZIM! De rodillas ante esa poca cosa de Tak, tener una injustificable expresión sumisa en el rostro, ante esa sucia mentirosa, ¡NUNCA! Cuando te encuentre sucia Tak los papeles en ese sueño se invertirán ¡TU SERAS LA QUE ESTE DE RODILLAS ANTE ZIM Y LE SUPLICARAS PERDON POR TU INSOLENSIA JAJAJA! Pero... primero debo encontrarte. ¿Tak en que sucio rincón de la galaxia te escondes? *.

Siguió sumergido en sus pensamientos el resto del día, ni siquiera sabe como llego a su base. Maldita altanera fémina que lo torturaba sin notarlo por su recuerdo, podrían ser pensamientos de odio pero aun así estaba presente en su mente cada hora del agobiante día. Debería acabar con eso oh no desempeñaría bien su misión de conquistar ese mugriento planeta.

* * *

~Mientras a lo lejos~

Una aparente joven rubia adolecente, acababa de dejar a su mejor amigo de la escuela en su casa. Obviamente manejaba a toda velocidad sin respectar las reglas y casi estrellándose con todo, pero de puro milagro llego a su casa pintada de amarrillo, arrojo la motocicleta que conducía en el patio, y abrió la puerta muy alegre gritando.

-¡PM YA LLEGE!, ¿Donde estas Pmito?.

Busco con la vista y vio a su amado Uci, completamente negro, ojos verdes, expresión vacía, en la sala colocándole aceite a una Uci ojos rojos recién reparada.

-Genial lograste repararla. Y le colocas aceite, PMi que galán.

Le apacho un ojo con sonrisa traviesa a su callado compañero. El solo la vio con expresión vacía, le siguió colocando el aceite a Mimí, eso la ayudaría a recuperar su destresidad.

-Tu Uci es demasiado ágil reparando para que te lo hayas encontrado abandonado, un Uci de ese tipo es de combate, por lo general solo los soldados de mayor rango tienen uno.

Mía vio que Tak le hablaba desde las escaleras de la casa con su disfraz puesto, le sonrió desvaneciendo el suyo

-Veo que te sientes mejor para que hayas salido del cuarto. Y si PM fue de combate y le perteneció a alguien mas, no importa es su pasado y ni el ni yo tenemos pasado.

Tak se cruzo de brazos sin querer profundizar en el tema.

-Como sea. Isites lo que te dije.

-Si. El director se estaba poniendo difícil, el periodo escolar esta apunto de terminar. Pero logre que firmara amistosamente.

Su mirada cambio a un bríllo diferente lamiéndose los labios lentamente. Tak sintió un escalofrió a imaginar que estaba recordando esa extraña Irken.

-Esa parte guárdatela para ti sola.

Mía salió del trance y la vio seria.

-Que cuadrada soldadita.

Le respondio molesta como muy pocas veces, aumentando su molestia por...

-Amenos yo actuó como lo que soy.

La casi smeet entendió la indirecta, luchando por no mostrar su enojo.

-¿Que insinúas soldadita?.

Tak abrió la puerta intentando no decirle sus verdades a esa latosa Irken ojos amarillentos, tenia claro que por el momento esa casa era su único refugio.

-Olvídalo, saldré volveré mas tarde. Mimí vigila este lugar, si te necesito te llamo.

Salió por la puerta sin rumbo aparente, tenia tanto que pensar y una enorme necesidad de ir a un lugar.

-Que simpática tu Ama Mimí. PM ¿Isites lo que te dije?.

PM afirmo con la cabeza indiferente. Mía sonrió emocionada.

-Bien estaré en mi cuarto. Diviértanse tortolos.

Les apacho un ojo y subió las escaleras a lo loco. PM y Mimí se miraron completamente serios, ambos se alejaron hacer sus cosas. Mimí subió a vigilar desde el techo la casa. PM se sentó en una esquina oscura a dibuja en paginas blancas, un fuego consumidor que parecia casi real, como una foto. Ese Uci tenía una habilidad sorprendente en el arte del dibujo, cosa que no es normal en una maquina que solo fue construida para combatir.

Mía entro a su cuarto echándole doble llave, sus ojos Ámbar brillaron como smeet al ver una cajita en la cama.

Le había dicho a PM que revisara el pak de Tak cuando estaba inconsciente, y si miraba algo interesante lo dejara en su cuarto. Abrió la caja y puso las manos en su boca muy entusiasmada, sacando de la caja muchas fotos de Zim, tal parece que Tak se las tomo la última vez que estuvo en la Tierra.

-Hay chula cuando odias a alguien solo tienes una foto suya y rasgada con una "x" pero tu tienes miles de tu sexi-verdugo, lo cual solo significa una cosita.

Se acostó en la cama tirando las fotos por todas partes. Rio de forma juguetona feliz de habre descubierto algo.

-Sospecho que tu estadía en mi casa te será de mayor provecho del que crees amigues.

Saco un largo látigo negro de su pak, lo acaricio con una mano, posándose una sonrisa sensualmente perversa en su bello rostro.

-Oh de decirte "Mi aprendiz".

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**_jajaja con que tipo de mala influencia vino a parar Tak XD (que ondas con ese latigo) y pobre mascota del director, creo que jamas superara el trauma de lo que sea que vio. Espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarla y la aclarare._**

**_(Quiero agradecerle a mi escritor favorito y creador de los bellos fics "Vida Nueva" y "Tiempos desesperados" por su apoyo y por las ideas que te juro estaran en los proximos caps mi querido lobo espacial )_**

**_Descuiden en el otro cap ya pongo a Tak y Zim juntos en escena, la pregunta es que pasara cuando eso pase, sospecho que esta vez no sera solo un par de golpes lo que Tak le dara a su Sexi-Verdugo jajaja lo descubriremos en el cap 3_**

**_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._**


	3. REENCUENTRO

**H_OLA Lindos. Quiero agradeserles a los que leen esta cosa rara de fic XD y aprobechar a recomendarles la mayor belleza de fic de esta pag__"Tiempos desesperados" __por mi talentoso colega __Observador Daam__, cada vez se pone mejor *u* para los amantenes de la serie, la accion, y obviamente el Zatr_**

**_(Tambien queria decirles que me eh enamorado por completo de Anti-Cosmo *Q* eso no viene al caso pero necesitaba decirlo XD)_**

**_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, Solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 3: **Reencuentro**

Cada día la amenaza crecía, el estrés se acumulaba en sus hombros, acariciaba sus sienes cansado, frente a mucho de sus mejores soldados. Los cuales al igual que el estaban agobiados.

-Lo siento mi altísimo, pero debemos ceder.

-Si no lo asemos nos arriesgaríamos a… la posible… caída del imperio.

Rojo arrojo de un movimiento brusco de sus brazos una pila de papeles de la mesa de reuniones de la inmensa, su rostro decía indignación, dando una mirada furica de desaprobación a los presentes, ellos temblaron por el mayor temor de habré provocado la furia de su alteza.

\- ¡JAMAS SOLDADOS! El imperio no sedera a esa ridícula petición con esa supuesta resistencia, conformada por pocos.

-Pero… aumentan a diario… su alteza…

Rojo intento ocultar su expresión de preocupación al oír eso, usando una de completa indignación.

-Me deseccionan soldados, ustedes son los mejores que tenemos, en vez de pensar en ceder deberían doblegar esfuerzos.

Un soldados levanto uno de los papeles del suelo, su expresión era consumida de cansancio.

-Con su debido respecto su alteza creemos que esto es demasiado para que lo lidie usted solo. Quizás deba contárselo a su alteza Purpura.

El tono de Rojo subió, dándole a los presentes la mayor mirada poseída de veneno. Ellos temieron ser lanzados por la escotia, su alteza estaba siendo afectado por el estrés y la sobredosis de trabajo por gobernar el imperio solo.

-Se los diré una sola vez, y quiero que se lo comuniquen a todos sus compañeros, ¡PURPURA NO PUEDE ENTERARSE DE UNA SOLA PALABRA DE LO QUE ESTA PASANDO CON LA ARMADA! Dobleguen esfuerzos, no espero menos. ¡RETIRENSE DE MI VISTA!.

Todos los presentes lucharon en vano por cuadrase, por que sus piernas solo respondieron a el instinto de salir corriendo por la salida. Su alteza Rojo se había vuelto escalofriante, todo era una señal que el final se acercaría y no un final satisfactorio para su raza.

* * *

~Unos días antes, en algun lugar del espacio~

Un crucero voot construido perfectamente a mano, era piloteado sin control alguno entre mil piruetas, con música electrónica a todo volumen, venia de una fiesta del planeta Cozzie, la cual termino en caos por cierta invitada especial.

-Jajajajaja te fijaste en el estado planta de la chica ojos lava, jajaja no puedo creer lo exagerada que fue su escenita de celos, jajaja me fascinaría subir a mi cuenta el video que grabaste de todos los del grupo de enfrente, jajaja no sabia que una turba masculina de diversas razas pudiera babear tanto por un simple baile, jajaja tendré esa imagen grabada en la mente un rato. Por otro lado, creo que lo que bebí tenía algo ¡POR QUE VEO TRIPLE!.

Grito sonriendo, soltando los controles dejándolos a la deriva. El oscuro Uci a su lado no cambiaba su expresión vacía, tenía el cinturón puesto y se había asegurado como siempre de ponérselo a la inquieta Irken a su cuidado.

Había estado en un sin numero de combates apocalípticos, sobreviviendo en una sola pieza sin importad las tenaces piruetas de ataque de los mas calculadores pilotos de Elite. Así que viajar en un pequeño crucero piloteado por su juguetona Ama/Amiga, no lo intranquilizaba en lo más mínimo.

Era claro que la nave no tardaría en estrellarse con algo, lo que paso a los segundos, estrellando con una capsula de escape de otro crucero.

Mía serró sus preciosos ojos Ámbar por el impacto, pero los abrió sintiéndose segura al sentir el contacto de los protectores brazos mecánicos de su compañero rodeándola. Le sonrió agradecida abrazando a el dueño de esos ojos esmeraldas mecánicas tan fuerte como un peluche.

-Gracias PMi, tus brazos son más seguros que un cinturón de seguridad. Jajaja creo que quizás a veces debería dejarte conducir a ti. Por cierto con que nos estrellamos, ¿Crees que hayamos matado a un animal? Si es así, podríamos comerlo, ¡QUE RICO COMIDA GRATIS!.

Mía quiso salir a lo loco a ver, pero PM no se lo permitió, podría ser peligroso y jamás volvería a poner en peligro a el Irken a su cuidado. La hizo esperar en la nave, se acerco a la capsula de escape con la que se habían estrellado, abrió una compuerta con una arma de su cabeza, observo a una Irken desmayada con uniforme de soldada dentro, rodiada de partes de una Uci destrozada. Le hizo breves señales a Mía explicándole la situación.

Mía lo pensó dos segundos. Una Irken a la deriva obviamente era una soldada herida, por lo mismo cuando estuviera sana podría entregarla a ella y a su PM con sus líderes. Sea como haya sido la ojos Ámbar viva podría ser acusada de desertora.

Por otro lado los papasitos de los altos eran muy tontos para recordarla aun siendo inolvidable. Además no podría dejar a esa Irken sola a la deriva del frio espacio, si lo asia seria una crueldad similar a arrojar un Blackberry nuevo al agua. Y si la salvaba tendría un poco de compañía de su género a quien enseñarle sus peculiares juegos. Una sonrisa emocionada se poso en su angelical rostro aparentemente inocente.

-Tráela PM, y si cuando despierte intenta perjudicarnos, les retuerces las entrañas con unas de tus armas.

Lo dijo sin borrar su sonrisa como si hubiera dicho lo más normal.

El Uci mirada vacía obedeció, tomo a la Irken y las partes de la Uci destrozada, entro a la nave recostando a la Irken junto a Mía, no estaba muy convencido si esa compañía era una buena idea, pero que mas daba, si esa Irken oh quien sea intentaba dar un pequeño movimiento contra su compañera, el no tardaría ni una cuarta de segundo en destrozarle cada uno de los huesos en un solo y pequeñísimo ataque. No era cualquier Uci del montón, el ojos verdes era uno modificado y perfeccionado a un 1000%. Mía miro a la Irken desmayada con curiosidad.

-La chica es chula PM, ¿Crees que sea del grupito de aburridos soldaditos de la monótona raza?.

Tak comenzó a susurra algo con dificultad en su estado.

-Z…Zim… Zim… Z…Zim…

\- ¿Zim?… oye PMi ese es el nombre del Irken sexi idiotamente disfrazado del salón de Keef. Pero... ¿Por que ella lo esta mencionando en su estado mas muerta que viva?.

PM coloco a un lado las partes de la Uci. Tak movía sus pies y brazos agonizando, sin dejar de susurar.

-Z… Zim… Zim… Z…Zim…

Una sensual y traviesa sonrisa nació en el delicado rostro de Mía, comenzando atar cabos y maquinando ideas.

-Interesante. ¡PM CONDUCE TÚ! Debemos llegar rápido y sanarla, sospecho que alguien la espera con ansias. Genial podre aprovechar esta oportunidad de curarla usando mi traje de enfermera sexi con el disfraz humano, ¡PM ME TOMAS FOTOS PARA SUBIRLAS A EL FACEBOOK!.

Grito muy feliz como una aparente adolecente humana atrapada en el vicio de las redes sociales. PM piloteo la nave a una velocidad precisa, llegando en segundos a su destino.

* * *

~Devuelta a el presente~

Esa fastidiosa Irken le había contado todo tan detalladamente que se lo había imaginado como un video, desde el primer segundo que cruzo palabras con la ojos Ámbar la había detestado, que insoportable casi smeet. Lo que más odiaba era su insolencia a cada segundo, su forma de actuar como smeet juguetona y a la vez usaba palabras oh expresiones faciales muy extrañas con doble sentido que la asían sentirse incomoda, ¿Que cosa tenia esa Irken en la cabeza? Parecia que tenía ataques epilépticos al hacer por la casa una cosa extraña que llamaba bailar.

Mejor no le daba mas importancia de eso ahora, tenia demasiado en que pensar.

Como por ejemplo: Como logra el perdón de sus líderes. Oh construir una perfecta base para alejarse de esa asfixiante compañía. Y como convertirse en una invasora oficial. Pero mas importante aun, pensar como arrancarle su único órgano a el dueño de la base mal disfrazada de casa normal frente a ella.

Por que caminando sin rumbo aparente la llevo frente a el refugio de su verdugo. No tenia planeado que aria, solo contemplaba con odio ese despreciable lugar.

Tak era ciega que dentro de esa base su verdugo viva la agonía de su involuntario recuerdo.

\- Estúpida Tak, estúpida, ¡ESTUPIDA!.

Decía entre dientes pintando una figura mal hecha de Tak con aerosol morado en una pared de la sala. Sus dos asistentes fueron mandados a compra más aerosol de ese color. Zim sentía su "supuesta" cordura romperse cada segundo, no entendía por que el recuerdo de esa altanera fémina retumbaba mas en su sorprendente cabeza. Las imágenes de sus sueños/pesadillas con ella lo atormentaban, ¿por que necesitaba desesperadamente verla? Y peor aun no podía, si salía de la Tierra a buscarla descuidaría su misión y los altos podrían llamarlo, se molestarían si no contestaba su llamada a la primera.

Termino de pintar la figura en la pared eso lo desespero aun más. Esa figura no se parecía en nada a la altanera Irken, necesitaba tener ante el a la real.

Apretó su propia cabeza con sus manos, salió corriendo por la puerta sin importarle si era oído, sacando un desgarrador grito que llevaba mucho queriendo salir.

-¡TAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK DONDEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ESTASSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Respiro cansado después de tan largo grito. No contaba con que sus ojos se abrieran como platos al ver frente a su base la mayor alucinación.

\- ¿Tak?...

Pregunto mas para si que para esa vacilante alucinación, creada según el por su imaginación.

Tak lo miraba sorprendida por habré sido testiga de ese desgarrador grito preguntando por su paradero. Noto algo raro en Zim, sabia que era un histérico lunático, pero ahora miraba una indescriptible locura en su mirada. No tenia planeado que hacer, así que se dispuso por el momento a dar la vuelta, dejando con dudas a ese idiota.

No dio ni dos pasos al sentir que Zim se había arrojado salvajemente sobre ella, asiéndola caer dolorosamente a el suelo. Quedando el arriba de ella.

\- ¡AAAHH!, ¡TARADO!, ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA OH TE JURO QUE TE ARANCARE AMBAS ANTENAS!...

Olvido su enojo por un segundo al percatarse que su verdugo había salido sin su ridículo disfraz a la calle, ¿Que pasaba por su hueca cabeza? Se había vuelto tan inepto que ni siquiera usaría su ridícula peluca y tontos ojos falsos.

La mirada de Zim parecía aliviada al verla, parece que hasta el universo obedecía una orden del sorprendente Zim. Pero sus ojos rubís se encendieron con rabia recordando los últimos meses, apretó con fuerzas los hombros de Tak. Uso un tono demandante.

\- ¿Donde has estado todo este tiempo sucia Tak?.

Tak sentía su sangre arder de furia al igual que su mirada. Ese idiota había arruinado su vida, saboteo su prueba final, la humillo la ultima vez que estuvo en ese planeta y evito que le cumpliera su promesa a sus altos. Y ahora se atrevía a preguntarle con autoridad estando sobre ella ¿Donde había estado todo ese tiempo?.

-¡SI SERAS IDIOTA ZIM!, ¡TARADO EXILIADO DE CUARTA DEFECTUOSO!, ¡¿DONDE EH ESTADO?!, ¡TU QUE CREES! Paseando muy tranquila en el planeta Convencía ¡NO IDIOTA!, ¡EH ESTADO VARANDA MESES EN EL ESPACIO POR TU CULPA!.

Aun estaba débil, pero uso toda su fuerza en un movimiento rápido y tosco, tomo a Zim asiéndolo gira a modo que ella quedara arriba de el, puso todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo inmovilizándolo. Ambos cruzaron una mirada de indignación mezclada con recelo.

-A todo esto, ¿Que te importa donde eh estado escoria?.

Dijo en tono reseco la de mirada altanera.

-Como que, ¿que me importa?, ¡TU ESTUPIDA IMAGEN NO ME SALE DE MI INCREIBLE MENTE!, ¡ZIM EXIJE SABER QUE ISITE PARA QUE TE PIENSE DIA Y NOCHE SUCIA EH INFERIOR TAK!.

Tak no tenia idea de que hablaba ese gritón, solo tenia claro que sus gritos la estaban hartando. Tomo con rudezas sus antenas descubiertas con sus disfrazadas manos enguantadas. Comenzó a jalarlas de arriba a bajo, en serio quería arrancárselas, viéndolo con la mirada de mayor rencor. Zim se retorcía de dolor, quejándose.

"Las antenas de los Irken es su parte mas sensible"

Tak estaba siendo muy brusca, apego con más presión su cuerpo al de Zim para evitar que se moviera.

\- ¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS!, ¡TUS GRITOS CON VOZ LATOSA SON INSOPORTABLES! Eh vuelto hacer de tu existencia un verdadero…

No pudo terminar de hablar adarce cuenta que su verdugo debajo de ella tenia los ojos medio abiertos, sonrojado, ronroneando como minino. El contacto brusco en sus antenas le provocaba una combinación de dolor y placer indescriptible.

Tak se sonrojo, no tenia ni idea de que significaba esto, solo sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse por esos ronroneos.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**Ax: ¿Planeta Cozzie? Madre Humana actúas como una enferma por ese tal Anti-Cosmo, que hasta lo que yo se, ¡NI SIQUIERA EXISTE!.**

**Mía: Y es casado y con un hijo, Mami destruye hogares.**

**-¿Niños que se pusieron de acuerdo? Primero no usen ese tono conmigo peques, segundo Ax tu ni sales aquí, tercero Mía con tus oscuros antecedentes eres la ultima que puede opinar.**

**Se cruza de brazos con expresión molesta en sus profundos ojos negros.**

**Ax: Perfecto, me voy a el carajo de esta basura de fic.**

**Se va caminando con rabia por la última escena de Tak sobre Zim.**

**Me sonríe de forma descarada apachándome uno de sus bellos ojos Ámbar.**

**Mía: Solo te diré Mami, que no me arrepiento de nada de esos oscuros antecedentes jajaja.**

**Se va asiendo pasos sexis de samba.**

**-Por favor ignoren eso, discusiones familiares n.n bueno espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


	4. NUEVAS SENSACIÓNES

**_Hola lindos. Hace una semana que actualice y siento que han sido milenios ^^ me siento muy agradesida por el apoyo que esta resibiendo esta cosa rara de fic._**

**_(Antes que nada, les recomiendo leer la joya de obra maestra llamada "TIEMPOS DESESPERADOS" de mi Talento Colega "Observador Daam" *u* cada vez cautiva mas, si algun dia me caso, me quiero casar con ese fic, es bellizimo)_**

**_Bueno dejemos el bla, bla, bla para despues, ahora pasemos a el cap ^o^_**

**_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 4: **NUEVAS SENSACIONES**

Esos ronroneos aumentaban, sus instintos la asían bajar y subir cada vez mas rápido, sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse junto a una sensación extraña que lo recorría. El Irken debajo de ella se retorcía perdido en la dolorosa y placentera tortura que le provocaban las disfrazadas manos de esa dominante fémina bajando y subiendo más rápido.

-Oooh… T… Tak… aaah… T… Takyyy… ooh…

Decía entre jadeos y ronroneos. No podía pensar en nada solo sentir su respiración volverse agitada, tener el cuerpo de Tak tan pegado a el suyo, le asía nacer un fuego interno asiéndolo vibra, ni idea de que era esto pero se sentía tan placentero.

Tak cerro los ojos para disfrutar el oír su nombre dicho con dificulta entre jadeos y ronroneos, dándole lugar a una gran sonrisa en su rostro bajando y subiendo cada vez mas rápido sus manos en esas delgadas antenas negras.

Hasta que su lado coherente la sacudió con una bofetada mental, ¡TAK TONTA LE ESTAS PROVOCANDO PLACER A TU ENEMIGO, Y PEOR AUN TE ESTA GUSTANDO!.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe como despertando de un trance. Detuvo el movimiento de sus manos con rabia y una profunda frutación.

-¡QUE ACASO LO ESTAS DISFRUTANDO ESCORIA!.

Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que de milagro no se vieron volar varios de sus dientes, claro que dolía el ardor en su cara pero por extraño que parezca también le hizo subir aun mas la temperatura de su cuerpo vibrando. No tubo tiempo de racionar al sentir que la fémina se apartaba de el en una cuarta de segundo y se iba corriendo con furia, llena de nuevas sensaciones de las que prefirió escapar.

Zim raciono sintiéndose indignado, ¿que se creía esa sucia Tak tocando sus increíbles antenas? Y lo que mas lo indigno fue que se detuvo sin su permiso. Se paro rápido del suelo, estaba dispuesto a seguirla, cuando se percato de algo bajando su mirada. Sus ojos rubís se abrieron como nunca.

\- … ¿Que es esto? …

* * *

~Mientras lejos de hay~

Un solitario chico de lentes ojos ambar se encontraba en su habitación, viendo en su laptop sobre la cama un intrigante suceso.

-Por Saturno, es como si esas estrellas estuvieran formando letras, palabras en otra lengua. Estoy seguro que es un mensaje dirigido alguna raza, ¿Pero que podría ser tan importante para escribirlo en las estrellas? Y aun mas importante, ¿Como habrán logrado mover las estrellas para colocarlas formando letras?.

Dijo para si, hablando solo como de costumbre.

-Sabía que era buena idea jaquear el sistema de la casa Nasa para tener mejor visión del sistema de nuestra galaxia cercana. Todo lo que pase alrededor de la Tierra le incumbe a la Tierra, y todo lo que le incumbe a la Tierra me incumbe a mí que soy salvador y guardián de ella.

Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, entregado ciegamente a su noble causa.

-Aunque…

Su sonrisa se fue borrando viendo a su alrededor.

-Es un trabajo un poco solitario… bueno así es el trabajo de un visionario.

Dio un suspiro de resinación.

-Será mejor que intente traducir el mensaje escondido en las estrellas, usare el traductor de lenguas alienígenas instalado en la nave de Tak.

El único sonido en la habitación era el de su voz y la laptop. Pero un sonido poco escuchado lo saco de sus ocupaciones, el celular sonaba, raramente lo asía por que nadie lo llamaba. Dudo en contestar pero lo hizo por curiosidad al ver un número desconocido.

-Hola...

Sintió un escalofrió en la espalda escuchando y reconociendo ese tono de voz alegre y juguetón del otro lado del celular.

-Hola mi guapote. Que pena que no cruzamos palabras hoy en la escuela cuando entre a tu salón y saliste por la ventana cuando sonó la campana jajaja ¿Ventana? Jajaja tanto miedo te provoco Dibi.

\- ¿Mía? Por Mercurio, ¿Como conseguiste mi numero?.

-Tengo mis medios bello. Y los uso cuando algo me interesa demasiado Dibilito.

Uso un tono exquisitamente seductor en la última oración. Obviamente Dib no sabía como tomar eso a sus trece años imedio, solo sabia que se comenzaba a poner nervioso y sudar en gran cantidad.

-Ah…

Escucho una torturante pausa.

-Dime ¿Que traes puesto?.

Seguía usando ese tono pero cada vez mas bajo pareciendo un suave susurro que estremecería a cualquier chico en esa situación.

-Eh… la ropa… que andaba hoy… en clases…

Dib escucho un sonido del otro lado del celular por parte de los labios de Mía, un sonido que no supo como llamar.

\- ¿Y sobre que están tus manos?.

Su tono cada vez era mas sensual su respiración se oía entrecortada. Dib se pregunto que estaría asiendo ella para que se escuchara así, no supo por que pero comenzó a sonrojarse por la situación.

-Una sobre el celular… la otra… sobre la laptop…

Se sentia tan raro no entendiendo el rumbo de esto.

-Se me ocurre un mejor lugar donde puede estar la que esta sobre la laptop guapote.

Ese tono seximente cautivador que aria caer a cualquier chico en esa delicada red, que prometía una mezcla de cielo e infierno. Dib luchaba mentalmente buscando el significado del extraño comportamiento de esa chica, llegando a la inocente conclusión que le estaba coqueteando, borro su sonrojo poniéndose serio.

-Mía no estoy muy seguro de adonde quieres llegar, pero ahora estoy muy ocupado en una investigación y…

Mía no lo dejo terminar comenzando a molestarse por las barreras que Dib ponía.

\- ¿Por que siempre eres tan esquivo tocayo de ojos?.

El joven Membrana no supo que responder por un segundo, no entendía por completo lo que esa chica le provocaba, si era miedo, incomodidad, oh… distracción, si quizás era eso…

-Quizás por… no quiero ser grosero pero si te soy sincero. Mía te eh visto con cinco chicos diferentes cada día en los pasillos y la mayoría son mayores.

-Jajaja cuatro tontito, uno era Keef y es mi mejor amigo.

-Lo que quiero decir Mía es que tengo una vida muy ocupada salvando la Tierra, y…

-¿Y?.

Dib no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

-Eres bonita…

Mía uso un tono alegre entre risitas.

-Jajaja lo se, y tu guapote mi Dibi.

Se armo de valor y fue a el punto.

-… No eres mi tipo…

Mía abrió sus hermosos ojos como platos, sintiendo que caía en un enorme agujero negro lleno de frustrantes recuerdos de la academia.

-Mía lo siento pero esque…

La femina dejo caer su celular BlackBerry a el suelo terminando la llamada. PM arrojo todos sus dibujos a un lado y salto atrapando el celular antes que callera, al igual que atrapaba a su pequeña Irken a su cuidado, que cayo semi desmayada en sus metálicos brazos.

-No… soy… su… tipo…

¿Como ella podía no ser el tipo de alguien?. PM la coloco con cuidado en el sofá de la sala, le dio un plato con helado de vainilla, le encendió la Tv, no quería que esa ojos ambar recordara nada de su monótono encierro, pero era claro en su mirada sin bríllo que lo estaba asiendo. La mirada indiferente de ese Uci negro se volvió con un bríllo escalofriante. Ese humano tenía sus minutos contados.

* * *

~En la base de cierto Irken mas agobiado que antes~

-¡CUMPUTADORA! Ya sabes que es esta cosa, y mas importante, ¡COMO NOS DESASEMOS DE ELLA!.

Grito apunto de caer en la histeria, su reencuentro con Tak lo dejo con una enorme presión en la entrepierna, era muy incomodo, no tenia ni idea que significaba un bulto duro en medio de sus piernas.

-Señor según lo que me comento y los últimos análisis, la conclusión esque usted esta excitado.

-¡LO SABIA!… ¿Pero que es eso?, ¿Existadus?.

-Ah… significa que…

Zim sentía cada segundo mas incomoda esa presión.

-Te ordeno que me lo expliques después ,¡AHORA DILE A TU AMO COMO DESASERME DE ESTA ESTUPIDA PRESIÓN!.

Computadora siendo una maquina se sentía incomodo con el tema.

-Hay… varias forma… pero dadas las circunstancias debería hacerlo usted solo con sus manos…

Zim estaba más desesperado y confundido, odiaba tanto no estar bien enterado de un tema y no tener la más mínima idea de que se hacer.

-¡¿QUE ZIM HAGA CON SUS MANOS QUE?!.

-… Lo que dijo que la Irken fémina hizo con sus antenas… ah… bajar y subir con sus manos…

Zim no tenia muy claro el asunto, pero no soportando mas esa incomodidad. Puso una mano sobre una de sus antenas, comenzó a bajar y subir, serrando sus ojos rubí, intentando recordar el contacto de las bruscas manos de Tak.

-… T… Tak… oooh… T… Tak…

Comenzó a dar involuntarios ronroneos entre jadeos aumentando el movimiento de su inexperta mano enguantada esa era una nueva sensación. Mientras metía la otra mano dentro de su pantalón y tocaba ese incomodo bulto despierto entre sus piernas, flotándolo tan rápido como la antena, recordando esa altanera fémina sobre el, sin saber por que fantaseando que era ella la que lo tocaba de forma brusca.

\- T… Tak… Tak… aaah… T… Tak…

No entendía por que decía su nombre entre jadeos y ronroneos, si se supone que la odia por insolente al intentar quitarle su preciosa misión, bueno ahora no pensaría en eso, solo se dejaría llevar disfrutando esta extraña pero placentera nueva sensación.

-… Diablos.

Dijo Computadora auto-apagandose, incomodo para darle privacidad a su Amo.

* * *

~En otro lugar~

La dueña de ese nombre dicho entre ronroneos y jadeos corría a gran velocidad con rabia y una profunda frutación.

Sentía un enredo de sensaciones nuevas, pero no quería pensar en ellas. Estaba demasiado molesta con ella misma, ¿Como pudo causarle placer con dolor a su verdugo? Si en una tortura el placer era para el que la provocaba y el dolor para el que la vivía, ella intento arrancarle las antenas y termino provocándole placer que sus ojos rubí entre abierto le dijeron, se maldecía así misma, por que dentro de ella aunque jamás lo admitiera había disfrutado provocar esos ronroneos, ¡QUE EL UNIVERSO ESTABA LOCO ¿OH QUE?!.

Entro a la casa de Mía arrojando la puerta con cólera, desvaneció su disfraz quitándose los guantes.

-¡MIMI!.

Mimí llego corriendo en segundos ante su furiosa Ama. Tak le dio sus guantes.

-Quémalos. ¿Donde esta la molesta ojos amarillentos y su callado Uci robado de combate?.

Mimí le señalo a una deprimida Mía tirada en el sofá frente a la Tv, comiendo helado de vainilla y abrazando a su Uci como un peluche.

Mimí se fue a cumplir con la orden, mientras que Tak se acercaba seria a el sofá, sentándose en una esquina. Miro indiferente el televisor, proyectaba a una hembra humana aparentemente desnuda cubierta por unas sabanas llorando sobre una cama, y a un masculino humano parándose de la cama poniéndose la camisa, luego le arrojaba dineros en la cara a la hembra que lloraba. Eso le llamo la atención a Tak.

\- ¿Por que ase eso de arrojarle los dineros en la cara?, ¿Le paga por algún servicio?.

Mía noto hasta ese momento la presencia de Tak, le respondió sin ánimos cosa muy extraña en ella, abrazando más a su guardian.

-Volviste. Y no es eso, solo la esta humillando más.

\- ¿Humillarla mas? Interesante.

Tak estaba muy metida en sus últimos recuerdos con su odioso verdugo, que no noto el cambio en la actitud de su compañera ojos ambar.

\- ¿Y que se supone que ves?.

Mía respondió completamente apagada.

-Un entretenimiento terrícola llamado Tl Novelas, no miro muchas pero esta me llamo la atención, se llama RUBÍ.

-¿Rubí?.

Se enfureció apretando sus puños, recordando los ojos del Tarado retorciéndose de placer bajo de ella.

-Si Rubí. ¿Donde fuiste?.

-Haber a Z…

Corto sus palabras dándose cuenta que cometió el error de dar tanta información. Los bellos ojos de Mía brillaron con emoción, dejando atrás el estado decaído. Ahora para la desgracia de Tak tendría que terminar de contar todo.

\- ¡FUISTES A LA BASE DE TU SEXI-VERDUGO!.

Grito muy alegre como si hubiera adivinado la pregunta del millón. Tak se cruzo de brazos fastidiada.

-No preguntes.

PM dejo su función de suave peluche, tranquilo de ver a su querida compañía alegre como antes.

Mía se paro del sofá y encendió sus enormes aparatos de música de la sala, poniendo Samba a todo volumen, comenzó a bailar tomando las manos frías de Tak.

-¡CUENTAME!, ¡CUENTAME!, ¡CUENTAME! ¡PORFIS CUENTAME!, ¡NO SEA MALA CUENTAME!, ¡CUENTAME SI!, ¡CUENTAMEEEEEEE!.

Tak soltó sus manos mas fastidiada.

-¡ESTA BIEN TE CONTARE!, ¡PERO BAJALE A ESA TONTA MUSICA Y CALLATE!.

Mía bajo el volumen de la música entre saltitos. Tak respiro hondo y hablo rápido sin respirar.

-Vi de afuera su estúpida base, salió agritar como histérico, se me arrojo encima, le intente arrancar las antenas con mis manos bajando y subiendo, el malnacido lo estaba disfrutando entre repugnantes ronroneos, ¡ASCO!.

Mía escucho todo muy atenta imaginándose las cosas desde un punto mas exagerado.

-¿Asco? Jajaja claro soldadita, ¡TU CARA DICE QUE TE FASINO!.

Grito tan fuerte que hasta los vecinos escucharon. Tak se sonrojo molesta.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO! Zim están idiota que salió a la calle sin su ridículo disfraz. Ver sus ridículas antenas tan cerca, solo me provocaron arrancárselas.

-¿Calle? Espera le isite un manual en plena vía publica jajajajajaja eso es atrevido hasta para mi jajajajaja.

La altanera Irken la vio más sonrojada y confundida.

-¿Manual?...

\- Jajajaja si perver. Y que paso después ,¿Entraron solitos a esa misteriosa base?.

Uso un tono juguetón apachándole un ojo para poner a su compañera mas incomoda, lo cual funcionaba.

\- ¡NO!, ¡LE GOLPEE LA CARA Y CORRI AQUI!, ¡DEJA DE IMAGINARTE IDIOTECES EN TU EXTRAÑA MENTE SMEET!.

-Jajaja extraña no, única si. Espera quieres decir que le estuviste manoseando las antenas y lo dejaste así? Jajaja eres mala, pobrecito jajaja.

Tak estaba que reventaba de cólera, no sabia bien de que hablaba esa Irken, solo tenia claro que se burlaba de ella.

-¡CALLATE!.

Mía dejo su ataque de risa, por que una perversa idea se cruzo en su cabecita, una forma de hacerse tragar sus palabras a ese sexi y ciego cabezón, y a la vez darle a su nueva casi amiga lo que tanto inconscientemente deseaba.

Tak borro su enojo sintiendo cierto temor, por que la ojos ambar la miraba con expresión poseída y sonrisa perversa.

-Mi Aprendiz que tal si te ayudo a obtener la mejor de las venganzas, jugando el mas placentero de los juegos.

Sin entender el por que Tak afirmo con la cabeza, sin imaginar las enormes consecuencias que esto traería.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

_**Interesante jajaja Rubi? la verdad yo no vi esa Novela, pero una vez alguien me dijo que Mia le recordaba a esa novela XD yo ni idea.**_

_**(Agradescanle palabras de la ultima escena a mi venerado Observador Daam, jajaja mi querido Lobo espacial adoro cuando implovisas escenas XD)**_

_**Quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos lo que estan leyendo este fic, las encuestas me tienen muy emosionada y muchas gracias en especial a los que me dejan su comentarios.**_

_**ILoveGaMr: -jajaja encerio revisas con desesperacion similar a Zim mi cuenta? Hayyyyy es lo mas lindo que me han dicho lindura nwn con tu pregunta, aun no estoy muy segura en emparejar a mi loquilla con un personaje, pero puedes apostar que si, gracias por estar a el pendiente del fic lindura**_

_**Kokoro: -saludos linda gracias por estar leyendo esta cosa rara de fic, Mia me a dicho que se muere por conocer a tu peli-blanca, para salir a rumbiar juntas XD **_

_**por el momento es todo, espero sus comentarios que me motivan a seguir.**_

_**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


	5. PISANDO TERRENO

**_Hola Lindos. Lo siento me tarde un poco, es que mi trecer fic de las Anti-Hadas me entretuvo, y e estado muy pensativa por una fuerte desicion en mi vida._**

**_Pero antes que nada le quiero mandar un saludo a mi INVASORA que esta semana estamos de aniversario QuQ tu Invasora te ama __(Te dije que nuestra amistad seria como la de Keef, se que en ese planeta todo estara bien)_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer esta cosa rara de fic. Y no olviden leer la hermosura de fic __"Tiempos desesperados" __del talentosisimo __Observador Daam__, cada vez se pone mejor y apenas comienza._**

**_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pretenece a LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 5: **PISANDO TERRENO**

Avergonzado, esa seria la expresión correcta para describir como se sentía, parecia que todos prestaban atención a la clase menos el, su mente se concentraba en lo que hizo con sus manos ayer. Los colores se le subían al rostro, no podía evitar sentirse patético después que su computadora le explico el significado de esos actos.

Inaceptable un comportamiento tan inapropiado para un soldado Irken. La raza Irken no sucumbe a bajos instintos sexuales, era las palabras que opinaba su raza del tema del sexo el cual quedo como tabú ase milenios, solo las especias inferiores asen ese ritual para fines reproductivos oh en los casos mas denigrantes para satisfacer sus primitivos instintos. Eso diferencia a la raza mas poderosa del universo de las demás, usando incubadoras se aseguran que los zánganos, científicos, soldados de diferentes rangos, se mantengan concentrados ciegamente en sus deberes sin ningún tipo de distracción.

Lo que mas le avergonzaba y a la vez lo asia maldecirse a si mismo era que según la información de su computadora el acto de ayer significaba que se sentía atraído por esa fémina mirada altanera, era claro que jamás lo admitiría. Salió de sus pensamientos abriendo sus ojos como plato e involuntariamente vibrando al ver la delgada figura frente a la clase.

-Por desgracia y por cierta…

Se mordió un labio con fuerzas la escalofriante maestra Bitters, emanando un aura lúgubre de odio alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Despreciable chiquilla con influencias, tienen de nuevo una horrible compañera no tan nueva.

Todos los niños del salón no le tomaron importancia, pero una mirada de bellos ojos morados se posaron sobre el chico piel verde, su expresión era una mezcla de odio y frutación con algo mas disfrazado, esa mirada parecia tener el filo de una espada sanguinaria con el claro deseo de atravesar la existencia del ojos rubís. Zim no pudo evitar temblar pero en realidad lo que estaba era vibrando con un fuego a causa de esa mirada, juraba que si no tuviera puesta la peluca sus antenas estarían paradas, ¡COMO ODIABA ESTO!.

Bitters le susurro de forma siniestra a Tak.

-No creas que por ser amiga de esa revoltosa con influencias te daré un mejor trato, para mi tu y ella son iguales al resto de los deprimentes estudiantes de este miserable órgano estudiantil, no valen N-A-D-A.

Tak apretó sus puños con rabia por una palabra que le retumbo en la cabeza sin prestarle atención al resto.

-No es mi amiga.

Bitters no le presto atención señalándole el lugar de Dib que extrañamente estaba vacío.

-Ahorrémonos tu innecesaria presentación que a todos les da igual y ¡SIENTATE!.

Tak abrió sus bellos ojos sintiendo un escalofrió caminando a el lugar vacío del humano Dib, miles de imágenes revolvieron su cabeza en lo que se sentaba, susurro para si.

-Estúpida Mía... enferma.

Zim fingía ver los apuntes de su cuaderno mirando de reojo a Tak, hasta ahora notaba la ausencia del Dib, claro que ahora era lo que menos le importaba. Solo quería que la mugrienta campana sonara para arreglar cosas con la sucia mentirosa que no salía de su superior mente.

Cuando la campana sonó todos los niños feos del salón salieron a la vez por la puerta, menos un par de agobiados que estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Una mano enyesada entro temblorosa con una rosa roja por la puerta.

-Bittersita me dejas llevarte a tu casa?…

Uso un tono inseguro el alegre maestro Elliot, ya que su novia estaba distante desde ayer que le quebró la mano. Bitters vio la rosa y se marchito de inmediato, aun estaba molesta por que esa descarada ex alumna suya le había coqueteado a su novio frente a ella. Pensaba que de seguro Elliot tenia la culpa por vestirse como se vestía y sonreír como sonreía.

-Bueno.

Le respondio en tono seco sin verlo. Elliot entro del todo a el salón medio sonriéndole a su amada. Zim y Tak que aun estaban en sus asientos de extremo a extremo observaban impactados ese extraño comportamiento.

Elliot se puso de puntillas colocándole con cuidado la rosa marchita en el moño de Bitters, luego la vio con ojos de enamorado aumentando su sonrisa.

-Eres tan hermosa Bittersita.

Uso un tono de completa sinceridad, por retorcido que parezca existía un ser viviente que opinaba eso de Bitters. Ella voltio a ver fríamente a otro lado para que Elliot no notara un cambio en el color de su amarillento rostro. Él toco con una mano su frio rostro sin dejar de sonreírle, por mas que quisiera esa escalofriante maestra no podía seguir molesta con su alegremente ridículo novio, lo vio a los ojos estando apunto de hacer algo.

Pero se detuvo al notar la presencia de dos de sus inútiles estudiantes aun en sus asientos observándolos impactados con sus ojos bien abierto.

\- ¡LARGO!.

Les grito de forma de ultratumba escupiendo veneno con semblante terrorífico que los dos Irkens salieron corriendo a la salida. escucharon como la puerta se serraba con doble llave detrás de ellos.

* * *

-Tak eso fue lo mas extraño y nauseabundo que Zim a visto.

Dijo con expresión de trauma, voltio a ver a la fémina que en vez de estar junto a el caminaba en dirección contraria muy tranquila eso lo enfureció, aun le debía explicaciones. Corrió donde ella, la tomo con fuerzas de las muñecas viéndola con odio a los ojos, ella lo vio de la misma manera observando el agarre de sus muñecas.

\- ¿Que crees que ases Tarado?.

Zim apretó más sus muñecas.

-Eso mismo te pregunta Zim, ¡QUE CREES QUE ASES DEJANDO A ZIM HABLANDO SOLO! Le debes muchas explicaciones a tu superior enemigo después que obligaste a sus manos hacer ¡LA ATROSIDA QUE ISIERON POR TU COCHINA CULPA!.

Tak se soltó en un segundo del agarre, lo empujo con cólera a unos casilleros, lo acorralo pegando su cuerpo sobre el suyo, e inmovilizo sus manos con las suyas, acerco su rostro a centímetros del que tanto odiaba dándole una mirada de profundo desprecio. Zim se sentía indignado sin poder moverse, lo peor que esa sensación del cuerpo pegado de Tak a el suyo le provocaba demasiado calor interior.

Lucho por no mostrar su sonrojo, no ayudaba sentir la respiración de su inferior enemiga sobre su cuello. Tak comenzaba a sentir algo dentro de ella por esa cercanía con su verdugo, pero ella no se mostraría vulnerable ante el causante de su desgracia, uso un tono intimidante.

-No se de que hablas Tarado ni me importa. Si estoy en este planeta solo es para eliminarte de la forma más lenta y tortuosa.

¡Estúpida Tak! Pensaba Zim, ¿Desde cuando movía tanto los labios para hablar? No podía dejar de ver su atractivo lunar, sentir su aliento en su rostro al habla le estaba erizando la piel. Aborrecía esto, ¿Como Tak podía tener tanto poder sobre su cuerpo?.

-Y… ya… en pésate…

Tak apego con mas presión su cuerpo diciéndose a si misma que solo lo asia por mantenerlo quieto no por que le gustara el calor que le provocaba a su cuerpo, apretó con mas fuerzas sus manos, oírlo tartamudear y su disfrazada mirada rubí decía que había logrado intimidarlo. Que placentera… es decir satisfactoria era la sensación de tener sometido a su verdugo, sus labios sonrieron con cinismo.

-No. Pero en el momento que menos lo esperes comenzaras a vivir la peor de las agonías.

Zim la vio más indignado.

\- ¡MIENTES! Ya en pesaste agobiar a Zim a hace meses, ¡NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN TU MENTIROSA IMAGEN TODOS LOS DIAS!, ¡TODOS!, ¡TE VEO EN TODAS PARTES!, ¡DIA Y NOCHE!.

Tak lo miro sorprendida, ¿Que motivos tendría ese idiota para pensarla día y noche?, pero rápido volvió a su semblante intimidante.

-Será tu conciencia, aunque dudo que la tengas.

\- ¡MIENTES!, ¡ZIM EXIJE QUE LE DIGAS POR QUE! Manoseaste sus antenas…

Se sonrojo con lo último. Tak también se sonrojo sintiendose furiosa y frustrada.

-¡NO TE LAS MANOSIE ESCORIA, QUERIA ARANCARTELA!, ¡POR QUE NADIE ME CREE!

Zim la vio mas sonrojado y molesto.

\- ¡¿COMO?!, ¡TAK TONTA ¿A QUIEN MAS LE FUISTE A CONTAR?!.

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!.

Le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago sacándole el aire. Zim se quejo cayendo doblándose de dolor al suelo, antes de poder racionar vio a la dueña de su agonía correr como una loca furiosa entre los pasillos. Cada segundo la odiaba más, pero en ese momento lo que mas odiaba era ya no tener su cuerpo pegado a el suyo. Recordó que entre la información que su computadora le dio había un ritual forzoso donde se lastimaba y humillaba a una de las partes que lo realizaban. sonrió con maldad planeando su venganza, no pasaba de hoy que esa sucia altanera le pagaba todas.

* * *

~Cerca de ahí en otros casilleros~

Un alegre ojos verdes hablaba con su mejor amiga ojos ambar, la cual metía mil cosas en su casillero que no tenían nada que ver con las clases.

-Estos zapatos altos los ocupare el viernes, este mini vestido el jueves, este ya es el disco cuatrocientos de mi colección, pongo aquí encima mis revistas de Avon, ¡HEY! mi brillo labial sabor cereza, llevo meses buscándolo.

Dijo muy alegre echándose el bríllo en los labios. Keef la vio sonriendo.

-Jajaja, ¿Amiga con todo eso en tu casillero te queda espacio para guardar tus cuadernos y libros?.

Mía pensó un segundo mirando sus disfrazados labios en el espejo de su polvera.

-Sipi, esos están tirados en algún rincón por hay.

Lo dijo como si fuera lo menos importante para estudiar.

-Ahora que recuerdo hoy paso algo extraño amiga, Dib no vino a estudiar. ¿Estará enfermo?.

La ojos ambar voltio a ver a otro lado con una sonrisa seximente perversa.

-Podría ser.

Keef vio a Tak correr furica por los pasillos. Mía se echaba polvos de tono suave en su disfrazado rostro de bella adolecente humana sin notar a Tak.

-Y... Mía ¿Tu prima también se crio en el internado de monjas donde creciste tu?.

-Jajaja si, pero ella tiene complejo de soldadita.

Se echaba pestañol en sus largas pestañas.

-Creo que esta molesta por algo...

-¿Por que lo dices amigues?.

Dejo de maquillarse al oír unos fuertes golpes, Keef se escondió detrás de ella asustado.

Mía sonrió de forma juguetona mirando cerca de ahí a Tak golpeando con todas sus fuerzas unos casilleros destrozándolos. Por suerte nadie pasaba por ahí ya que las campanas de salida habían sonado hace mucho y la escuela estaba casi vacía.

-Amigues que tal si te vas a compra unos dulces de chocolate con maní, tengo algo que hablar con mi simpática primis.

Keef camino asustado a una maquina de dulces. Mía salto alegremente en la espalda de una sorprendida Tak.

-¡HOLI MI APRENDIZ!.

Tak ahogo un grito de sorpresa sintiendo escalofríos por ese sobrenombre.

-¡TE PROHIBO QUE ME VUELBAS A DECIR ASI!, ¡SMEET ENFERMA!.

Grito tan fuerte que de seguro hasta el estresado mas alto Rojo la escucho desde la inmensa.

-Deberías de trabajar en la opera chula jajaja. ¿Y por que estas molesta? Y otra pregunta, ¿A que hora te viniste a la escuela?, no te habia visto desde lo de anoche.

Tak la tomo de los hombros apretándola con rabia.

-Solo lo diré una vez ¡LO DE A NOCHE JAMAS PASO!.

La ojos ambar movió sus largas pestañas sin borrar su traviesa sonrisa.

-Claro que paso, jajaja parecias una planta sin moverte, te hubieras divertido sin en vez de solo ver habrías praticipado. La teoría no es igual que la practica chula.

Le apacho un ojo. Tak la sacudió con furia gritando como histérica, intentando convencerse a si misma.

\- ¡LO DE A NOCHE JAMAS PASO!, ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI NI DE ESE HUMANO!, ¡Y MENOS DE TU MALDITO LATIGO NEGRO!.

Mía se soltó de su agarre viéndola molesta como pocas veces.

-Oye ese látigo es mi juguete favorito no lo maldigas, si te portas bien algún día puedo regalártelo para que lo use con ya sabes quien.

\- ¡NO QUIERO NADA DE TI ENFERMA!.

Su insolente compañía se acerco a ella y olio el aroma de Zim pegado en su ropa, rio con sarcasmo.

-Jajaja, no hablemos de enfermas cuando tu estas apunto de caer en este placentero juego.

Tak le dio la espalda, no quería seguir viendo a esa latosa ojos amarillentos.

-Jamás aria algo tan denigrante como lo que tu isites ayer con ese humano amordazado.

Tak no necesitaba una computadora para saber que esos actos no eran aprobados por su raza, comenzó a caminar a la salida escuchando a sus espaldas.

\- ¿Apostamos?.

La de mirada altanera estaba apunto de regresarse y destrozar parte por parte a esa insolente, pero prefirió salir con cautela de la escuela, solo quería llegar a esa casa amarilla llegarse su Uci y alejarse lo mas posible de esa defectuosa, no aprobaba el plan que le dijo que usara para la venganza con Zim, lo aria a la antigua descuartizándolo con sus manos.

* * *

Sin notarlo comenzó a caminar en una desconocida calle, sin previo aviso fue jalada a un solitario callejón con una extremidad mecánica, antes de logra racionar tres extremidades mas la inmovilizaron de pies y manos poniéndola de cabeza, acercándola con brusquedad a su captor.

-Acabaste con la poca paciencia de Zim escoria, prepárate para la más humillante de tus desgracias.

Aserco su rostro donde debería estar su oído, susurrándole en tono muy bajito y rasposo.

-por que Zim no piensa tener piedad contigo, Tak.

La vio a los ojos con expresión poseída. El callejón era oscuro solo se miraban sus ojos. Tak noto que Zim no llevaba puesto su disfraz, el bríllo poseído de sus ojos rubís y el tono de voz que uso en vez de causarle miedo comenzó a despertar algo dentro de ella que la hizo sonreír de manera perversa.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**Mia: Mamy y lo de a noche lo dejaras asi? Y que ondas con Zim, desde cuando tu le das esa pose?.**

**-Lindura tu sabes que yo jamas dejo nada a la imaginacion, y con lo otro jajaja ya veras XD. Ya que estas aqui mejor saluda.**

**Sonrie ampliamente buscando una camara.**

**Mia: oky \^o^/ saludos Kokoro cuando quieras te doy clases de samba a ti y a la sexi cabellera blanca jajaja. Holi ILoveGaMr, con lo de los altos, como que con uno? mejor seria con los dos a la vez y sus sirvientes jajajaja. Y como olvidar a el papasito rico intelectual de Daam 7u7**

**Lanza un beso al aire.**

**-jajaja calmate peque. Bueno aviso proximo cap con lemon explicido, espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos Lindos.**

* * *

**Zim: Lemus?**

**Lo sacude un fuerte escalofrio con un tip en el ojo derecho.**

**Zim: NOOOOOOOOO!, OTRA VEZ NO SUCIA HUMANA!, TODO MENOS ESO!.**


	6. UNO SOLO

**_Hola lindos. primero que nada "lo siento" en serio siento mi tardansa, pero eh andado super ocupada en aburridas vueltas u.u. de verdad lo siento, en especial con mi venerado Lobo Espacial QnQ perdon por tardar milenios (quizas ya no tengas unas XD ) y tambien con ILoveGaMr, lindura perdon por subir tu desesperacion nivel Zim jajaja me alagas linda, gracias por el doble comentario._**

**_No olviden pasar a leer la hermosura de fic "Tiempos desesperados" del maravilloso artista completo "Observador Daam" se que los atrapara como a mi me atrapo ^u^_**

**_(por cierto hoy estoy de cumple, si alguien me regala a Anti-Cosmo y Puro Hueso, dentro de un saco negro con liston de regalo, encadenados, amordazados, y esposados. Yo lo agradesere eternamente XD)_**

**_Aviso: Lemon con un toque Sadomasoquita, si no te gusta NO lo leas n.n_**

**_Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias._**

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 6: **UNO SOLO**

En la oscuridad de ese oscuro callejón el ojos rubís se fijo en la sonrisa perversa en los labios de la de mirada altanera, ¿Que no se supone que debería estar aterrada?.

Zim apretó con rudezas sus mejillas con dos dedos de una de sus enguantadas manos, aun manteniéndola de cabeza, inmovilizada de pies y manos con las cuatro extremidades de su pak. Su indignación creció por oír que su "Supuesta" victima se reía con sarcasmo.

\- ¡¿POR QUE TE RIES?! Eres tan tonta que aun no te das cuenta en la situación que estas sucia Tak.

Aumento la presión en sus pies y manos. Tak ahogo un quejido de dolor, riendo con sarcasmo.

\- Ja-Ja-Ja. Tarado no se cuanto sabes de este juego, ni como lo descubriste. Pero si crecer que te dejare ganar, estas más que equivocado.

Uso un tono escalofriante mezclado con deseo. Eso que había despertado dentro de ella tenía dominio en sus acciones. Aumento su recién sonrisa perversa, desvaneciendo su disfraz, mostrando sus dominantes ojos morados con un nuevo bríllo.

Las antenas de su verdugo se enderezaron, su cuerpo vibro por el tono de voz de la fémina. Esa actitud le provocaba deseo pero sobretodo miedo.

-… ¿Juego?…

El pequeño Irken entendía que ese ritual era deshonroso para su raza, ¿Por que llamarle insolentemente juego?.

Una fuerte patada en su estomago lo saco de sus pensamiento cayendo de espaldas a el suelo. Tak había sacado las extremidades de su pak en un segundo, liberándose del agarre y enredando las de su captor, dejándolo indefenso.

Zim tembló mirando desde abajo a la ojos morados, parada frente a el quitándose los guantes con los dientes, mostrando sus filosas garras largas. Trago grueso, retrocediendo por instintos con sus brazos.

Tak se inclino jalándolo de sus piernas, atrayéndolo a ella con sus manos. Puso una mano sobre su pecho que comenzaba a moverse agitado por el fuego interior que volvía a sentir por la cercanía y por el terror de que si asía un breve movimiento esas filosas garras se incrustarían en su piel.

Tak rosaba las garras de su otra mano sobre una de las delgadas antenas de su sometido captor. No tenia idea de lo que asia, no había prestado atención a la única clase con la ojos ámbar. Solo se dejaría llevar por eso nuevo que el Tarado había despertado en ella sin notarlo.

-Si Juego escoria. Un juego que habrás deseado nunca habré iniciado en este miserable callejón.

Lamio la antena en su poder provocando un placentero escalofrió en el ojos rubís, daba ronroneos por el húmedo contacto de esa larga lengua similar a una serpiente lamiendo su antena. Los ronroneos fueron remplazados por un desgarrador grito, las garras de Tak habían dejado de solo rosar la antena, ahora se incrustaban en ella sangrado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡TAK TONTA ESO DUELE!.

Su cuerpo se retorcía en agonía asiendo que las garras sobre su pecho se introdujeran en su piel humedeciéndose de sangre. Jamás había vivido un dolor tan horrible, La causante de el uso un tono burlón.

-¿Y quien dijo que este juego no dolería?.

Por primera vez le encantaban los insoportables gritos de su verdugo, comenzaba a experimentar lo que la ojos ámbar le dijo que era estar excitada. La temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, la cautivaba la escena del cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor bajo sus garras, cuerpo que ansiaba descubrí sin ese estorboso uniforme.

Zim seguía gritando con lágrimas en sus ojos rubís. Sus gritos pararon por que esas garras salieron de su cuerpo. Su antena y pecho ardían manchando de sangre el sucio suelo, su pecho se movía agitado por los gritos, abrió los ojos como platos viendo las garras de su ahora agresora elevadas.

-… ¿Tak que vas hacer?… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Aferro sus manos enguantadas a el frio piso consumido en el dolor de que la Irken sobre el desgarraba todo su uniforme y de paso su piel de, brazos, pecho, estomago, piernas, dado lugar a profundos sangrantes rasguños.

Tak le quito las botas a lo loco arrojándolas fuera del callejón. Un robusto vago sucio que pasaba por ahí con una mazorca las recogió, comiéndoselas en vez de la mazorca, siguiendo alegremente su camino.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡ESTO ES DOLOROSO!, ¡ZIM TE ORDENA QUE PARES TAK!.

La mencionada lo abofeteo dos veces en cada mejilla con furia.

\- ¡TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER IDIOTA!.

No podía distinguir mucho por la oscuridad del frio callejón, pero la luz de la luna que comenzaba a salir le permitió contemplar un poco el maltratado cuerpo de ese Irken macho, se lamio los labios como si quisiera devorarlo parte por parte.

Le llamaba la atención ese órgano en la entrepierna, parte que su no-amiga le había explicado con lujos de detalles su función. Arecostó su delgado cuerpo sobre el de Zim manchando su uniforme de su sangre, sus labios siguieron un recorrido sobre su ensangrentado pecho y cuello, dando de paso fuertes mordidas marcando sus dientes en su lastimada piel. Una de sus manos acariciaba su entrepierna y la otra la antena sana con cuidado de no dañarlas, ganando jadeos y ronroneos de su sometido.

De nuevo esa incomoda presión en la entrepierna incomodaba a el ojos rubís, pero el contacto de esas garras acariciándolo lo estremecía placenteramente, calmo un poco el insufrible dolor vivido.

La fémina succionaba y mordía con fuerzas su cuello, dejando prueba de su propiedad en el lugar más visible, saboreaba la sangre de los rasguños provocados por ella su sabor era dulcísimo, aumentaba las carisias del rose de sus garras en la entrepierna y antena, sintiendo que algo bajo su vientre se humedecía y su temperatura explotaba.

El ojos rubís jadiaba y ronroneaba enloquecido en esas carisias, olvidando que para un soldado de elite Irken no hay nada mas denigrante que verse sometido ante su enemigo.

Tak se detuvo sintiendo que algo duro la rosaba, sonrió con malicia alejando sus manos del lugar donde estaban. Sus manos tocaron cada centímetro de ese cuerpo bajando hasta que su cabeza estuvo frente a ese palpitante órgano erecto despierto. ¡Maldita sea!, si cierta Irken ojos ámbar la viera en esa posición disfrutando el momento se burlaría de ella insolentemente, bailando feliz que gano teniendo la razón.

No negaba que el plan propuesto por Mía de tener de juguete a su verdugo como venganza y a la vez sacándole provecho, era buena idea y mas placentera de lo esperado, pero no le daría el gusto a la de mirada ámbar de agradecérselo. Metió ese órgano en su húmeda boca, ganando que Zim se estremeciera a un nivel indescriptible, trapazando sus garras los guantes introduciéndose en el pavimento del sucio piso.

\- ¡TAK!.

Grito jadiando. Que placentera era la sensación de esa parte tan sensible dentro de la boca de su agresora, aumento por que su larga lengua lo saboreaba enredándose en su plapitante erección.

-Aah… T… Tak… ah… T… Tak…

Decía con dificulta entre más jadeos, se sentía en un placentero trance. Su inferior enemiga succionaba con presión esa sensible parte moviendo su cabeza atrás y adelante cada vez mas rápido, la temperatura de su cuerpo ardía aumentando el movimiento de forma brusca.

\- T…Tak… oh… Takyyyyyyyyy…

Introducía mas sus garras aferrándose a el pavimento. Tak iba muy rápido, no le importaba la sensibilidad que Mía le había dicho de esa parte, solo le importaba lo placentero que era oír su nombre dicho con dificulta entre jadeos, le satisfacía ese tono de placer con agonía provocado por ella, mejor que cualquier tortura impartida en la academia

Escucho la respiración del Irken que se retorcía mas agitada, quizás arria eso llamado venirse, ese órgano volvería adormirse, no le convenía que eso pasara por que no recordaba como volver a despertarlo. ¡Que desgracia no habré prestado atención en la clase!.

\- Tak… aaah… T… Takyyyyyy… oh… T…Tak…

Sus músculos se tensaban, estaba a un segundo de vivir un placer superior a conquistar una galaxia completa en una nave de combate, destrozando un sin numero de naves enemigas en una calculadora estrategia controlada. Pero la fémina alejo sus labios poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡AARGG!, ¡SUCIA TAK, ¿POR QUE TE DETUVITE?!.

Se sentó molesto intentando encontrarla con la mirada, era muy difícil con la oscuridad, solo escucho el sonido de algo liviano cayendo seguido del pesado sonido de un par de botas tiradas a el piso. ¿Que acaso su inferior enemiga se estaba desnudando ante el?.

¡Estúpida Luna! Precisamente ahora se ocultaba negando su luz. Tenia curiosidad de saber si los rumores de que el cuerpo de las hembras Irken era diferente a el de los machos era cierto. Olvido su duda sintiendo que las manos de la de mirada altanera lo volvía a empujar de golpe a el suelo.

-Nadie te dijo que te sentaras escoria de cuarta.

¿Que tanto se creía Tak para tratarlo así? Estaba a punto de comenzar a discutir, pero su piel se erizo y su rostro se sonrojo, su erección endureció a el doble, incrementando la presión en su entrepierna. Todo provocado por el suave roso de la piel de Tak sobre la lastimada suya.

\- ¡AAAHH!.

Dio un leve grito, por que la ojos morados tomaba su rostro con ambas manos introduciendo sus garras en sus ahora rasguñadas mejillas. Uso un tono venenoso en un susurro con un toque de lujuria con burla.

-No espero gran cosa de ti Tarado. Solo intenta no ser tan inútil.

Sus antenas se sacudieron por escuchar ese exquisito tono, intentando poner de lado que había sido un insulto a su gran orgullo.

El placer lo abrazo sintiendo que Tak abría sus piernas colocándose sobre su cadera, su presión en la entrepierna estaba siendo rosada por una entraba húmeda, dejándose llevar por sus instintos sin poder ver nada la penetro con rudeza en un rápido movimiento de su cadera. Era tan placentera la sensación de su órgano rompiendo y entrando profundamente en su estrecha entrada.

En cambió Tak se sumergía en el mayor dolor jamás pensado.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

¡ESTUPIDO INESPERTO TARADO!, ¡ESTUPIDO DOLOR!, ¡ESTUPIDA MÍA! No le dijo que dolería tanto ni que sangraria. Metió con furia las garras de ambas manos en las antenas de su verdugo aferrándose a ellas, sacándole un sonoro grito que solo decía dolor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

-¡IDIOTA, YO NO TE DIJE QUE TE MOVIERAS TODAVIA! Pero si tantas ganas tienes de moverte, ¡MUEVETE AHORA MALDITO!.

Sus caderas se movieron en un ritmo rápido chocando su bello cuerpo con el del Irken sometido bajo de ella. Tak ahogaba el dolor, la ojos ámbar dijo que ese dolor era pasajero, mas le valía estar en lo cierto oh de lo contrario le arrancaría sus ridículos ojos amarillentos con sus sanguinarias garras.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡TAK SACA TUS GARRAS DE LAS SUPERIORES ANTENAS DE ZIM!, ¡DUELE!.

Tak se aferro mas a sus antenas, moviendo dominantemente sus caderas.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE TE DUELA!, ¡MUEVETE OH TE JURO POR IRK QUE TE LAS ARANCARE!.

El ojos rubís se mordió los labios luchando por soportar el dolor, intentando mover sus caderas a el mismo ritmo que la de mirada altanera.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!, ¡MAS RAPIDO!.

Grito demandante, el dolor del inicio se disipada remplazado por placer, movió con brutalidad sus caderas provocando que Zim la envistiera a mayor velocidad, parecia un títere que respondía a cada una de sus acciones. El dolor en las antenas era insufrible, pero la sublime sensación de entra cada vez mas profundo en Tak lo enloquecía de placer, un placer placenteramente-enfermizo.

-¡TAK!, ¡TAK!, ¡TAK!, ¡TAK OH!.

Jamás se había detenido a pensar en lo bello que era su nombre. La envistió con salvajismo, ella subía la velocidad de sus caderas asiendo a Zim golpearse la espalda en el frio piso. Los ecos de sus gritos de placer retumbaban en ese solitario callejón, el único silencioso testigo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡ZIM!.

El abrió sus ojos como platos, era la primera vez desde que la volvía a ver que lo mencionaba por su nombre, dicho en un grito de placer provocado por el sobrepasaba lo excitante.

Por un segundo se borro el rencor, la rivalidad, el odio, el infinito deseo de sacarse el único órgano en un combate a muerte, sumergidos en el éxtasis de ser Uno Solo.

Zim incrustaba sus garras en el pavimente, Tak no sacaba las suyas de sus lastimadas antenas. Sus cuerpos sudaban chocando con salvajismo en las envestidas, luchando por el dominio que claramente lo tenia Tak.

Subían el nivel de los gritos de placer, viviendo y asiendo vivir a su enemigo el mayor placer de su existencia.

Los minutos pasaron sintiéndose largos y cortos a la vez. Tak toco la victoria obteniendo su primer orgasmo a la vez que un espeso liquito caliente entraba por montones dentro de ella.

-¡TAK!.

Fue lo último que le escucho decir en un grito viniéndose dentro de ella. Soltó sus antenas agotada, cayendo acurrucada en el ensangrentado pecho de su ex verdugo, jamás se había sentido tan cansada, la respiración de Zim le decía que el se encontraba igual.

El ojos rubís intentaba recuperar el aliento cuando sintió unos dominantes labios besándolo sin piedad robándose el poco oxigeno en su primer beso, forzándolo abrí la boca entrando esa larga lengua explorando cada centímetro de ella. Ese acto observado en los humanos de compartir fluidos le repugnaba, pero el retador movimiento de esos dominantes labios le provocaron responderlo con la misma intensidad, Tak rompió el corto beso mordiendole los labios.

No dejo pasar mas tiempo poniéndose de pie colocándose su ropa con semblante frio, callando su cansancio y el deseo que sentía de quedarse en ese sucio callejón eternamente con su Tarado.

Zim cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa plena intentando recuperar fuerzas, pero los abrió de golpe por que Tak le había arrojado dos dineros a la cara. La miro confundido, ella uso un tono áspero con mirada indiferente.

-No vales ni la mitad que eso, pero peor es nada.

Jamás el Invasor más orgulloso del universo se había sentido tan humillado, viendo como la dueña de su desgracia caminaba muy tranquila como si nada fuera del callejón. ¿Que para ella lo que paso no significaba nada?.

Tomo con desprecio los dos dineros ahogando lagrimas de cólera, su orgullo estaba mas que roto. Se sentó abrazándose a si mismo apretando los dientes de su mandíbula, notando el dolor de sus heridas abiertas pero mas el de una profunda que recién se habría con veneno, junto a una mayor desesperación.

-Te odio Tak.

Dijo en un susurro lleno de deseo con ansias de volver a sentirse uno solo con la ahora mas que su enemiga.

(**Continuara)**

* * *

**-Hay, creo que eso dolio un poquito.**

**Zim: ¡ME VENGARE SUCIA HUMANA MELENA LARGA!**

**-¿Pero por que mi ojos rubís? Si yo te amo desde siempre.**

**Zim: Arrgg, se nota humana. Isite que la larva Keef me matara, me tiras a las enfermizas manos de la poca cosa de Tak, y ¡ME OBLIGATE A PONERME UNAS ESTUPIDAS MALLAS!.**

**-Pero Zim te mirabas bien de Hado ^^ **

**Zim: ¡MIENTES! Aunque Zim se ve bien con todo, es bueno ser Zim, ¡YO SOY ZIM!.**

**Levanta sus brazos de forma victoriosa.**

**Zim: pero no quita que a Zim le duele todo por tu cochina culpa, alegre humana sucia. Zim te odia.**

**-Del odio a el amor Zimy ^w^ **

**Zim: ¡HAY MAS ODIO!.**

**Se va gritando como histérico rabioso.**

**-Hayyyy se ve tan letalmente-lindo cuando se enoja nwn **

**Mía: Mamy salte de tu estado modo de fan. y mi clase?.**

**Estoy en eso peque, espera a el próximo cap. Bueno espero sus comentarios lindos, gracias por leer esta rareza de fic, estoy muy agradecida con todos los que lo siguen y en especial con los que dejan sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


	7. MÁS QUE ODIO

**Hola lindos. No aun no me eh muerto, casi pero no aun no me viene a traer Puro Hueso XD ya hablando en serio, en serio lo siento. Pero algo de suma importancia me atrapo todo el mes y otras cosas que se sumaron a ello.**

**La de mirada ámbar me mira sonriendo con expresión juguetona.**

**Mía: Jajaja pero Mamy de que estas hablando. Si pasamos todo el mes celebrando tu cumple en las Vegas ~^o^~**

**-Ah…?.**

**Mía: Si, que no eras tú la que se subió a la mesa de apuesta numero cinco con el cabello despeinado y un tirante de la blusa bajado, llevando puesto solo un zapado, tomada.**

**-¡QUE! Hija, ¿En que dimensión paso eso?...**

**Pone una de sus manos enguantadas en su delicado mentón intentando recodar, sonríe ampliamente recordando algo.**

**Mía: Jajaja ya recordé era ¡TAK! /^o^/ la chica no sabe tomar.**

**Apacha un ojo con sonrisa traviesa.**

**-Así que ustedes dos se fueron a las vegas a basilas (no es mala palabra en mi país) y no me llevaron u.u gracias.**

**Mía: Esque… alguien tenía que quedarse a vigilar a Axi y Zim.**

**-Ni me lo recuerdes, intenta memorizar algo con ese par de gritones unu bueno pasemos al cap.**

**Pero antes les recomiendo leer la perfección de fic de "Tiempos Desesperados" es un fic deleitoso. También aprovecho agradecer públicamente el bellísimo dibujo de mi adorado colega Observador Daam *w* que ahora es nuestra portada de fic, es de los dibujos mas bellos que eh tenido la dicha de ver ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS LO ADORO!.**

**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 7: **MAS QUE ODIO.**

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su bello y letal rostro, se pavoneaba con garbo intentando ocultar su cansancio, aunque no podía negar que se sentía extrañamente relajada.

Seria por que experimento una placentera sensación que jamás había imaginado, oh por que vio la indignación en los ojos rubís de ese tarado. Ojos que habían sido la única imagen clara que tuvo en ese oscuro callejón.

-Escoria.

Susurro para si, tocándose los labios con los delgados dedos de una de sus domadoras manos enguantadas, intentando recordar el sabor de esos desiabl… odiados labios, que Provo en un corto beso, el cual rompió con una salvaje mordida.

Serró sus ojos un momento lamiendo sus labios. Labios que recorrieron esa lastimada piel producto de sus filosas garras, por una razón que no entendía el hecho de haberle dejado su marca en cada centímetro de su piel la enloquecía.

-Para ser un idiota su piel no sabia tan mal, quizás debería regres…

Sacudió su cabeza sin abrir sus dominantes ojos. Era cierto que el plan de la ojos ámbar le pareció un segundo, ¿Pero quien en su sano juicio le haría caso a una enferma mental? Por ello no seguiría ese tonto plan, solo lo dejaría como una humillación para esa escoria.

-Z… Z… im…

Pronuncio entra cortado sumergida en los resientes recuerdos, esos jadeos entre ronroneos le estaban subiendo la temperatura de su delgado cuerpo y solo era un recuerdo, pero su piel se quemaba de pensarlo. ¿Quemaba?.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!.

Callo de rodillas apretando sus ojos, por la horrible sensación de su delgado cuerpo quemándose, era como el mas severo acido cayendo en gruesas gotas del oscuro cielo.

-… ¿Liquido que quema del cielo?...

Se pregunto abriendo sus ojos viendo como brotaba vapor de sus manos, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Se paro mordiéndose el labio inferior para ahogar los gritos de dolor, corrió a gran velocidad bañándose de ese infernal liquido que no cesaba de caer del cielo.

Su visión se nublaba, el líquido del cielo caía al doble. No recordaba esa calle, no recordaba como llegar a la casa de la de mirada ámbar. La Irken mas calculadora no tenia nada calculado, solo sabia que su cuerpo se quemaba provocándole estar apunto de caer inconsciente de dolor al duro piso, que estaba mas que perdida, y que una tosca mano la jalaba bruscamente de una de sus muñecas corriendo a una dirección desconocida.

Pudo soltarse aun en su casi estado de agonía, pero sin saber por que sentía que quien fuera el que jalara bruscamente su muñeca quería salvarla. No se soltó aferrando su quemada mano disfrazada a su antebrazo, siguiéndole el paso luchando por no caerse por su estado.

* * *

**~Mientras muy lejos de hay~**

En la inmensa, nave insignia.

El mas alto Rojo miraba sobándose las cienes con sus manos un mapa virtual con miles de planetas marcados con X, siendo todos los planetas conquistados por años en vez de causar alegría aumentaba el estrés de su majestad.

-No puedo creer que el futuro de la poderosa raza Irken dependa de un pak defectuoso. ¿Por que su alteza Miyuki tuvo que dejarlo tan difícil? Como habrá lidiado con el imperio completo ella sola, me encuentro igual que ella, si bien esta Purpura pero él es igual que nada en estas cosas, es mejor que no sepa lo hundidos hasta el cuello que nos encontramos la raza mas maldita de la galaxia.

Hablo para si con voz reseca, sobándose más las cienes viendo que más planetas se marcaban en el mapa.

-Pak defectuoso, defectuoso. Me parece demasiado irónico.

Serró sus ojos intentando pensar, pero los abrió al escuchar la puerta ser destrozada por un disparo de cañón.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Grito pensando que era un ataque de alguien infritado, precisamente ahora que sus nervios estaban de punta. Se tranquilizo molesto al ver que solo se trataba de su hermano.

\- ¡PURPURA! Que soldado irresponsable te dejo a ti usar un arma, sabes que jamás has sido bueno con ellas. Igual que casi con nada.

Lo último lo susurro para si. Purpura entro por el agujero que hizo su disparo.

-Llevo horas tocando la puerta y no respondías, no me déjate otra opción más que destrozarla.

Uso tono de indignación, su mirada tenía una mezcla de cólera con temor. Rojo lo vio serio.

-Y no sete asía mas fácil decirle a los sirvientes que usaran los códigos de aseso para abrir la puerta en lugar de destrozarla.

-Ah… olvida eso. Rojo necesito saber por que una tal resistencia escribió un ultimátum en las estrellas, y mucho más importante ¡POR QUE TODA LA ARMADA ESTA ENTERADA DE QUE ESTAMOS A LAS PUERTAS DE UNA GUERRA APOCALIPTICA!, ¡MENOS YO!.

Los ojos de su alteza Rojo se abrieron como platos.

-P… pero Purpura, ¿Desde cuando aprendiste a leer?..

Purpura se acerco poseído donde su hermano, como pudo pensar que le ocultaría algo tan grande como lo es una guerra bélica con toda la armada. Si él es el todo poderoso mas alto Purpura, según el tratado Irken de alturas tenia el mismo derecho que él de saber lo que tenga que ver con la armada.

-No soy tan tonto como tú crees, querido hermano.

Arrastro las últimas palabras, viendo con una mirada tan profunda a su hermano que lo hizo sudar frio.

-Ahora aclárame lo de la última voluntad de Miyuki y el pak defectuoso.

* * *

**~Devuelta en la Tierra~**

De un segundo a otro el líquido dejo de caer del cielo, sintiéndose segura bajo techo, algo suave secaba su rostro. Abrió sus ojos una y otra vez aclarando su visión, topando su dominante mirada morada con una furiosa rubí.

-Ahgrrr Tak tonta, pudiste habré muerto por tu estupidez.

¿Zim? El verdugo que acababa de denigra y humillar, ¿La había salvado del imparable acido? Lo más ilógico que le estaba demostrando preocupación asía a ella, y otra cosa, ¿Que era esa cosa suave secando su rostro?.

Noto que el ojos rubís secaba su rostro con una esponjada toalla, esto no tenía ningún sentido, ¿Desde cuando era tan amable si la odiaba? También noto que esa escoria la acababa de insultar.

-El único con estupidez aquí eres tu tarado. Y se puede saber, ¿Por que me sálvate de la caída de acido?.

Uso un tono más de demanda que de pregunta. Zim apretó la toalla con rabia, apunto de decir lo más obvio.

-Primero eso era cosa lluvia no acido, eres tan tonta que no sabes que la lluvia de este repulsivo planeta quema ya habiendo estado aquí. Segundo sucia Tak, Zim no te salvo, Zim te vio tan estúpida estando apunto de quedar en agonía por la lluvia, que pudiste habré muerto y ¡SOLO ZIM PUEDE ACABAR CON TU PATETICA VIDA TAK TONTA!, ¡SOBRE TODO DESPUES DE LO QUE LE ISITE A EL SOPRENDENTE ZIM!.

Miro a otro lado cruzando los dedos mental mente por habré sonado lo mas convincente, la verdad era que al ponerse otro uniforme que traía de emergencia en su pak y habré salido caminando dolorosamente por sus sin numero de heridas del callejón, a los pocos pasos ver a su odiada enemiga quemándose bajo la lluvia, una fuerte presión en el pecho lo hizo correr donde ella, tomarla de la muñeca corriendo a su base para ponerla a salvo, claro que no se lo admitiría, él solo sentía odio a si a ella, no puede existir un sentimiento mayor al odio así que se podría decir que lo que sentía por la dominante Irken frente a él que sin notarlo le erizaba la piel al oírla habla era mas que odio.

Tak sabia que mentía, su verdugo era demasiado tonto como para sonar convincente, pero algo más la intrigo.

-Tarado, ¿Por que tu no estas quemado por la lluvia?.

También noto que Zim no traía puesto su disfraz, lo cual la incomodaba por que podía ver esas delgadas antenas lastimadas que la tentaba a acariciarlas y chuparlas. El pequeño Irken se cruzo de brazos sin verla.

\- Zim tiene un mecanismo de defensa con pegamento contra la cosa lluvia, pero eso no te importa sucia Tak. Cállate y quítate la ropa.

Ahora era él el del tono demandante

La de mirada morada no pudo evitar que aquella sonrisa perversa volviera aposarse en su rostro, dando lugar a una imagen mental por lo dicho de los labios de sus verdugo que los vio moverse lento al articular palabra, de seguro su mente le jugaba una mala broma pero desde lo de ayer en la casa de la de mirada ámbar su mente no volvería hacer como antes. Dejo de lado que su piel aun se quemaba por su ropa mojada.

-Que no oyes a Zim, dije que te quitaras la ropa, ¡QUITATE ESE MUGRIENTO UNIFORME!.

Grito aun cruzado de brazos sin dejar de ver a otro lado, durante toda la conversación no había visto a la cara más de dos segundo a su inferior enemiga, se sentía más que molesto con ella (con claras razones).

La fémina comenzó a quitarse despacio uno de sus guantes, sonriéndole con malicia mientras desvanecía su disfraz, le agradaba por donde iba esto.

-Dame una buena razón para que lo haga.

Su tono era suave con deseo, quizás los consejos de la latosa de Mía no eran tan desequilibrados. Zim seguía viendo a otro lado sin notar que la causante de su desdicha lo estaba intentando seducir.

-Por que tienes la ropa mojada y te sigues quemando por ello, solo ¡ZIM! Puede quemar tu inferior piel arrojándote algo en un miserable futuro cercano. Y mas importante estas mojando el increíble piso de la base de Zim, lo que provocara que Gir intente secarlo y todo terminara lleno de baba radiactiva de mono como la ultima cochina vez.

Sabia que si la fémina seguía con la ropa mojada continuaría dañando su piel, no quería que eso pasara mintiéndose a si mismo que por su gran orgullo solo él podía dañarla, no por que en realidad le preocupaba. Tak dejo de quitarse el guante cambiando su expresión de deseo por una de rabia.

\- ¡QUE!, ¡SOLO POR ESO QUIERES QUE ME QUITE LA ROPA ESCORIA DE CUARTA!, ¡SI QUE ERES UN COMPLENTO TONTO, MUCHO MAS GRANDE DE LO QUE ME IMAGINE!.

El ojos rubís le dio una mirada de veneno logrando conectarla con la altanera mirada que lo envolvía cautivándolo, pero su indignación con rabia era mucha.

-Y tu que creerías sucia Tak. Zim te odia. ¡TU VIOLATE A ZIM, Y LE ARROJATE DOS SUCIOS DINEROS EN SU EXTRAORDINARIA CARA! Dos dineros es el sueldo de un zángano Irken cada dos años, pero aquí en la Tierra no es ni la cuarta parte de un centavo. Como te atreves a decir que el increíble Zim no vale ni eso, ¡TE ODIO TAK, TE ODIO! ¡TÚ ABUSATE DE ZIM!.

Tak lo vio irritada acercándose amenazadoramente a él, olvidando su uniforme mojado que no paraba de quemarla.

-Tú empezaste jalándome a ese solitario callejón, y-lo-estabas-disfru-tando.

Se lo dijo pausado poniendole mayor peso a las ultimas palabras.

-¡NO ES CIERTO! fue doloroso aunque delicioso, espera ¡MIENTES! Eso no volverá a pasar, no volverás a tener a Zim sometido nunca, me escuchaste ¡NUNCA! ¡NUNC…!.

Sus labios fueron callados por un dominante beso que sobrepasaba lo apasionado. Lo de "Nunca" sobre paso cualquier insolencia para la fémina, que ese Irken aun no entendía que después de lo que paso le pertenecía, podía hacer lo que quisiera con el una y otra vez, por nada aceptaría una negación.

El ojos rubí no sintió en que momento esa fémina lo arrojo a el sofá de la sala aumentando la intensidad en el beso, sus enguantadas manos se adueñaron de sus lastimadas antenas, asiéndolo ronronear sonrojado retorciéndose bajo su dominante cuerpo húmedo por la lluvia. Como odiaba sentirse sometido por los labios y calculadoras manos de su enemiga, sumándole su respiración agitada y su cuerpo apegándose a el suyo, pero sin admitirlo disfrutaba demasiado esto, al punto que su orgullo de invasor se disipaba placenteramente sometido a esos labios que intentaba igualar sin poder respirar por la intensidad de ellos.

Los labios de su sometedora se separaron de los suyos subiendo para saborear sus lastimadas antenas. Zim la miraba con sus ojos rubís medio abiertos, intentando articular palabra con su respiración agitada, si el contacto de sus bruscas manos lo desfallecían no digamos el contacto de su humeda y larga lengua tipo serpiente recorriéndolas.

-T… Tak…T… Takyyy… ah… ooh… Q… Que… ases… ah.

Se le dificultaba demasiado hablar entre jadeos por la tortura aumentada por la fémina al dejar de solo saborear las antenas y ahora chupándolas una a la vez. El ojos rubís aferraba sus manos enguantadas al sofa, era tan humillante para su gran orgullo ser sometido tan fácilmente por su inferior enemiga pero su deseo provocado por ella le nublaba la mente. Tak dejo de chupar sus antenas pero las siguió acariciando con brusquedad ganando más ronroneos de minino involuntarios de su enemigo. Miro sonriendo con perversidad su expresión de placer con agonía.

-Lo único que estoy asiendo es dejarte claro cual es tu posición, Zim.

Susurro su nombre bajando a su cuello, sin dejar de probar cada centímetro dándole leves mordidas sobre las marcas resientes, quería que fueran lo mas visibles para que todos los que las vieran se dieran cuenta que ese Irken que tanto odiaba estaba marcado por ella, su temperatura explotaba de elevada, acariciando con brusquedad esas lastimadas antenas. El ojos rubís sentía volver a nacer aquella incomoda presión en su entrepierna mas por el hecho de la fémina asiendo presión de sus caderas sobre su pelvis.

Tak adoraba escuchar esos ronroneos que la excitaban, ronroneos entre jadeos de dolor con placer, ronroneos que le suplicaban que no se detuviera. Sonrió complacida por ello, seria por saber que ella tenia el control sobre el creador de su desgracia oh por que comenzaba a sentir algo que no sabia explicarlo, aparte de la temperatura de su cuerpo ardiendo como su piel quemada, había algo mas que no definía, lo dejaría como mas que odio.

El ojos rubís tomo su bello rostro con sus desesperadas manos uniendo de nuevo sus labios, el sabor de ellos sobrepasaba cualquier deleite, la fémina le correspondió mas dominante soltando sus antenas deslizando sus manos en el cuerpo lastimado de su verdugo, quería arrancarse sus guantes y volver a desgarrar ese estorboso uniforme para sentir el rose de sus pieles.

Estando a un segundo de ello, un Gir salto muy emocionado sobre ellos, asiéndolos caer del sofá, cortando la ispiración de ambos.

-¡YA EMPEZO LA TELENOVELA DEL CANAL DE LAS EXTRELLAS!, ¡YUPI!.

Zim se paro viendo con cólera a su primer asistente.

-¡GIR!.

-hssss, silencio Amo, ahora saldrá si Teresa sobrevivió a la operación de cejas.

Dijo emocionado comiendo chiles rellenos con otros chiles. Zim lo regañaba mas que frutado, sin fijarse que Tak se paro impactada viendo la pared con la figura mal hecha que él pinto de ella, ese acto trasmitía una fuerte desesperación.

Seria cierto lo que le dijo hoy en la escuela que la tenia en la cabeza día y noche desde ase meses, ¿Seria que el sentía mas que odio por ella? Y si así era, ¿Que podía llegar a sentir ella por él?.

Su mente se perdió en el vacío viendo esa pared, recordando detalladamente las palabras mencionada por la de mirada ámbar un día antes en su casa.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**Hija que fue lo que le digite a Tak?.**

**Mía: Jajaja la verdad ni idea, bueno aun no leo el libreto.**

**-De todas formas lo único que tu lees de el son tus líneas peque. Por cierto leí unos comentarios de la belleza de dibujo que hizo el Lobo espacial de ti y PM, y en uno decían si tu… ah… tenias alguna chica en tu expediente.**

**Cierra uno de sus bellos ojos abriendo mas el otro seria, luego sonríe intentando no reírse.**

**Mía: Que yo sepa no. Los chicos son demasiados viol… acosables, como para voltear a ver a otro lado. Pero si llegara a pasar juro por mis sexis botas dibujadas por el papasito rico de Observador Daam que lo aria público.**

**-Jajaja tu todo te lo tomas a juego peque. Bueno lindos espero les haya agradado el cap, (completamente al igual que el fic dedicado a mi querido Lobo espacial nwn) esperare sus comentarios, estoy muy agradecida por todos los que leen esta rareza de fic, y aviso que tengo un par de ideas y apuntes para otros fics, estén pendientes.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


	8. CLASES

_**Hola linduras. Lamento habre tardado de nuevo ;0; pero por motivos personales valio la pena estar muerta en la pag para dedicar mi tiempo en algo muy importante nwn**_

_**Nota:"Cap no adto para fans de Dib" No lo lean, les dejara mal sabor de boca. No acepto reclamos porque les estoy avisando, si lo leen es por gusto suyo.**_

_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

_**Les recomiendo leer las obras divinas y epicas de fics Zatr de mi venerado colega que le sobra el talento Observador Daam /^o^/ Tiempos Desesperados los atrapara y Vida Nueva los hara sentir mil emosiones QuQ y...**_

_**Zim: ¡YA CALLATE SUCIA HUMANA MELENA LARGA! Zim quiere ver lo que le pasara a el mono Dib.**_

_**-Quieres ver? .**_

_**Zim: Si. Zim hasta trajo golosinas, sodas, una camara y un sofa.**_

_**Se sienta comodamente comiendo una golosina de vainilla.**_

_**-Camara? jajaja ok estas peor que mi hija. Espero disfruten el cap y si les incomoda dejen de leerlo.**_

_**Zim: ¡SILENCIO!.**_

_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 8: **CLASES.**

~Un día antes~

Llevaba horas con lo mismo, no podía, simplemente no podía. Esos códigos escritos en el idioma Irken no lograban tener significado, ni siquiera el traductor de la nave de Tak ayudaba. Le absorbía tanto tiempo seguir en lo mismo pero tener en cuenta que estando cerca de la galaxia de la Tierra y él como defensor de ella debía estar al tanto de todo lo que la rodea (Eso y que por su solitaria vida no tenía nada más que hacer).

-Por Venus, ¿Que querrá decir ese mensaje? Creo que ya llevo dos horas con lo mismo.

Se dijo para si con su eterna conversación con él mismo, miro la hora en el reloj de su celular, inconscientemente reviso los últimos números en registros encontrándose con el numero de esa chica que hace unas horas le había marcado. No se negaba así mismo que se sentía mal por las palabras que uso, quizás por ello no logra concentrase.

\- ¿No eres mi tipo? Si lo pienso esa expresión no tiene ningún sentido, por que no se habla del mismo tipo de sangre.

Observo el celular con la leve intención de marcar pero ese sexto sentido desarrollado con los años paro con el movimiento de sus dedos.

-No. No voy a devolverle la llamada. Si lo hago seria seguirle el juego y no estoy seguro a que juega cambiando de novio a diario como de ropa pero yo no seré parte de ese juego.

Arrojo lejos el aparato celular intentando concentrase en su tarea actual, pero era claro que hoy seria imposible.

-Bien, quizás debería concéntrame en el nuevo plan malvado de Zim.

Saco su libreta de apuntes revisándola sigilosamente.

-Se que planea algo, ya tiene mucho sin dar un golpe.

Reviso con intensidad cada una de las páginas y nada.

\- ¡Por Marte! Zim a hecho lo mismo durante meses. Estar con expresión nostálgica viendo cosas de color morado, ¿Pero cual será su problema?.

Guardo la libreta frustrado de no encontrar algo importante de que ocuparse para no pensar en la llamada de la ojos ámbar, pero era difícil no pensar en ese tono tan extraño para él, ¿Seria coquetear? No sabía mucho del tema (Quizás nada) pero hasta su mente inocente de esos temas sabia que eso no era un coqueteo normal.

-Que habrá querido decir con eso de que se le ocurría un mejor lugar para la mano sobre la laptop.

Sacudió su cabeza borrando cualquier idea que intentara formarse.

\- Esa chica no está bien. Comportarse como se comporta queriendo llamar la atención es un problema de autoestima. Quizás hasta mental.

Corto su eterna conversación con él mismo sintiendo una pesada mirada clavada detrás de su espalda. Primero solo había sido una leve mirada, pensó que su mente lo hizo creer que lo observaban producto de los años que sea sentido así por Zim, pero esa mirada aumento a una capaz de partirlo en dos por su intensidad.

Voltio con temor su cabeza topando su mirada con un par de ojos verdes con bríllo asesino, no lograba distinguir la forma de su cuerpo por la oscuridad de su cuarto, trago saliva por notar que el bríllo asesino de esa mirada verde oscuro había aumentado por lo último que dijo. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo de casi catorce años le decía que esto no terminaría bien.

Estaba a punto de decir algo oh escapar ágilmente de ese ser cuando lo vio salir de las sombras a la claridad que daba la pantalla de su laptop a su cuarto, tembló por la posible imagen de un ser horrible.

Se calmo en gran manera al ver que el dueño de esa mirada temible era un pequeño cachorrito tipo lobito, esponjado, suave a simple vista, de un color negro muy intenso.

-Ah. Hola perrito, ¿Como éntrate aquí?.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo por lo esponjosa que era esa pequeña creatura, se atrevió acercarse a él y acariciar su cabeza notando un tatuaje de una llama de fuego en su frente ,¿Qué tipo de persona tatuaría a un animalito? Se pregunto acariciando su cabecita.

Fue lo último que pensó antes de sentir su cuerpo ser estrellado en un fuerte golpe en una de las paredes del cuarto, luego ser arrojado el doble de fuerte a otra y otra.

\- ¡AAAH PERRO MALO!.

Grito cayendo de golpe al piso sintiendo su cabeza ser hundida con presión en el y sus pies y manos inmovilizados. Para esa esponjada creatura le era muy fácil romper esos frágiles huesos de humanos similares a un papel mojado. Pero se contuvo recordando esas palabras "Tráelo en una sola pieza con cuidado, y si te excedes te decomisare tus colores y crayolas para dibujar" le era sencillo conseguir otros en otra tienda si eso pasaba pero le gustaba hacerle creer a esa Irken a su cuidado que consideraba smeet que podía amenazarlo con algo tan insignificante.

\- ¡SUELTAME!.

Exigió el ojos ámbar intentando liberar sus pies y manos recientemente amarrados, como respuesta de su exigencia recibió un golpe en su enorme cabeza, no tan fuerte como hubiera deseado esa falsa creatura esponjada pero si lo suficiente como para noquearlo.

* * *

~Lejos de ahí en una casa pintada de amarillo (Con una motocicleta tirada en el patio de afuera como si fuera cualquier cosa)~

Tak observaba atentamente un arma inútil que le mostraba la ojos ámbar, debería ser una broma si pensaba en su cabeza defectuosa que algo tan simple le serviría para su venganza.

\- No te imaginas como amo a este bebe, están hermoso. Tengo una docenas de recuerdos con el, y que recuerdos jajaja.

La Irken acariciaba un largo látigo negro con adoración, Tak se lo arrebato viéndola con una profunda seriedad.

-Dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a su dueño.

La ojos ámbar movió sus largas pestañas con sonrisa juguetona, mientras Tak analizaba calculadoramente el látigo.

\- Lo dices por que el látigo es sexi como yo.

-No. Lo decia por que esta cosa es inservible, no tiene púas alrededor para arrancar trozos de piel como los que normalmente se ocupan con los esclavos en los planetas conquistados. Y mi venganza seria más que solo darle de latigazos a Zim.

Mía intento no sufrí un ataque de risa por la actitud tan cerrada de su compañía. Comenzó a pasearse alrededor suyo, sería tan interesante despertar el lado perverso de la de mirada altanera.

-Obviamente que no se quedara solo en latigazos chula.

Comenzó a usar un tono seductor en susurros, su intención era que la de mirada morada aprendiera a usar ese tono.

-Que es lo que una imponente fierra hace cuando acorrala a su presa.

Tomo una de sus manos mostrándole como tomar el látigo con firmeza pero a la vez delicadeza, sin dejar de susurrarle en ese tono.

-Juega con ella de forma lenta, lenta, antes de devorarla.

Movió con su mano la de la mirada altanera que sostenía el látigo asiendo que golpeara con fuerzas el piso de la sala.

Tak sintió una corriente eléctrica al hacer eso con el látigo. Sonrió sin notarlo, quizás no era del tipo de letales armas a las que estaba acostumbrada pero podría llegar hacer algo entretenido usarlo. Claro que eso no quitaba que le pareciera ridículo estar recibiendo una especie de clase impartida por alguien más defectuosa que Zim.

-Aclarando eso, ¡PODEMOS EMPESAR!.

Grito alegremente girando en un pie, lo que hizo que la fémina altanera borrara su sonrisa volviendo a su seriedad.

-Pero falta algo.

"Un cerebro para instalártelo" pensó Tak. La ojos ámbar miro el reloj de la pared de su sala.

-Pero llegara en uno, dos, tre...

No termino de hablar viendo felizmente que la puerta se habría entrando atreves de ella el esponjado oscuro cachorrito similar a una cría de lobito, el cual tiro a los pies de las dos féminas el cuerpo inconsciente del joven Membrana.

La ojos morados lo miro pensativa pateándolo con una de sus botas para comprobar si seguía vivo, mientras que la ojos ámbar miraba extrañamente molesta como pocas veces a su disfrazado Uci que desvanecía su disfraz.

-PMito te dije que ¡TUVIERAS CUIDADO!.

El Uci mirada vacía solo la vio indiferente, debería agradecer que no descuartizó a ese cabezón humano en el camino.

-Ahora le regalare tus colores y crayolas a un artístico vago que pase por la calle.

Se cruzo de brazos indignada, lo que no hizo cambiar la actitud vacía del Uci. Tak continuaba con su método de análisis pateando a Dib con una bota provocando que él ojos ámbar medio se quejara.

-En primera te recuerdo que tu Uci robado es de combate, fue construido para matar así que no te sorprenda que no tenga cuidado oh que te mate un día de estos, en segunda no dramatices el humano está bien.

La ojos ámbar siguió cruzada de brazos viendo con enojo a su compañero.

-Bueno. Ahora Míster lúgubre llévate al humano ya sabes dónde.

Se agacho a quitarle los lentes antes que su Uci obedeciera llevándose al humano cargado con una de sus robóticas manos en silencio. La de mirada altanera devolvió el látigo a su dueña, ella la vio suavizando su mirada molesta.

-Una cosa chula, PMito sería capaz de auto-desactivarse el mismo antes de tocarme, y si no tuvo cuidado con el humano es por algo qu...

La fémina de ojos morados no la dejo termina por el hecho que no le interesaba en lo mínimo.

-Como sea. ¿Dime para qué quieres a ese humano?.

La ojos ámbar le regalo una sonrisa tan cinica que la hizo sudar por el cambio repentino en su actitud infantil.

-Para mostrarte un juego divertido de como torturar a tu verdugo.

Tak jamás lo admitiría pero en ese instante el temor la abrazo por pensar en lo que presenciaría esa noche.

* * *

~Media hora después~

Dib despertó sintiéndose amarado a una silla con sus ojos vendados, intento gritar pero se percato de una mordaza en su boca. ¿Que era esto?, ¿Un secuestro? Secuestro a mano de un cachorrito tipo lobo esponjoso, pero a quien se le ocurriría secuestrarlo. Una corazonada le afirmo que esto no se trataba de Zim.

Su curiosidad aumento al escuchar una puerta abrirse junto al sonido de una música extraña. No tenía ni idea que detrás de la venda que cubría sus bellos ojos miel, Mía con su disfraz de adolecente humana le asía un seductor baile bajando las escaleras del sótano donde lo tenían prisionero, jamás imaginaria que un diminuto vestido negro de encaje adornaba su bello cuerpo, junto a unos seductores tacones de punta muy alta y delgada del mismo color, y menos que un ferros látigo era su compañero de baile. Tembló al oír el sonido del látigo golpeando en sinfonía el piso de ese desconocido lugar iluminado solo por velas de las que nacian un cautivante olor.

Mía termino su exótico baile quedando frente al inmovilizado humano, una expresión seductora se posaba en su rostro que rápido cambio a enojo notando que el humano tenía los ojos vendados, no habiendo visto su sensual entrada. En ningún momento le dijo a su Uci que le vendara los ojos. Pensó en ir a reclamarle pero no lo haría, se arrepentía de hábrele gritado ase un momento, claro que no cumpliría la amenaza de regalar sus preciados colores y crayolas a un sucio vago, ella no peleaba jamás con su primer amigo robótico que era lo que más quería y menos empezaría hoy a causa de un chico.

Si su silencioso guardián Uci le había vendado los ojos era por que analizo que ese humano a diferencia del resto caídos en su larga lista podía notar algo raro en ella estando en una situación así. Siempre tendría presente lo persuasivo que el ojos esmeraldas mecánicas es, por lo tanto la venda se quedaba. Además era excitante el hecho que el humano no supiera su identidad, sonrió viéndolo se miraba tan indefenso pero siempre con ese aire que solo ese chico tenia.

\- Ya termínate con tus payasadas, Mía.

Dijo la altanera fémina refiriéndose al baile de la ojos ámbar en lo que bajaba las escaleras del sótano harta de esperar. Como respuesta la Irken le sonrió desvaneciendo su disfraz, decidió quitarle un momento la mordaza al humano, por la culpa de su no-amiga él ya sabía su identidad así que le dijera lo que quisiera.

\- ¡MÍA!.

Grito indignado al ser liberado de la mordaza.

-Así que tú me mandate a ese ¡Perro del demonio!

Sintió que un delgado dedo se posaba sobre sus labios que se encontraban resecos.

-Cuida tu hermosa boquita Dibi. PM no es de ningún demonio, solo tiende a olvidar su trato suave cuando alguien no le agrada por algo.

Aparto su delgado dedo de sus labios, asiéndolo oler su endulzante y seductor aroma de su perfume por la cercanía.

\- ¿PM? Por Marte, ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese para un perro?.

-Significa Pelea Mortal pero me gusta pensar que es PM como la noche, mi hora favorita del día guapote.

Otra voz los interumpio.

-¡HEY! Ojos amarillentos, vas a seguir hablando con el espécimen de prueba oh proseguiremos.

La paciencia de la ojos morados era muy poca cuando de esperar se trata, sin esperar respuesta saco todas las armas de su pak junto a sus cuadro extremidades biónicas.

¡¿TAK?! Se pregunto el humano alarmado, por que que la 'inquieta' de su compañera de escuela lo tuviera secuestrado de seguro se trataría de una broma infantil encaprichada por hábrele dicho que no era su tipo, pero que Tak la Irken que junto con Zim encabezaba su lista de enemigos estuviera presente, solo le decía que ya estaba muerto.

Una entre tantas cosas que le intrigaba mientras luchaba inútilmente en desatarse de la silla, ¿Como era que ese par se conocía? Y mucho más importante, ¿Que le pensaban hacer?, ¿Qué significo eso de espécimen de prueba?...

-Guarda eso chula. No ocuparemos ninguna de esas cosas soldadita. Y ¿Por que no traes puesto el sexi vestido color vino que te di como uniforme de clases?.

-Porque lo destroce con mis garras y arroje a la ¡Basura! Jamás ni por mis altos usaría algo tan ridículo.

¿Sexi vestido?, ¿Clases? Por Mercurio de que se trataba esto, y quien rayos había hecho esos tortuosos nudos, un medio movimiento intentando liberarse de ellos y lo asían sentir que le cortarían las muñecas. No soporto más segundos en silencio empezando con las interrogantes que atormentaban su mente.

\- ¡TAK!, ¿Qué haces en la Tierra?, ¿Desde cuándo volviste?, ¿Has venido a vengarte?, ¿Cómo es que conoces a Mía?, ¿Qué piensan hacerme?, ¿Zim sabe que estas aquí?, ¿Tienes otro plan para conquistar la Tierra?, ¿De qué trata esto?, ¡Eh, eh, eh!.

La ojos ámbar se sentó en las piernas del humano sin ningún tipo de permiso intentando aguantarse la risa por algo que acababa de analizar, ganando un fuerte sonrojo por parte de su tocayo de ojos sintiendo ese suave y liviano cuerpo sobre él, sin saber que era el de una alíen de la misma especie que su odiado némesis.

-Cuantas preguntas tocayo de ojos. Entre ustedes hubo algo cierto.

Uso tono juguetón metiendo sus manos sin guantes por debajo de la camisa del chico amante de lo paranormal comenzando acariciar con una gran maestría su estomago y pecho. Lo cual erizo la piel del joven, sentía como que finas uñas largas empezaban un relajante baile sobre su piel. Si supiera que esas supuestas uñas largas eran filosas garras estaría helado en lugar de sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse por primera vez en su joven vida.

-Dime Dibilito, ¿Ya te chupo el diablo?.

Le susurro cerca de una de sus orejas procediendo a morderle la punta de ella, mientras sus filosas garras asían un leve rose sobre las tetillas del humano, esto era demasiado incomodo para él, sobre todo porque su temperatura elevándose le afirmaba que empezaba a gustarle.

-¿Chupo el diablo?.

Se pregunto para si la fémina que observaba la escena molesta por que de nuevo esa estúpida casi smeet ocupaba ese tonto idioma de doble sentido que aun no entendía, pero entendía que esa ojos amarillentos insinuó que entre ella y ese humano hubo algo, ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera una estúpida alianza, si a eso se refería.

-¡OYE GENIA, ENTRE ESE HUMANO Y YO NO HUBO NADA!.

Ese grito de reclamo saco a Mía de lo que asía, medio vio sobre su hombro a la molesta fémina, sonrió con malicia subiendo una de sus manos para jugar en el cabello del ojos ámbar enredando sus garras, manteniendo su otra mano acariciando su pecho empezando a dejar leves rasguños en él, acerco sus labios a su cuello para probarlo. Sintiendo al humano vibra.

-Así. Y porque me lo dices de esa forma.

Su tono se volvía perversamente seductor dirigido para él chico de su mismo color de ojos pero manteniendo la conversación con su no-amiga. Dib entro en un estado de ido no definía si estas sensaciones que nacían en él era producto de una tortura del infierno por la reacción que le ocasionaba a su cuerpo volviendo su respiración agitada, oh por lo mismo una tortura del cielo.

\- ¿Dibi, Hubo algo entre ustedes?.

Musito entre atrevidos pero suaves besos en su cuello, suavizando aun más su tono perverso.

-No.

Respondió involuntariamente con su mente empezando a quedar en blanco con su temperatura subiendo y su rostro ardiendo de sonrojado, odiando estar atado para ser partícipe de esto, ¡POR JUPITER!, ¿Pero que le estaba asiendo esta chica?, ¿Embrujándolo oh lavándole el cerebro? Solo esa explicación encontraba para no estar gritando a todo pulmón que lo liberaran.

\- Vez mi 'adorable' Tak, él me lo dice de una forma calmada, en cambio tu lo gritas alterada. Discúlpala Dibi, esta así por que aun no asimila que le toco las antenas a Zim hoy.

Dijo sin cambiar su tono apartándose del humano para ver mejor la ración cómica de la ojos morados que en este momento le daba una mirada con la misma cantidad de odio con las que miraba a Zim, como le encantaba molestarla por comenzar a conciderarla su amiga. El atado chico analiza lo escuchado.

-¿Toco? Espera... No inventes, quieres decir ¿Que Tak le manoseo las antenas a Zim?.

La mencionada se enfureció luchando por no sonrojarse sin saber el por qué.

\- ¡NO SE LAS MANOSEE! ¡QUERIA ARANCARSELAS!.

"Si claro" Dijeron incrédulos los presentes casi al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que la ojos morados se sintiera más frustrada y sonrojada.

-Si ese es alguna especie de ritual de apareamiento Irken prefiero no saberlo, gracias.

Pidió el joven de casi catorce años peleando con el mismo para recuperar la cordura que le gritaba que lo abandonaría por sentir las suaves manos de la ojos ámbar poniéndole de nuevo la mordaza en los labios, ya había hablado demasiado. Tak jalo a Mía de uno de sus brazos acercándola violentamente donde ella, le reclamo con rabia intentando cambiar el tema que ni había venido al caso mencionarlo.

\- Basta de idioteces ojos amarillentos. Tú me dijite que me impartirías clases de algo ¡EMPIEZA YA!.

La ojos ámbar cambio el bríllo de sus ojos a uno similar al de poseído con una infinita malicia, mordiéndose un labio dándole un toque envolvedoramente sexi, ofendida que esa fémina aun no entendiera que si iba lento y suave era para que sus ojos inexpertos observaran cada una de sus acción, e incluso el tono y expresión que usaba ahora para que aprendiera a usarlo. Pero si esa soldadita quería ir mas rapido como toda una buena máster lo aría, aunque fuera algo basico para no traumarla.

-De acuerdo mi aprendiz. solo te pediré dos cosas.

Saco las docenas de fotos que le había robado de Zim de su pak entregándoselas a una muy sorprendida y furiosa Tak.

-¡COMO...!

-Eso no importa.

No la dejo terminar sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Alguien que en serio odia a alguien no tiene tantas fotos del susodicho.

Dijo con seriedad la casi smeet.

-¡A QUE RAYOS QUIERES LLEGAR!.

Grito más fuerte que jamás la fémina altanera, subiendo sus defensas en vez de bajarlas, revisando calculadoramente si todas las fotos de su verdugo estaban completas. Dib escuchaba todo atento, incomodo por que Mía aun usaba ese tono exquisito y tortuoso para él.

-Que quizás sientas más que odio por él, esas fotos dicen obsesión, ansiedad por el protagonista de ellas, lo que se apega a un capricho, transformándose en un deseo, que en un giro de la vida para alguien de mente tan serrada como la tuya podría ser AMOR.

Lo soltó de golpe estando consiente que de seguro esa fémina altanera no estaba al tanto del significado de esa corta palabra que pesa tanto por la expresión de confusión marcada en su bello rostro. Le regalo una sonrisa traviesa mezclada con maldad, aumentando el cínico brillo de poseída en su mirada ámbar.

-Pero si tu orgullo prefiere humillarlo y tenerlo de tu eterno esclavo sumiso, deseoso de ti, sacándole provecho a ello. Presta atención y mira concentrada esas fotos imaginando que el sometido es él por ti.

Tak no tuvo ni tiempo de a firmar oh negarse viendo como la ojos ámbar levantaba el látigo negro olvidado, lanzando un latigazo a la camisa del humano empezando a romperla sin hacerle daño, repitió el movimiento dos veces asiendo que la camisa con carita callera destrozada sin lastimar su piel.

-Existe muchas formas de quitar la estorbosa ropa. Una es lenta para provocar, otra es esta pero se necesita maestría.

Se acerco más al ojos ámbar quitándole los zapatos y calcetines con rapidez.

-También está a lo loco.

Puso sus manos con la intención de darle uso a sus largas garras sobre los pantalones del amordazado chico, que se encontraba intrigado a la vez que temeroso por esto, con Tak abriendo como platos sus hermosos ojos morados.

-Y mi favorita, arrancándola.

Como lo dicho le arranco los pantalones al igual que cualquier otra estorbosa prenda debajo de ellos con sus garras. No le importaba que ese humano estuviera a una edad temprana, él la había tentado y si esto traería consecuencias de algún tipo las aceptaría oh simplemente las ignoraría. Tomo de nuevo su venerado látigo dando un fuerte golpe en el piso de una forma que decia mando.

-El latigo puede ser usado para tentar como en el baile que acabas de ver.

Azoto el desnudo pecho del chico con un pequeño latigazo que a pesar del miedo sin entender el motivo le erizo con un placentero escalofrió la piel, volviendo a subir la temperatura de su joven cuerpo.

-Para excitar.

Volvió azotar su pecho pero esta vez con fuerzas sacándole un grito de dolor al chico amante de lo paranormal que quedo ahogado en la mordaza pareciendo un gemido. La altanera fémina comenzaba a sentir un incomodo calor interior sonrojándose, sin poder mover un centímetro de su cuerpo, abriendo cada vez más sus ojos por que ellos engañosamente empezaban a mostrarle a ella con ese látigo y a su odiado verdugo amarado a esa silla.

-Los hombres y las mujeres no somos tan diferente ya que todos buscamos placer.

Volvió adar otro golpe con ese látigo a ese pecho de ese humano que solo conservaba la gabardina negra.

-Pero están intrigante como una tortura logra transmitir placer.

Azoto una y otra vez ese látigo en el ahora desangrado pecho que se movía agitado por los gritos que nacian en su boca y morían en la mordaza. Era tan doloroso para él ojos ámbar, pero ni asiendo uso de todo su intelecto entendería por que le estaba encantando.

\- Y jamás olvides unos detalles muy importante chula.

Arrojo el látigo muy lejos olvidándose de el, acercándose al chico sometido. Tomo su cabello en forma de guadaña con una mano jalándolo así atrás con rudeza, a la vez que con la otra mano tomaba con firmeza el órgano en la entrepierna del humano que a estas alturas ya había empezado a endurecerse palpitando, eso lo estremeció a un nivel indescriptible, sintiendo como su sometedora lamia entre besos la sangre de su pecho.

-Recuerda que existen chicos que merecen que los trates de la forma más fina.

Continuaba usando ese tono exquisito que torturaba a su tocayo de ojos y Tak en su mente memorizaba, viéndose a ella asiéndole eso al creador de su desgracia.

-Pero existen otros que merecen que los trates mal.

Aumento su sonrisa perversa.

-Y les gusta.

Soltó su cabello pasando esa mano por su delgado cuello dejando notorios rasguños, continuando el recorrido de esas finas garras bajando a su pecho sobre sus heridas resientes, lo excitaba lo cual se clasificaría como enfermizo.

-Al igual que debes recordar dejar tu marca ya sean en lugares menos oh más visibles. No importa sino tienes experiencia en esto, debes verte segura, por que no exite nada mas excitante para un hombre...

Chupo lento su cuello sin evitar el morderlo con deseo, asiendo que la respiracion de su dominado se agitara a niveles mas altos que lo pensado.

-Que una mujer segura.

Termino de decir en ese tortuoso tono. La altanera fémina cada vez oía mas lejana la voz de la ojos ámbar, solo miraba todo atentamente con su temperatura hirviendo, no definía que era lo que sentía pero le incomodaba tanto sentirse con ese fuego interior que pedía apaciguarse.

Mientras que el chico sometido por la otra Irken sentía la temperatura de igual manera, pero con una ansiada de que algo mas pasara para deshacerse de esa presión que cada vez aumentaba en su entrepierna, con el delirio de la suave mano de la de los ojos de su mismo color con supuestas uñas largas tomándo con cuidado pero dominio su palpitante erección, sintiendo como le decia entre deboradores besos bajando por su cuello y pecho sangrante "Dibbers fue un nene malo, debo castigarlo" erizando más su piel por sentir como ella se inclinaba poniendose de rodillas chocando su aliento sobre su despierta ereccion.

\- Sensibilidad.

Susurro bajo pero lo suficientemente alto para que la ojos morados la escuchara, antes de empezar a lamer esa erección que pedía atención y no tardando en introducirla por completo en su boca, asiéndolo sollozar entre más jadeos ahogados en la mordaza. Tak ya no lograba distinguir las palabras claras en su estado impactado que intentaba asimilar ese extraño acto que hace unas horas esa casi smeet le llamo juego. Jamás había escuchado algo así en sus años de preparación en la academia, ese comportamiento sería inaceptable para su raza, y si algo en su pak le afirmaba que eso está mal, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de verlo sumergiéndose en la imagen que le daba su mente?.

Su rostro le ardía sin parar viendo tan aparentemente realista que su odiado verdugo era el que tenia las muñecas amaradas detrás de esa silla, que el tenia los tobillos amarados a las patas del frente de la silla, que él era el de los ojos vendados, amordazado jadiando y sollozando, disfrutando el placer tortuoso que ella le daba succionando ese extraño órgano, moviendo su cabeza atrás y adelante cada vez a mayor velocidad, que ella era la que tragaba lo que sea que fuera lo que el sometido de su verdugo descargaba en su boca.

No miraba a la ojos ámbar lamiéndose los labios para limpiarlos levantandose del suelo diciéndole que partisipara en la actividad de la clase, la de mirada altanera solo se lograba ver a ella masturbando el órgano recientemente cansado de su verdugo obligándolo a despertar de nuevo, tampoco escucho a los lejos un par de últimos consejos. La ojos morados solo se miraba a ella con expresión perversa y segura, arrancándose la ropa arrojándola donde fuera sin dejar de tocar de forma brusca ese órgano asiéndolo endurecerse en segundos. Sus ojos le asían ver cada segundo lo más real posible que ella era la que se sentaba abriendo sus piernas sobre las de su sometido, asiendo entra esa palpitante erección dentro de esa parte de su cuerpo que jamás imagino que se le podía dar ese uso, moviendo las caderas cada vez más rápido chocando con las de su sometido, sintiendo el rose de sus pieles entre gritos de placer que le hacía nacer al igual que esa expresión adornando su rostro que expresaba el tocar todo el universo a la vez, aumentando el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y ella guiando sin piedad el ritmo, exigiendo mas y mas de forma voraz, mordiendo el cuello de su verdugo y abrazándose de ese marcado cuello de manera posesiva, aruñandolo con sus sanguinarias garras, pasando asi en la gloria sin saber cuanto tiempo que se sentia rapido pero a la vez lento.

Dejo de ver la escena un segundo viendo sus manos sin guantes, por el hecho que se los había quitado ordenándole a Mimí quemarlos. Esas manos con largas garras que tocaron esas antenas delgadas del Tarado que odiaba, esas manos que estimularon bruscamente existantes ronroneos de un macho Irken. En este instante esas manos le confirmaron en secreto que ellas podrían calmar un poco ese fuego que la consumía por dentro dejándose llevar sin pensar.

Levanto la mirada viendo como la que jamás admitiría era su maestra, daba un fuerte grito de placer a la vez que le parecía que la respiración del humano había hecho algo similar, sintiendo lo mismo que la Irken. Vio que le quitaba la mordaza partiéndola en dos con una de sus garras, uniendo y mordiendo sus labios sin control matando el poco aire recuperado en los pulmones del chico, ¿Unir labios? No entendía que era eso pero lo anoto mentalmente antes de salir corriendo como desquiciada de ahí.

La ojos ámbar descanso unos segundos su delicado rostro sobre el pecho de un muy cansado ojos de su mismo color que respiraba con dificulta luchando por recuperar el aliento, la Irken no había dejado de abrazar su cuello. Al escuchar la puerta del sótano azotarse junto a los pasos pesados de las botas de su no-amiga salir corriendo del lugar, sonrió por que sin la cuadradita presencia de su aprendiz podría hacer cosas más atrevidas con su secuestrado. Chupo una de sus orejas sintiéndolo regular su respiración en lo que pensaba en devolverlo más tarde a su casa, pero por el momento no lo dejaría en solo una vez esta noche.

* * *

La altanera fémina llego al primer cuarto que encontró. Abrió la puerta de una patada, se encerró tirando un gran ropero de madera para asegurar mejor la entrada. No quería que nada ni nadie la interrumpiera en lo que sea que sus manos la tentaban hacer, con su temperatura subiendo aun más por que sus descontroladas manos tocaban sus antenas bajando y subiendo con rudeza.

-Aaah...

Dio un suave pujido provocado por ella misma, arecostandoce en la cama de ese cuarto que le importaba poco de quien fuera. Aumentando el movimiento brusco de sus manos, ronroneando como minina.

Sintiendo que algo bajo su vientre se humedecía, viviendo un nuevo placer , bajando sus manos por su cuerpo quitándose la ropa para descubrirlo mejor, disfrutando la suavidad de las sabanas de la cama acariciando su cuerpo desnudo, en lo que una de sus bruscas manos se quedaba a estimular mas ronroneos en una de sus risadas antenas de fémina, y la otra se aventuraba a bajar por sus senos y abdomen plano hasta tocar esa parte húmeda bajo su vientre intentando no dañarse con sus propias garras sino calmar ese sofocante calor que emanaba de su cuerpo deseoso de atención.

-Aaaah... Z... Zim... aaah... ooh... Z... Zim... aah...

Decía con dificulta entre pujidos y ronroneos emborrachada de placer que sus inexpertas manos le brindaban, imaginando que el dueño de ese corto nombre que odiaba con su alma le provocaba ese placer con sus depreciables manos.

Sin saber que muy lejos de ahí el asía lo mismo pensando en ella.

-Aaah... T... Tak...

**(Continuara)**

* * *

_**-Ok Zim ya quita esa cara u.u**_

_**Zim plenamente impactado por lo de Tak OoO**_

_**-Ah... Zim esto es incomodo, podrias cambiar esa cara. Zim? Bien creo que no me oye. Mejor aprobecho para agradecerles a los que se aventuraron a leer y respectar el cap y de paso dar saludos desde ya de Navidad /^O^/**_

_**Observador Daam: Mi venerado y lindo escritor favorito espero te haya agradado el cap igual que el fic completamente dedicado a tu talentosa persona. Y Te deseo que tu y tus peques pasen una especial Navidad llena de dicha y mucha alegria bien merecida /^o^/ Y que Graska este feliz por ver tantas luces brillantes de polvora en el cielo *w* a mi tambien me gustan. Un abrazo con espiritu de Navidad para ti y tus letales peques (PD: Continua el codigo rojo, no creo que un casco viejo y Zim de escudo no-voluntario resista mucho XD)**_

_**AsHely Hewlett: Mi amada Mandaz, FELIZ NAVIDAD SECUAZ! Pasatelo hermoso e intenta no matar a nadie. Ya estoy bien pero no me molestaria que vinieras ^w^ pasatelo bien con el osito militar 7u7 (Por tu culpa muchos peques ya no creen en Santa OnO por ultimo es su culpa para que andan leyendo fics de T/M xD)**_

_**Sentimental Melody: Mi adorada Hermanita menor, quiero que tu navidad sea la mas bonita. Gracias por ser mi hermana, te amo mi joven poeta.**_

_**AlenDarkStar: Pasatelo Divino mi Maquiavelicamente-Talentosa Alen ~^o^~ (Te regalare un Neal con cinta de regalo X3)**_

_**Distroyer: Que tu navidad sea chingona mi hermosura de escritora -3- me encanta tenerte en mi casa, recuerda resivir bien a el Santa negro XD te quiero.**_

_**Amarantus: Felices fiestas Maestre de arte pura y deleitosa *u***_

_**Spokielover: Feliz navidad mi lindura de novia de Billy n.n.**_

_**PizzaBigLover: Alegrate esta navidad con nuestro esposo Reaper XD**_

_**Kokoro: Muy feliz navidad para ti linda y tu tierna peli-blanca nwn (Creo que Lincy pasara la Navidad contigo para que pase el 31 conmigo, asi convive con sus dos familias X3 )**_

_**Igualmente una feliz navidad para todos los lectores de esta pag y mis demas colegas: VikiPaxa, Shinoby Nehory, QUEEN SNOW FOST, Autopilotkitty, YueMoonLuna, Zero Gawain, AkumuHoshi, Anti-Jack, LosttAnFound064, 39 medalla, JuanMercer23.**_

_**Nos vemos/Leemos lindos.**_


	9. DESCONTROL

**Hola linduritas de la creación ~^o^~ Espero el inicio del 2015 los esté tratando bien. Escribí este cap hasta que mis manos me suplicaron descanso, espero lo disfruten, agradecimientos a mi fina Joya que me dio un par de ideas.**

**Aviso: "La Nota del cap anterior sigue en pie, no acepto reclamos por que estoy avisando"**

**Y que mejor forma de iniciar el año que recomendarles leer las obras maestras de mi idolatrado colega "Observador Daam" su bella Joya de fic "Vida nueva" ya esta completo *w* y "Tiempos desesperados" promete mucho este año tratandose de semejante artista y...**

**Me interrumpe un pequeño Irken enfurecido por acabar de ver el guión.**

**Zim: ¡SUCIA HUMANA MELENA LARGA! ¡LO HACES SOLO PARA MOLESTAR A ZIM!.**

—**Ah...? No se de que hablas nwn. Y espero hayas aprendido la vez pasada a no andar de mirón así como Dib aprendió a no andar de preguntón u.u tenía que llegar a preguntarnos a Kokoro y a mí que por que estabas como estabas y no estuvo contento hasta que supo detalles unu.**

**Llega un joven con una cabeza de tamaño de pista extremadamente grande, con un disfraz de Peter Pan.**

**Dib: Ni lo menciones, por Saturno no puedo creer que ustedes nos hayan dejado en estado de zombi durante "Dos semanas" lo que me pregunto es que... nos habrán hecho en ese tiem...**

—**¡BUENOS YA HABLAMOS MUCHOS! Pasemos al cap.**

**Zim y Dib: ¿Pero...?.**

**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 9: **DESCONTROL.**

Esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza como un boom por que aparte de eso no había escuchado nada de la infame boca de la de ojos ámbar.

_~Que quizás tu sientes más que odio por él, esas fotos dicen obsesión, ansiedad por el protagonista de ellas, lo que se apega a un capricho, transformándose en un deseo, que en un giro de la vida para alguien de mente serrada como la tuya podría ser amor~_

¿Amor? Más oh menos sabía el significado de eso, mucho menos que más. No tenía una computadora para averiguar más a fondo ese significado y la única que podía aclararle la duda era... ni siquiera lo consideraría.

\- ¡SUCIA TAK, ZIM TE ESTA HABLANDO!.

Esa molesta voz que para su desgracia ahora le provocaba sensaciones indescriptibles dentro de su ser la saco de sus pensamientos recordando que estaba parada frente a una figura de ella mal hecha, pintada en una de las paredes de la base de su "Odiado" verdugo.

-Ah... ¿Qué quieres Tarado?.

Dijo intentando no hacer nada al cruzar su altanera mirada con la orgullosa de ese Irken que de tenerlo cerca sentía el impulso de toparlo bruscamente a esa pared y volver a saborear su cuerpo con oh sin permiso, ¡ESTUPIDA MÍA! Tenía que abrí esa caja de pandora haciéndola pensar así. Pero debía ser fuerte ante esos impulsos, ella era más fuerte que ellos y debía concentrase en cosas más importantes que bajos deseos carnales, ¡ESO NO ES DE UNA SOLDADA IRKEN! Se dijo así misma apretando sus puños.

\- ¡ZIM TE DIJO CINCO COCHINAS VECES QUE GIR YA SE LARGO! Y a todo esto que estabas viendo...

Abrío sus ojos como platos al notar que Tak había estado viendo la pared con su increíble obra de arte, exacta a la poca cosa de Tak.

-Ah... eso, ¡GIR Y MINI ALCE LO HICIERÓN! Zim no tendría por que malgastar su precioso tiempo en inferiores cosas como ¡TÚ!.

La ojos morados se aguanto las ganas de tomarlo del cuello por que sabía que lo acercaría a su rostro y no se lograría contener a besarlo con su mente nublada.

\- Yo no pregunte quien lo hizo escoria de cuarta.

Se cruzo de brazos viendo a el sofá de la sala que por más desgracia la tentaba a lanzar a su verdugo a el y continuar con lo de hace un momento. Tonto sofa, paredes, piso, todo absolutamente todo se veía tan tentador ahora que sus ojos estaban abiertos.

\- Además es horrible.

Sonrió con cinismo aún con su mirada desviada pensando que por ese insulto ese orgulloso Irken la tomaría de los hombros con rudeza gritándole en su rostro, retándola a callarlo con un posesivo beso que lo dejaría sin aliento. Pero no, él pequeño Irken solo se enfureció apretando sus puños con rabia por esa crítica nada constructiva para su ¿Arte?.

-¡TAK TONTA, NO SABES NADA!, ¡ESA PINTURA ES PERFECTA!, ¡PERFECTA!, ¡TAN PERFECTA COMO ÉL QUE LA HIZO!.

La fémina volvió a cruzar su mirada con la suya borrando su sonrisa molesta por que ese Irken no tomaba la iniciativa, esque era tan tonto que no entendía por que ver hacerlo ese tipo de actos como decir que un garabato mal hecho por él era perfecto le provocaba una sensación agradable que no definía.

-Pensé que dijiste que tus asistentes lo habían hecho.

\- ¡MIENTES! Ah... digo, mira Tak cosa la apestosa lluvia ya se quito.

Intento cambiar el tema con lo que sea al a verse quedado sin argumento, cosa que no tardo en arrepentirse al ver a la fémina caminar con seriedad a la puerta.

\- Sucia Tak ¿Dónde vas?.

Detuvo un segundo sus pasos.

\- Primero no te importa, segundo si ya no cae acido del cielo llamado lluvia ya no tengo por qué seguir aquí en este pobre intento de base.

El ojos rubís apretó los dientes gruñendo con rabia por el insulto a su gloriosa base pero en ese momento lo que le importaba era seguir manteniendo a esa fémina serca, ya que no lo había tenido en estado de zombi durante meses y ahora solo se largaría como si nada.

-Pero Zim ya te dijo que Gir ya se fue. ¡ZIM TE ORDENA QUE SIGUAS CON LO DEL SOFA Y...!

La voz de la fémina no lo dejo terminar.

-Tu a mi no me ordenas nada Tarado. Solo te diré una cosa, lo del callejón...

Las antenas de ambos vibraron involuntariamente al mismo tiempo con un aparente sonrojo en sus rostros.

-Te diría que jamás paso y lo olvidaras pero todo lo contrario, quiero que tengas claro que lo del callejón solo fue el inicio, un inicio para lo que te espera.

\- ¿Eh?.

-Veremos a quien envuelve más la desgracia por ello.

El orgulloso Irken quedo confundido por esas palabras que sin entenderlas le dieron un mal presentimiento en su pak, observo como la de mirada altanera asía aparecer su disfraz saliendo por la puerta intentando ignorar sus quemaduras en la piel por su uniforme mojado.

* * *

Ni Tak había entendido bien por que dijo esas palabras, quizás por que así definía a Zim en su existencia, como la desgracia que desgracio su vida por ello ella aria lo mismo con la patética suya, desgraciarla hasta más no poder. Se dijo una y otra vez caminando con paso firme a pesar de su estado a la casa del fastidio andante con quien por el momento estaba obligada a convivir.

Se juro a si misma que antes de dejar la Tierra le desfiguraría su tonto fino rostro con sus propias manos y con las extremidades de su pak le arrancaría el suyo y como toque final le incrustaría sus botas en sus fastidiosos ojos amarillentos que le brillaban tanto.

¡ESTUPIDA SMEET! Pensó escalando una de las paredes de la casa con las extremidades de su pak, ni loca tocaría la puerta para que esa Irken comenzara a bombardearla con pregunta de qué paso, asiendo de todo por sacarle información clasificada que nunca ni habiendo sido su alumna le diría.

Logro entra por la ventana del cuarto que esa latosa le había asignado, se quito ese mojado uniforme y se empezó a untar de una crema especial para quemaduras que recordó traía en su pak, sanaría en pocas horas. Mientras lo asía observo su cuerpo con su piel intacta aparte de las quemaduras no tenia ni una sola marca de su encuentro con Zim, solo la sangre en su uniforme que esa cosa lluvia borro un poco. Cada segundo se convencía más que Zim era un inútil de primera, por que ella lo dejo lleno de sus marcas y él no pudo hacerle una sola.

Bueno mañana se encargaría de pensar en esas cosas. Sintió como sus manos untando la crema en su piel la invitaban a repetir lo de la noche anterior en la cama y habitación ajena, ¡No! Tenía que aprender a controlarse oh terminaría dominada y hasta destruida por sus bajos deseos.

-Ahora no.

Le dijo a sus manos mordiéndose un labio forzando a su cordura a no dejarla nuevamente.

\- No me importa si tengo que amarrarlas.

Para que dijo eso, solo logro ganar una imagen mental de ella con su verdugo y lazos inmovilizando.

-¡AAAAHHH!.

Se mordió más el labio inferíor asiendo sin notar una expresión sexi que la ojos ámbar le mostro antes de explicarle el uso del látigo, ahora que lo pensaba quería tener ese látigo en sus manos y darle el mejor de los usos, obvio no le daría el gusto de pedírselo a la ojos ámbar (Se lo quitaría sin que lo notara).

-¡BASTA!.

Le grito a sus manos sin guantes (Que por también estar mojados se los quito) Esas manos que como si tuvieran mente propia volvían acariciar con rudeza sus risadas antenas provocándole ronroneos involuntarios entre pujidos que luchaba por callar aun mordiéndose el labio.

-Aaaaah... Z... Zim... aaaaah... Zi.. Zim...

Como si fuera una fuerza sobrenatural se sintió ser lanzada a la cama por ella misma dejando a sus manos seguir bajando en su cuerpo dejándose uno que otro rasguño sin notarlo. Malditas manos que le desobedecían asiendo nacer y aumentar en segundos el fuego interior de su cuerpo, asiendo ese extraño acto que no sabía cómo llamarlo pero disfrutaba por ser un placer provocado por ella misma pero no siendo ni la mitad de satisfactorio de como había sido con su verdugo en el callejón, extrañaba tanto su cuerpo chocando con el suyo, sus jadeos, sus ojos magentas semejantes a los rubís, pero sobretodo sus exquisitos ronroneos.

-Aaaaaahhhh... Z... Z... Zim... mmm... aaaah...

Esas manos tocando con anhelo sus propios senos, bajando por su abdomen tan plano, buscando una de ellas acariciar esa humeda parte entre sus piernas que suplicaba ser satisfecha amenos en un engañoso momento imaginando que volvía a estar en ese instante con ese macho Irken que tanto se seguía diciendo odiar, su otra mano con garras la torturaba al doble con una de sus risadas antenas acariciándola a la vez que la maltrataba.

-Z... Z... Zim... aaaaaaaahhhhhh... Z... Zi... Zim... aaaaaah... Z...

Ya no podía morderse el labio aumentando el sonido de sus pujidos y ronroneos de minina por el contacto en su risada antena, quería volver a tener al dueño de ese nombre siendo uno solo con ella de nuevo. Pero ahora era muy tarde y si no se quedo en su base fue para demostrale que esto le importaba poco, por nada le demostraría el infinito deseo y necesidad que estaba desarrollando por él. Debía esperar a verlo mañana, si mañana volvería a verlo, pero ya no se sentía segura de si podría controlar sus acciones cerca de él al siguiente día.

* * *

~Mientras lejos de ahí~

En la base de quien se auto-proclamo el futuro dictador de la raza humana.

El susodicho Irken estaba de cabeza amarrado de pies y manos en su laboratorio.

\- Amo ¿Esto es necesario?.

-Si Computadora, solo así podre resistir la sucia tentación de volver hacer la cosa deshonrosa que la sucia de Tak obligo a las superiores manos de Zim ayer. Es inaceptable para mi gloriosa raza Irken.

-Pero señor si me permite decirlo.

La máquina de tecnología inteligente tocio incomodo.

-Eso no decía hace un momento que estuvo con la fémina Irken en el sofá.

-Ah... es por...que... ¡SILENCIO! No interrogues a tu grandioso Amo.

\- No lo hago señor pero en mi opinión debería hacer una tregua y alianza con la fémina por que de lo contrario terminaran matándose oh asiendo ese tipo de... rituales en público.

El Irken puso una expresión confundida.

\- ¿Por qué dices que arriamos esas... cosas en público?.

\- Por que según lo que vi parecían muy... ansiosos y si se están conteniendo es demasiado probable que acaben asiéndolas en público, y bueno...

\- ¡SILENCIO! Ya me canse de tontas charlas. Tu solo avísale a tu Amo cuando sea la hora de ir a la repulsiva escuela. Zim necesita pensar en cosas muy importantes ahora.

El Irken cerró los ojos comenzando a sonreír con placer mientras sus antenas empezaban a vibra, Computadora habría girado los ojos si tuviera.

-Esta fantaciando que la fémina es la que lo tiene atado de cabeza y se a puesto de rodillas a chuparle las antenas verdad?.

-Si... Ah ¡YA CALLATE!.

* * *

~Al siguiente día~

La de mirada altanera despertó con otro problema añadido a su larga lista.

Su uniforme al ábrelo dejado amontonado en el suelo seguía mojado con ese liquido quemante de lluvia, aparte que aun tenía algunos rastros de sangre de su verdugo. Lo peor que su sistema holográfico de su disfraz terrícola estaba fallando al habré absorbido algo de ese liquido acido en su pak, lo que conllevaba a no mostrar la vestimenta de su disfraz.

-Perfecto.

Gruño molesta.

\- ¿Y ahora con que ropa se supone que iré a la escuela?.

Cubrió molesta su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana blanca de la cama en lo que salía por la puerta del cuarto, enfurecida por tener que pedirle ropa prestada a esa fastidiosa ojos amarillentos.

Por ver como se vestía a diario y por el tonto vestido que le dio de uniforme de clase la otra noche (El cual voto a la basura) sabia de sobra su tonto gusto en vestimenta, sería un milagro si tenía algo medio decente para prestarle.

Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta del cuarto de esa Irken cuando noto que estaba medio abierta, la empujo observando que el cuarto estaba vacío, quizás esa ojos ámbar ya se había largado temprano a la escuela. Entro viendo en ese cuarto algo familiar pero lo ignoro, ya era tarde y debía irse por el hecho que los humanos de la edad que aparentaba su disfraz asistían a la escuela, no era que necesitara con cierto grado de ansiedad ver al ojos rubís.

\- Corto, corto, mucho más corto, ¡AAAAHH!, ¡POR QUE RAYOS ESTA SMEET SOLO TIENE FALDAS Y VESTIDOS CORTOS!, ¿Que no sabe lo que son los pantalones?.

Grito con cólera buscando en el enorme armario del cuarto. Pero si recordaba la primera vez que por desgracia vio a esa Irken traía puesto el pantalón del uniforme. Uniforme que estaba demasiado modificado, habiendo escotado su pecho y la parte de que le permitía su pak de la espalda usando sin mangas su blusa demasiado pegada de un inusual color rosa con una pequeña gema azul en el pecho, al igual que hizo al pantalón del uniforme mas pegado de lo permitido marcando demás, y hasta los guantes eran diferentes a los habituales siendo más largos y finos llegándole a los codos, incluso sus botas eran distintas sencillas pero sexis con un tacón alto y delgado en ellas, se preguntaba que necesidad tenia de usar su látigo disfrazado de cinturón en su cadera, que se supone que significaba esa modificación tan alterada en el uniforme de una soldada Irken, ¿Un aire sexi? Claro que no, esa era una terrible falta de respecto deshonroso para un respetable uniforme de soldado de su poderosa raza.

La altanera fémina suspiro resinada después de buscar entre centenares de ropa varios minutos a ponerse falda y peor aun una mini.

-Te juro que te arrancare tu pak defectuoso smeet.

Dijo rabiosa dejando la sabana que cubría su desnudo cuerpo caer y ponerse solo una pequeña falda de vuelitos color negra junto a una escotada blusa de tubo color morada (Amenos tenia ese color) pero se dejaría sus botas de siempre, jamás usaría esas cosas tortuosas que usaban las humanas llamados tacones.

Activo su disfraz holografico saliendo mucho más furiosa que como entro de ese cuarto. Iba maldiciendo en lo que bajaba las escaleras y llegaba a la sala, donde observo a su fiel Uci junto al igual de silencioso que ella Uci de la de los ojos ámbar jugando con una gran concentración Damas en un tablero que tenían en el piso.

Era el turno de Mimí la cual se encontraba en un aprieto que la haría perder el juego, PM ya había analizado la forma de que saliera de el pero se mantenía indiferente para que su contrincante no lo notara, vio que la Uci ojos rojos había apartado su robótica mirada del tablero observando algo impactada, giro su mirada donde la de su compañía viendo a la Irken altanera a la que la Irken a su cuidado le brindaba alojamiento, noto que le esquivaba la mirada a su Uci aparentemente hirviendo en cólera por la vestimenta que traía, no entendía el por qué estaba molesta, si la que el consideraba smeet se vestía así a diario y no se miraba incomoda como esa Irken. Claro que eso no le importaba así que regreso su mirada al tablero de Damas.

\- ¡MIMI! No me mires así oh pensare que tienes una avería. Mi uniforme está en mi cuarto quiero que lo limpies y le quites un liquido acido salado y rastros de sangre. Iré a la escuela te llamo si llegara a necesitarte.

Termino de decirle en lo que abría la puerta y la serraba de un portazo, molesta por lo incomoda que era esa exhibicionista ropa.

Mimí seguía impactada por habré visto a su Ama con esa... inusual apariencia, volvio en si al sentir que su contrincante le picaba suavemente un brazo con uno de los lapiceros de pluma que ocupaba para dibujar en páginas en blanco que cobraban vida por él, captando su atención y señalándole el tablero recordándole que era su turno. La Uci hizo un movimiento incierto por la imagen tan extraña que acababa de ver de su Ama asiéndola perder el juego pero el ojos esmeraldas mecánicas le comunico volviendo a colocar las piezas en su lugar que le concedía la revancha.

La casa se encontraba en una plena paz y quietud, todo lo contraria que era cuando sus Amas se encontraban en el mismo lugar.

El sonido del timbre acabo con el profundo silencio, ambos isieron aparecer sus disfraces por precaución. El oscuro cachorrito esponjado con una flama de fuego en la frente se dirigió abrí la puerta sabiendo que de seguro se trataba de su habitual rival de tablero que conoció un día por casualidad asiendo las compras de la casa en el supermercado, el era muy diferente a su compañero de trabajo que lo acompañaba ese día cantando una molesta canción.

-Squeak.

¿Chillido? Había sido un chillido el que retumbo en el sistema auditivo de la letal Mimí, provocando vibra cada centímetro de su cuerpo mecánico. Se paro del suelo con su apariencia de minina visualizando que el esponjado cachorrito oscuro saludaba a un robot ovalado disfrazado de globo.

\- Squeak.

Se escucho venir del ovalado robot morado flotante con un inusual bríllo en su robótica mirada al ver a esa Uci con robóticos ojos rojos desvaneciendo su disfraz al escuchar a su camarada oscuro cerra la puerta mostrando su letal apariencia, que dejo más que atrapado a la maquina del juicio final. Mimí se encontró igual contemplando... analizando la forma real de ese robot al quitarse el disfraz de globo, sus cuernitos tenían un encanto que jamás en su robótica existencia había cruzado ante su eficaz mirada.

PM los presento solo viendo a uno y después al otro con expresión vacía, luego mostrándoles el tablero, no se necesitaban palabras sutiles para comunicarse entre si siendo robot alienígenas avanzados. El ojos esmeraldas mecánicas vio indiferente que ese par de robots no dejaban de verse como si hubieran tenido una avería oh una sobre carga de datos, en menos de un segundo analizo lo que ni ellos siendo los que los transmitían entre sí lo habían notado, golpeo el piso con uno de sus pies desvaneciendo su disfraz asiéndolos salir del trance.

\- Squeak.

Chillo despertando del pequeño trance, diciendo en ese chillido que era un verdadero placer conocer a la que lo hizo entra en ese leve trance. La Uci mirada rojiza habría sonreído si tuviera labios, aun algo ida por la agradable sensación que el dueño de esos cuernitos le estaba provocando a su sistema de funcionamiento.

* * *

~Mientras con la altanera Irken~

Después de una enorme cantidad de piropos baratos y silbidos dirigidos a la Irken mirada altanera que uso todo su auto-control (Que era poco) para no asesinar tortuosamente a esos aborígenes masculinos que se atrevieron a decirle desde cosas livianas hasta denigrantes, que sin entender del todo el idioma humano comprendió a la perfección, si no los mato fue solo para no manchar de sangre esa ropa que de toda formas quemaría al tener su uniforme limpio y reparar el holograma de su pak, por el momento dejaría vivir a esos humanos por que solo fueron palabras, si alguno se hubiera atrevido a tocarla todo habría acabado en masacre.

Logro llegar a la escuela corriendo por que ya habían tocado la campana de entrada, intentando ignorar una mirada de Bitters al entrar a su salón.

\- ¡TAK LLEGAS TARDE!.

La maestra con canas dio una severa mirada de arriba abajo a la joven de cabellos azules.

-Igual de revoltosa que su amiga, ¡SIENTATE!.

Grito siniestramente arrojando veneno con su aliento, cualquiera de los alumnos de esa maestra estarían al borde de desmallarse por tenerla tan molesta con esa peligrosa cercanía pero Tak lo que estaba era molesta a un nivel que superaba el enojo, ya era la segunda vez que esa maestra le decía amiga de la de ojos ámbar, cosa que la enfurecía a otro nivel.

Camino apretando sus puños al asiento vacío del humano Dib, que hoy tampoco había asistido a clases y a nadie del salón le parecía importar.

La de mirada altanera no noto que el ojos rubís de su Tarado la miraba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, sin poder respirar, con sus antenas vibrando bajo la peluca, sus manos temblorosas, y la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo rápidamente al verla mostrando gran parte de su cuerpo, ¡TE MALDIGO SUCIA TAK! Grito en su mente por que de seguro esa poca cosa de su inferior enemiga se había vestido así solo para perturbar al sorprendente Zim, podía ver cada centímetro de sus suaves piernas que aun estando con el holograma del disfraz le erizaban la piel, era como si lo tentaban a tocarlas y de paso levantar esa pequeña falda que sobre pasaba lo corto.

Apretó sus puños con cólera notando que no era el único que estaba viendo esas piernas, sino todos los chicos del salón tenían su misma expresión de idiotizado en el rostro, mientras que las chicas se susurraban celosas cosas entre sí.

El Irken apretó su quijada sintiendo sus garras a punto de salirse de sus guantes a la vez que una ira indescriptible abrazaba su squidly-spooch por esos repulsivos humanos viendo de esa forma a la de mirada altanera que el y solo "Él" tenía el derecho de ver, al diablo con la misión, sacaría las extremidades de su pak y empezaría a sacarle los ojos a todos como una vez se los saco al humano Keef, cuando la temible voz con tono siniestro de la señorita Bitters golpeo los oíos de los presentes.

\- Solo se los diré una vez apéndices sin futuro. Si alguno vuelve a ver de esa forma a alguien en mi clase, ¡LO MANDARE AL SALÓN SUBTERRANIO!.

Todos a e sección de los dos Irkens afirmaron con la cabeza temblando.

-Estamos claros. Ahora quiero que habrán su horrible libro en la pagina novecientosmiltreintados verán como ordeñar a un ornitorrinco, ¡MANTEGAN SU MIRADA EN LA PAGINA Y NO LA LEVANTEN A MENOS QUE SE LOS DIGA!.

Todos obedecieron pero Zim no dejaba de ver de reojo que más de algún chico del salón no podía evitar ver a la de bellos ojos morados perdiéndose en sus piernas asiendo que esa molesta sensación de furia en su squidly-spooch creciera. En lo que la Irken miraba indiferente el libro sobre la mesa de su asiento, ¡TONTO TARADO! Grito en su mente por sentir encima de cada uno de sus movimientos la pesada mirada del ojos rubís, lo que hacía que la temperatura de su cuerpo empezara a subir solo por eso. Era desesperante que comenzara a tener control sobre ella sin saberlo, tenía que castigarlo por esto de una oh de otra forma pero sobre todo a pagar esa temperatura elevada por su mirada.

Así paso la primera hora de clases hasta que la bendita campana del almuerzo sonó.

La altanera Irken se paró de inmediato para ir al otro extremo del salón donde observo que el ojos rubís también se ponía de pie saliendo a toda prisa sin verla. La fémina apretó los puños, a que pensaba que estaba jugando ese Tarado huyendo de ella.

* * *

El pequeño Irken caminaba a paso pesado por los pasillos maldiciendo entre dientes.

\- Estúpida tentadora exhibicionista Tak.

Decía para si rabiando saliendo al patio de la escuela, arranco la bandera escolar sin importarle que alguien lo viera.

\- Como se atreve a exhibirse frente a todos esos monogusanos solo para molestar a Zim.

Siguió hablando entre dientes caminando más rápido, intentando cargar la bandera la cual era muy larga.

-¡Arrrgh, AHORA QUE!.

Gruño con rabia al sentir que alguien pisaba un extremo que arrastraba de la bandera, voltio topándose con una humana rubia ojos ámbar que tenía una de sus botas de tacón alto delgado sobre un extremo de la bandera.

\- Hola Zim, ¿Has visto a Keef?.

Le dijo sonriéndole de forma juguetona sin apartar su bota del extremo. Zim sentía la vena de su frente pulsando por tener enfrente a esa fastidiosa amiga de la larva Keef, que no comprendía con su superior mente por que llamaba tanto la atención de los humanos masculinos si a él su sonrisa alegre le dañaba los ojos, irradiaba demasiada alegría que le recordaba a la boba sonrisa del desesperante humano Keef.

\- No, Zim no a visto a esa larva, ¡NI QUIERE VERLO!, ¡AHORA DEJA DE INPEDIRLE EL CAMINO A ZIM Y QUITA TU ESTUPIDA BOTA CON COSA LARGA DE LA REPULSIVA BANDERA!.

Intento jalar la bandera pero la Irken no cedía en su posición.

-Se llama tacón.

\- ¡A ZIM NO LE IMPORTA COMO SE LLAME!, ¡QUITA TU ESTUPIDO PIE DE LA COSA BANDERA ALEGRE HUMANA SUCIA! Zim necesita esta bandera para cubrí algo.

-Y que es lo que quieres cubrí...

No termino la oración fijándose en el estado del pequeño Irken, con su cuello y mejillas lleno de mordidas y profundos rasguños resientes, apostaría por su variada colección de discos que cada centímetro de su piel debajo del uniforme se encontraba en igual condición, lucho por aguantarse la risa aumentando su sonrisa juguetona.

\- Zim anótate la matricula del auto luces moradas que te arrastro ah... digo atropello.

\- ¡MIENTES! A Zim no lo a atropellado ningún inferior transporte terrícola.

-Ok. Pero por si te volvieras a cruzar con ese par de luces moradas te sugiero algo.

Aparto su bota del extremo de la bandera y camino más cerca del ojos rubís para susurrarle algo donde debería estar una de sus antenas debajo de la peluca, el Irken empezó hacer muecas de incomodada por lo que la ojos ámbar le susurraba pero rápido las cambio por una sonrisa de malicia interesado en lo que oía, sin imaginarse que una furiosa Tak los fulminaba con la mirada del otro lado del pasillo con sus bellos ojos morados convertidos en fuego.

\- ¿Por qué el Tarado de Zim habla con la ojos amarillentos?, ¿Y qué diablos le susurra tan cerca? Y porque, ¡TIENE ESA SONRISA DE TONTO! Bueno siempre a sido un tonto, ¡¿Pero por que sonríe así?!.

La fémina sentia que sus garras le pedían sangre al deducir que su odiado verdugo habia salido corriendo del salón para encontrarse con ¡ESA! Irken, ya no necesitaba más razones para arrancarles su único órgano a ese par de defectuosos estúpidos Irkens, ahora era ella la que sentía la furia abrazando su squidly-spooch.

\- ¿Y se hace como se escucha larva?.

-Obvio.

Le apacho un ojo manteniendo su sonrisa, se aparto un poco del ojos rubís observándolo de arriba abajo de forma analítica.

-Y también deberías hacer ejercicio más seguido.

El orgulloso Irken borro su sonrisa sintiendo su gran orgullo atacado.

\- ¡QUE ESTAS INSINUANDO INFERIOR HUMANA RUBIA! El estado físico de Zim es impresionante, compruébalo.

Hincho el pecho para que la ojos ámbar lo tocara y comprobara lo superiormente duro y marcado que por ser el extraordinario Zim debería estar, la chica lo toco con dos de sus dedos analizándolo cuatro segundos para decir.

\- ¡Hey!.

Zim sonrió victorioso por habré dejado impresionada a esa inferior humana con su perfecto físico pero su victoria no duro mucho al oír que no había terminado de hablar.

-Estas mucho peor de lo que creía. En serio Zim has más ejer...

No termino la palabra viendo como el Irken mal disfrazado con el que hablaba caía dolorosamente al suelo, quejándose al habré sido golpeado por una fuerte patada en su rostro marcándole su pesada bota con la intención de dejarlo sin dientes.

La ojos ámbar no tuvo tiempo de ver de quien fue el ataque al sentirse ser levantada del suelo sin sentirlo bajo sus pies con resiente pedicura, siendo tomada bruscamente del cuello por una ruda mano que se lo apretaba con la intención de dejarla sin oxigeno, no tardando en toparla violentamente a unos casilleros aumentando la presión en su cuello, topo su angustiada mirada ámbar con una mirada fuego de leona celosa marcando su territorio.

\- No-Lo-Vuelbas-A-Tocar.

Se lo dijo pausado poniéndole más peso a cada palabra que salía de su furiosa boca, la soltó sin ningún tipo de cuidado, dejándola caer de golpe al piso teniendo que poner rápidamente sus manos en el para que su fino rostro no lo tocara.

Levanto su mirada intentando recuperar el aire al haberse quedado sin color por falta de el, viendo como la altanera fémina tomaba con cólera uno de los tobillos del Irken que se retorcía de dolor en el piso, empezando a caminar con su furia acuestas llevando arrastrado al ojos rubís, el cual incrusto sus garras recién salidas de los guantes en el piso temeroso por lo que esa hembra de su especie le haría poseída por los celos.

\- ¡NOOOO TAK SUELTA A ZIM!.

Grito aterrado sin sacar las garras del piso asiendo un ruido chillante que aterraba a todos los chicos que veían a la bella chica furiosa con expresión sanguinaria arrastrando al chico extranjero, apretando el tobillo que sujetaba tan fuerte que su agarrare se sentía como un grillete.

La ojos ámbar logro pararse podiendo respirar después de toser un poco recuperando de nuevo su color, peino su larga cabellera rubia con una mano mientras que con la otra se sobaba las seguras dolorosas marcas que esa ruda mano le dejo en su delicado cuello.

\- Mujer fatal.

Uso tono de seriedad recordando esa película antes de empezar a reír sin parar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Que loca, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Puso sus manos con aparentes uñas largas sobre su estomago plano con una pequeña sexi perforación donde estaba su supuesto normal ombligo al descubierto por la corta blusa que este día usaba.

\- JAJAJAJA No puedo creer JAJAJAJA Que su calentura sea más fuerte que sus ganas de matarme JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Logro decir sin parar de reír por analizar que la de mirada morada resistió de matarla en este momento para ir hacer lo que era claro, también la mataba de la risa que era la primera vez que tocaba a un chico sin doble intención e irónicamente vio de cerca a la muerte.

-Pobre Zim, espero quede algo de él.

Dijo para si ya calmándose de su ataque de risa, antes de sentir que la giraban bruscamente tomándola de los hombros, encontrándose con un par de hermosos ojos de su mismo color que la miraban indignados y llenos de un sin número de preguntas en busca de respuestas.

\- Mía.

Uso tono seco sin desconectar su indignada mirada llena de enigmas sin resolver. La ojos ámbar le sonrió en lo que movía llamativamente sus largas pestañas.

\- Hola tocayo de ojos, Keef me dijo que fáltate a clases ayer.

-¡Por Júpiter! Como puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que paso...

Dijo mas desesperado e indignado aumentando el agarre de los hombros de la chica, lo cual a la Irken le estaba encantando.

\- ¿Lo que paso? Ah.. Eso. Tak necesitaba ayuda para vénganse de Zim y como tú lo odias, quien mejor para ayudarnos con esa pequeña clase. Tómalo como que hiciste una buena obra del día guapote.

Su tono era neutral en lo que se liberaba fasilmente del agarre del humano, fijándose que él aún llevaba puesta la ropa desgarrada dejando ver sus distintas marcas, rasguños, y mordidas, en su cuerpo, cara y cuello.

-Y si solo era para ayudar a Tak con esa.

Hizo comillas con sus dedos.

\- "Clase" Porque lo que paso cuando salió del sótano.

-¿Ah?.

-¡POR VENUS, COMO NO LO RECUERDAS SI FUE HACE UNA NOCHE!.

La ojos ámbar se cruzo de brazos con una supuesta seriedad.

-Disculpa Dibbers pero las damas no tenemos memoria.

El chico de su mismo color de ojos la vio fijamente con su intensa mirada obsesiva, sumergiéndose en sus resientes recuerdos, con un escalofrió que disimulo.

* * *

El ojos ámbar despertó sintiéndose acostado sobre algo frio y duro, podría tener los ojos vendados pero sabia por instinto que estaba acostado sobre una mesa de operaciones, tal como sus lejanos recuerdos de cuando era solo un bebe y fue llevado a una nave, el deducía que habían intentado crear a un súper bebe genio. Pero esta vez había algo diferente que sus recuerdos, sentía sus brazos inmovilizados, alcanzo a tocar con sus manos sintiendo que eran gruesas cadenas que lo sujetaban a esa fría mesa de operaciones, intento mover sus piernas pero también sintió sus tobillos con esas gruesas cadenas, todavía le ardía el pecho por los azotes del látigo y esos profundos rasguños lo que lo hizo percatarse que seguía desnudo solo con la gabardina negra, ¿Que aún estaría en ese sótano? Podría ser por que aparte de la venda que segaba sus ojos miel lograba persuadir una penetrante oscuridad rodeandolo con un olor a velas apagadas.

\- Por Júpiter.

Se sorprendió de ya no tener puesta la mordaza en los labios, recordó que esa chica se la había quitado para besarlo después de...

-Tengo que salir de aquí.

Se dijo en su eterna conversación con el mismo intentando en vano liberarse, notando que también tenía un collar en su cuello, no podía tocarlo pero sentía que era un collar muy extraño. No sabía que era más incomodo si la silla con lazos oh esta dura y fría mesa de operaciones con cadenas y su sonido asiendo eco en ese solitario sótano al moverlas intentando liberarse frustrado.

-Te ves tan exquisitamente violable, Dibbers.

Esa voz le erizo la piel reconociéndola de nuevo.

\- ¡Mía! No es gracioso, ya deja de jugar y quítame estas cade... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Grito a todo plumón por que su ya lastimado pecho fue azotado mucho más fuerte que las otras veces por el mismo látigo.

-Así que no soy tu tipo, Dibbers Membrana.

Azoto una y otra vez el látigo cada vez más fuerte ya sin usar tacto, con un bríllo de lujuria pero enojo en su ámbar mirada.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡YA BASTA DE ESE MALDITO LATIGO!.

Grito con dolor con su pecho ensangrentado moviéndose agitado por los desgarradores gritos.

\- ¡NO LO MALDIGAS!.

Su voz se oía ofendida golpeándolo el triple de fuerte con ese largo látigo negro.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!.

Ese grito decía desesperación por que los fuertes latigazos no paraban, hasta que el sonido del látigo cayendo hizo eco en el vacio de ese sótano, su piel continuo erizándose por el contacto de otra piel subiendo encima de él. La Irken tomo una correa que tenía el collar que apretaba el cuello del humano, lo acerco con rudeza tan cerca de su rostro que sintió su aliento chocando en sus labios, estando sobre él.

-No estoy demente, solo algo ofendida por tu culpa ojos miel.

Tenía tan cerca sus labios de los resecos suyos que pensó que volvería a besarlo, pero en vez de eso soltó el agarre de la correa del collar asiéndolo golpearse su gran cabeza en la dura mesa.

\- Aaah... aaaahh.

Jadeo empezando a excitarse por que la Irken lamia a la vez que mordía salvajemente sobre las sangrantes marcas que dejo el látigo, por Venus sí que dolía pero si así era por que la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, ayudaba el también sentir el liviano suave cuerpo de su secuestradora sometiendo el suyo con presión. La sintió bajar con rapidez sus labios inclinándose llegando a su entrepierna, volviendo a introducir ese sensible órgano en su boca sin ningún permiso.

\- Aaaah... por... aaaaah... Mercurio... ooh... q... que... aah... haces?.. aaaah.

Logro preguntar entre jadeos, estremeciéndose por la placentera sensación de esa boca con hábil lengua torturando sus sentidos succionando con más presión ese órgano que empezaba a endurecerse palpitando, pero a la vez sentía un dolor pulsante por que esas supuestas humana acariciaba sus piernas rasguñándolas con sus largas uñas sospechosamente filosas que juraría que le estaban cortando la piel. Se quejaba por el dolor pero no podía evitar jadiar por el placer.

-Aaaaaahh... que haces... por... Marte.. oohh...

Volvió a preguntar con dificultad entre jadeos, se intrigo por sentir a su secuestradora apartar sus labios de su ya despierta erección y subir cerca de su rostro.

-¡AAAAHH!.

Un corto grito salió de sus resecos labios por que la Irken aruño una de sus mejillas asiéndola sangra con una fuerte bofetada que le hizo arder su rostro aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-Que, ¿Qué hago? Alisto el siguiente combate.

Aclaro su duda con un tono cínico con un aire ofendido, ¿Que en serio era ella la ofendida en esto? Y si ella estaba ofendida como debería sentirse él en esta, dolorosa, denigrante, enfermiza placentera situación.

\- Pero no puedes obligarme hacer... aaaahh... algo que no... aaah... quiera... ooooh.

Jadió más estremecido sintiendo ambas manos de la de su mismo color de ojos flotar con ansias su erección olvidando lo sensible que esa parte es oh por la misma razón hacerlo.

-Por eso se llama violación, Dibi.

Ahora su tono era perverso pero aun con cinismo, mordió sus labios saboreando un pequeño hilo de sangre de ellos, aumentando el movimiento de sus manos intentando no dañarlo con sus filosas garras, complacida de que el joven cuerpo debajo de ella se retorcía asiendo que sus brazos y piernas se movieran agitando las gruesas cadenas que al igual que su cuerpo lo sometían a esa fría mesa de operaciones. Se había portado demasiado bien con su inexperta aprendiz estando presente y por el hecho que era la primera vez del humano, estando puro pero ya no lo era, queria seguir jugando y hacerlo tragarse esas absurdas palabras de no ser su tipo.

\- P... por... aaaaaahh... que... yo?... aahhh...

Pregunto con una fuerte presión molesta en su entrepierna torturado por esas suaves manos con larga experiencia flotándolo sin piedad.

-Porque me gustas.

Le susurro en un ronroneo dando lugar a una risita sexi que por el momento la escucho macabra.

\- Mía... oooh...

Dijo su nombre perdido en el acto de su secuestradora que había abierto sus piernas colocándose sobre su palpitante erección asiéndola entra en su húmeda vagina empezando a mover sus caderas a un ritmo rápido, provocándolo oh más bien exigiéndole que moviera las suyas al mismo nivel.

-¡AAAAAHHH, DIB MUEVETE!.

Le grito llenándose de placer, acelerando el movimiento de chocar su cuerpo contra el sometido debajo de ella, el cual con toda la dificulta del mundo le respondió.

-Oooh... No... aaah...

Ni el entendió por que se negaba, si su cuerpo ensangrentado, encadenado, su temperatura junto a los jadeos que salían de sus labios le afirmaban que le encantaba la sensación de entrar más y más en ese femenino cuerpo, era demasiado placentero pero su sexto sentido de investigador paranormal le asía sospechar que había algo paranormal en esto (Aparte de estar siendo violado por segunda vez por una chica en la misma noche, ¿Qué cosa más paranormal que esa?).

-¡AAAAAHHH, MUEVETE, AAAAAAAHH!.

Volvió a exigirle no solo con su voz en un grito de placer si no también con el ferros movimiento de sus caderas y sus garras introduciéndose en las ensangrentadas marcas de su pecho asiéndolo sangra más.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, MÍA!.

Grito con dolor sin querer aceptar mentalmente que había placer en ese grito, sus caderas se empezaron a mover por reflejo sin premiso suyo, dando envestidas al mismo ritmo que su secuestradora le exigía, perdiéndose de una deslumbrante sonrisa perversa de la hembra de otra especie que introdujo más profundo sus garras humedeciéndose de su sangre, moviendo con más frenesí sus caderas, saciándose del sonido del eco de sus cuerpos chocando con sudor en ese oscuro sótano.

Siguiendo asi a un paso que aumentaba al igual que sus gritos de placer y sus deseos de más, hasta que esa mezcla de cielo e infierno llamada orgasmo llego. El ojos miel escucho a la de su mismo color de ojos gritar una palabra extraña en otro idioma, introduciéndole más dolorosamente sus garras en su pecho, él solo pudo gritar con un dolor y placer indescriptible en ese instante que jamás en su soñadora mente pensó.

\- ¡POR JUPITER!.

Su voz retumbo en toda la casa viniéndose dentro de esa supuesta humana. La sintió caer sobre su pecho regulando su respiración no tardando ni medio minuto para apartarse de él y escucharla decir en un tono sexi pero aún ofendido.

-Tercer combate.

Abrió sus ojos como platos debajo de la venda que los cubría, estando completamente agotado e indefenso a todo lo que esa Irken pensaba hacerle el resto de esa noche de la que aprovecharía cada segundo de ella, se pregunto así mismo ¿No sabe que es cansarse?.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

Grito con dolor bañado en un enfermizo placer por su piel volviendo hacer azotada por ese bendito látigo negro.

* * *

El ojos ámbar salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a Mía desarreglar sus lentes de forma divertida.

\- Listo Dibi, ya pareces un zombi completo.

Dijo en su tono juguetón, aumentando su sonrisa al ver a su mejor amigo humano saludándola con una mano sonriéndole risueño del otro extremo del pasillo, llamandola.

\- Debo irme guapote, Keef me llama para comer juntos.

Se disponía a irse entre saltitos pero un fuerte agarre en una de sus muñecas la hizo detenerse, escuchando en su espalda un susurro en un tono ya sin indignación solo con duda.

\- ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?.

-¿Qué? Digo muchas cosas.

Rió escuchando un suave gruñido de desespero.

-Pero si digamos que se de que hablas, es cierto. Me gustas.

Ya no sintió el agarre en su muñeca, continuo con su camino entre saltitos con la intriga de que expresión tendría ese humano en su rostro por la respuesta, pero prefirió no voltear al sentir su obsesiva mirada sobre sus pasos.

* * *

~Mientras lejos de ahí~

Una furiosa fémina seguía su pesado paso llevando arrastrando al ojos rubís que había llevado enredada la bandera de la escuela en él, se detuvo frente a el pequeño cuarto del conserje, tomo al Irken abriendo la puerta y como si fuera cualquier cosa lo arrojo dentro ignorando sus protestas, ella también entro azotando la puerta olvidando asegurarla.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Grito escandalosamente por que la furiosa fémina le quito de un jalón la enredada bandera habiendo desvanecido su disfraz, no habiendo llevado guantes hoy rasguño con ambas manos el pecho del Irken con cólera donde esa otra Irken lo toco.

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ A DEJAR QUE OTRA HEMBRA TE TOQUE!.

Desgarro esa parte de la camisa del uniforme llenando sus filosas garras de sangre de ese Irken macho que le pertenecía a ella y a nadie más que a "ELLA".

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, SOLO FUERÓN SEGUNDOS!.

Grito en su defensa consumido por el ¿Delicioso? Dolor de esos profundos rasguños, desde cuando su superior mente le asía sentir placentero el dolor? Intento defenderse con sus manos enguantadas que no tardaron en ser inmovilizadas con una sola de la fémina.

-¡NO ME IMPORTAR CUANTO TIEMPO HAYA SIDO!, ¡SOLO "YO" PUEDO TOCARTE TARADO!.

Le regalo una mirada cargada de posesivos celos, sin dejar de sujetar sus manos con una de las suyas y con la otra tomo bruscamente su rostro introduciéndole sus garras en las mejillas, a la vez que topaba dominantemente todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo en una de las paredes de ese pequeño cuarto de conserje.

-P... pero es la primera vez que hablo con esa humana y... ¡ESPERA!, ¡DESDE CUANDO ZIM DA EXPLICACIONES!, ¡YO SOY ZIM!, ¡NO TENGO POR QUE EXPLICARTE NADA SUCIA TAK!.

Logro por un arranque de cólera soltarse del agarre de la fémina y ahora ser él, el que la inmovilizo sujetando sus muñecas con una de sus enguantadas manos, topándola a la otra pared del cuarto poniéndole encima el peso de su cuerpo.

-Mejor tu explícale a Zim.

Con su mano libre levanto una de sus piernas descubiertas asiendo que lo abrazara de la cadera con ella acariciándola posesivamente con ansias de empezar a subir esa diminuta falda de vuelitos de un intenso color negro, elevándose la temperatura en el cuerpo de ambos.

-Como te atreves a venir vestida así de tentadora.

Levanto esa falda con la intención de arrancarla de un jalón, llenándose de ira por lo que diría, viendo fijamente esa altanera mirada que lo miraba con indiferencia ocultando el deseo que su cercanía le provocaba.

-Tentando a todos esos ¡SUCIOS HUMANOS!, ¡SOLO ZIM PUEDE VERTE ASÍ!, ¡LE PERTENECES A ZIM!.

Esas palabras enfurecieron más a la de mirada altanera, por que ese defectuoso Tarado le pertenecía por derecho pero ella jamás le pertenecería a quien desgracio su vida.

Estaba por soltarse de su inútil agarre cuando sintió que él la soltaba apartándose un poco de su cuerpo, poniéndose de rodillas quedando su rostro frente a su abdomen plano, la vio igual de posesivo que ella quitándose los ojos falsos, asiendo que la de mirada altanera se maldijera así misma interiormente por vibra al cruzar su bella mirada morada con esos desgraciados rubís que la enloquecían, no comprendía que petendría Zim trasmitiéndole intensidad en esa mirada estando de rodillas ante ella, su duda creció viendo que levantaba su corta falda inclinando su rostro.

-Que vas a... aaaaaaahhh... mmm... aah...

No pudo preguntar por qué su verdugo del ayer había abierto sus piernas con sus atrevidas manos en un segundo, aventurándose a saborear esa parte bajo su vientre que no recordaba del todo como le llamo la ojos ámbar la otra noche, el contacto de sus húmedos labios la estremecían y torturaban con un placer al que nada podría compararse, creció al sentir la lengua tipo serpiente del orgulloso Irken entrando en ella y sus manos apoderándose de sus muslos acariciándolos con propiedad.

-Aaaaaaaaahhh... Z... Z... Zim... aaaaah...

Arrojo su peluca con sus desesperadas manos para tomar esas delgadas antenas lastimadas por ella, se aferro a ellas acariciándolas de forma brusca introduciéndole sus garras dando orden que mientras ella se sumergía en el placer provocado por esa lengua y desgraciados labios quería escuchar los ronroneos que la excitaban tanto, no se tardaron en escucharse en ese pequeño cuarto de conserje.

-Z... Zim... aaaaaaaaaahh... mm... aaaaah...

El mencionado succiono con más presión esa parte que se ponía cada vez más humedad con un liquido caliente que saboreo con su lengua encantándole su sabor, si ya estaba decidido que esa fémina le pertenecía a Zim el estaba en todo el derecho de probar cada rincón de su cuerpo. Escuchar su nombre dicho entre pujidos a la vez que ronroneaba involuntariamente por la brusca caricia en sus antenas le asía nacer aquella incomoda presión en la entrepierna.

Siguió torturando de esa placentera manera a la fémina succionando con más presión y asiendo a su larga lengua explorar esa parte reclamada como suya por minutos que los sintió largos por lo placentero que era. Esque era el mayor victorioso por provocar a la fémina vibra desfallecida por su causa, delirando por su dominio, escuchando su sorprendente nombre dicho con dificulta, de los labios de la Irken que maltrataba sus antenas estremeciéndolo.

-¡ZIM!.

Grito emborrachada de placer, incrustando más sus garras en esas delgadas antenas de macho Irken volviendo a sangra por su causa, tocando el éxtasis de vivir un orgasmo que se juro no sería el único de ese día, maldito Irken que la estaba asiendo adicta a él, otro motivo para odiarlo.

Lucho por seguir manteniéndose de pie, mientras el ojos rubís tragaba una cantidad de liquido viscoso que salió de la fémina cuando grito su imponente nombre, su sabor lo clasifico como dulcísimo, tanto que saboreo los restos volviendo a introducir su larga lengua en esa parte que se humedeció nuevamente por su pequeña acción, escuchándola gemir.

El ojos rubís se puso de pie para ver el estado de la fémina, adorno su magnífico rostro arrogante con una sonrisa perversa por ver a la de mirada altanera sonrojada respirando con dificultad, ¿Que el extraordinario Irken Zim la habría logrado domar?.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?.

Pregunto empezando a regular su respiración, mientras él ojos magentas semejantes a los rubís acariciaba sus tentadores senos que se mostraban un poco por la escotada blusa morada que incómodamente usaba.

-Aquella humana se lo susurro a Zim, como es que la llama la larva Keef, así Mía.

Respondió desinteresado concentrado en lo que hacía, disfrutando de las suavidad de esos firmes senos que acariciaba con la misma propiedad que tocaría todo ese cuerpo que su simple contacto aumentaba la presión incomoda en su entrepierna. Se desconcertó al ser empujado violentamente con fuerzas a la otra pared ganando que pequeños pedazos de ella cayeran.

-¡NO VUELBAS A DECIR SU MALDITO NOMBRE CON TU VOZ ESCORIA DE CUARTA!.

Arranco su camisa del uniforme con sus sanguinarias garras, rasguñando con odio todo su torso.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Grito por reflejo por que ese doloroso trato a estas alturas lo excitaba, pero no pudo evitar doblarse de dolor por un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago que la molesta Irken le dio.

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER ALGO CON ESA ENFERMA OH TE JURO POR MIS ALTOS QUE TE DESCUARTIZARE PARTE POR PARTE, IDIOTA!.

Lo tomo bruscamente de las antenas y lo beso con pasión mordiéndole los labios casi destrozándoselos, golpeo su legua con la suya motivando al ojos rubís a corresponderle de igual manera lo que hizo igualando sus movimientos quedando sin aire por la intensidad de ese largo receloso beso que reclamaba lo suyo.

La fémina al necesitar aire al igual que el ojos rubís rompió el beso diciéndole con sus labios a centímetros en el tono más posesivo con claro deseo hirviendo.

-Solo eres mío.

Zim no entendió por que logro ver sus ojos brillar más de lo normal en el reflejo que le daban los bellos ojos morados de la fémina al oír esas palabras, desecho la errónea idea de domar a esa fémina por que esa mirada le decía que jamás pasaría. Le molestaba a la vez que lo frustraba afirma que a lo mejor era ella la que ya lo tenía domado, a él que es el sorprendente futuro dictador del universo estaba cayendo ante el dominio de una hembra de su especie.

\- ¡POR ESO NO TOLERARE VERTE SERCA DE ELLA NI DE NINGUNA HEMBRA DE NINGUNA ESPECIE, TONTO!.

Gritaba en lo que lo abofeteaba con una mano y luego con la otra, el rostro del Irken estaba más que rojo por la fuerza de esas manos y su temperatura explotando por la enfermiza excitación que el dolor provocado por esa altanera fémina le hacía nacer, su ya endurecida erección palpitando pidiendo atención era muestra de ello.

La Irken lo noto, no tardo en arrancar con sus garras ese estorboso pantalón del uniforme, se apego al cuerpo desnudo del ojos rubís sintiendo esa erección rosar bajo su vientre esa parte que no paraba de humedecerse a la velocidad de su temperatura subiendo. Abrazo su cadera con una de sus piernas asiendo presión para excitar al deseoso Irken a penetrarla, cosa que sin pensarlo hizo penetrándola con rudeza en un rápido movimiento de sus caderas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.

La escucho gritar como la primera vez, solo que esta vez no era un grito de dolor sino uno saciado de placer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, MÁS AAAAAAHH, MÁS RAPIDO AAAAAH!.

Le ordenaba entre gritos de placer que se oían en toda la escuela (Pero como son las personas tontas de esa ciudad no le tomaron importancia comiendo en el comedor)

\- ¡AAAAAAHHH, TAK!.

Grito más excitado su nombre por que la fémina lo abrazaba del cuello arañándolo con sus filosas garras de una de sus manos y con la otra se aferro a una de sus delgadas antenas obligándolo a ronronear por la brusca caricia, envistiéndola a la misma velocidad que esas dominantes caderas se movían chocando con las suyas, provocando que esa vieja pared amenazara con caerse por la fuerza que imponían en ella con sus cuerpos chocando con salvajismo.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, QUE MÁS RAPIDO AAAAAHH!.

-Zim... oooh... lo… hace... aaah... r... rápido... ooh...

-¡NO ES SUFICIENTE, MÁS RAPIDO AAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Estaba poseída por el placer, complacida que el ojos rubís la obedeció jadiando cerca de su cuello diciendo su nombre, inclino su espalda por sentir al Irken aferrarse a su cintura arañándola profundamente con sus garras salidas del guante y su otra mano sostenía la pierna que lo abrazaba de la cadera aruñandola.

-T... Tak... ooooh... T.. Tak... aaah...

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Esos rasguños de seguro le dejarían marca, pero le daba un dolor con placer que junto a escuchar su nombre dicho entre jadeos la asían tocar el universo.

Su movimiento de caderas se volvía retador por las fuertes envestidas del ojos rubís a mayor rudeza, dejándose llevar por lo placentero de entra con profundidad en esa parte del cuerpo de la fémina que se humedecía en aumento por cada envestida, la ojos morados chocaba con mayor frenesí su dominante cuerpo a el de él asiéndolo golpearse la espalda en esa vieja pared, botando varios trozos de ella y utensilios de limpieza que estaban en el suelo despidiendo un aroma a limón que aumento la excitación de ambos, elevando su salvaje ritmo.

-¡TAK!.

\- ¡ZIM!.

* * *

~Mientras en uno de los pasillos~

Un joven maestro rubio corría a gran velocidad al comedor, no tardando en chocar con una escalofriante sombra negra, saliendo sus lentes a volar, de un movimiento ciego al ojo humano la sombra lo sujeto para que no cayera de golpe al piso.

-¡ELLIOT! Ya no eres un engendro para correr en los pasillos.

El joven docente reconoció esa voz estando medio ciego sin sus lentes mostrando unos enamorados ojos azules, dándole una sonrisa a su ¿Dulce, adorable, novia?.

-Lo siento Bittersita pero no me gusta hacerte esperar, me atrase revisando unos exámenes que...

Se detuvo al escuchar a su musa gruñir.

-Florecita, ¿Estas molesta por algo?.

-Son esos estúpidos niños sin materia gris de mi clase, ya se empezaron alborotar sus hormonas.

Gruño más encolerizada apretando su quijada, notando que había pateado y quebrado los lentes de su novio con su oscuro calzado.

-Bittersita tus alumnos ya están entre los trece y catorce años, es normal que a esta edad vivan su primer inocente amor de enviarse papelitos con mini poemas.

Suspiro con una sonrisa abrazándose así mismo, sintió que su novia le entregaba algo quebrado en una de sus manos.

-No creo que la decadente generación de ahora tenga algo de inocencia. Y acabo de quebrar tus lentes.

Dijo secamente esas palabras que borraron la sonrisa del rubio.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, PERO NO PUEDO VER CASI NADA SIN ELLOS!.

\- ¡NO GRITES COMO NIÑA, ELLIOT!.

Lo levanto tomándolo de los hombros y colocándolo a un lado, dándole un leve frio beso en los labios para calmarlo, solo por lo desierto que estaba el pasillo por que odiaba darle demostraciones de afecto en público a ese maestro de arco iris y florecitas que jamás entendería como atrapo su frio y muerto corazón.

-Iré por algo a mi salón para repararlos, tu espérame aquí y no hagas alguna estupidez.

El joven rubio se calmo tocándose los labios, feliz que su novia quisiera ayudarlo. Escucho como se iba flotando a su salón de clases pero no podía dejarle todo a ella.

-Quizás haya algo en el cuarto del conserje que ayude a repararlos.

Dijo para si intentando no caerse en lo que buscaba el cuarto del conserje, sonrió pensando en lo que su novia le dijo de sus alumnos empezando a enamorarse, le parecía tan tierna esa edad con el primer inocente amor.

Después de un par de tropiezos estaba algo cerca de encontrar el cuarto que buscaba pero se perturbo al escuchar unos raros sonidos venir de ese cuarto de conserje, eran jadeos, gritos, palabras en un idioma desconocido, pujidos, y ¿Ronroneos? Se acerco guiado por ellos, tomo dudoso el picaporte con sus manos temblorosas, se arrepentiría de esto pero la intriga pudo más, abrió la puerta sin poder creer lo que vio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Estaba aterrado por alcanzar a ver medio ciego a una joven con su ropa desarreglada acorralando a un joven aparentemente desnudo topado a una de las paredes del cuarto (Gracias a no tener puestas sus gafas no noto que esos supuestos alumnos eran aliens sin disfraz) ella no paraba de mover sus caderas gritando de placer, mientras que el chico tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos por habrésidos descubiertos por ese humano.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, ZIM OOH, ZIM AAAAAAHH!.

Continuaba gritando con placer, incrustando más profundo sus garras en su lastimada piel, sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas a pesar de tener encima una mirada ajena.

\- ¡TAK!.

Grito su nombre pero no con placer sino con preocupación llamando la atención de la fémina que medio vio sobre su hombro al insignificante humano impactado observándolos con la puerta abierta.

-Sierre esa puerta y retírese en silencio.

Dijo de forma amenazante antes de regresar su mirada al Irken que acorralaba con su dominante cuerpo, continuando moviendo con mayor rapidez sus caderas aferrándose a él.

\- ¡Y A TI QUIEN TE DIJO QUE TE DETUVIERAS! ,¡MUEVETE ZIM!.

\- Tak... nos.. ooh... estan... aaah.. v... viendo... aaaaah...

Logro decirle preocupado pero jadiando por que la fémina no paraba su movimiento, su cara ardió más por otra fuerte bofetada.

\- ¡NO ME IMPORTA, MUEVETE YA!, ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Mordió con brusquedad su cuello asiéndolo racionar y perder la razón excitado por la actitud de la de mirada altanera, envistiéndola a un nivel más salvaje sin compasión como ese dominante movimiento de caderas se lo ordenaba sin parar de pedir más y más, mucho mas de ese éxtasis que estaban a punto de tocar ambos, en el descontrol del placer.

Elliot cerró la puerta con sus manos temblorosas dando un par de paso despacio, antes de correr por los pasillos tapándose el rostro avergonzado y traumado por lo que acababa de ver. Corrió más rápido con lagrimas solitarias en sus bellos ojos en busca de su novia para encontrar seguridad en sus brazos, en un frio y reconfortante abrazo.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**Dib: Zim sabes en que estoy pensando?**

**Zim: En que a ti te gusta la humana Kokoro.**

**El joven ojos ámbar se sonroja poniéndose nervioso.**

**Dib: ¡Por Venus! ¡¿Como supiste eso basura del espacio?!**

**Zim: la humana melena larga y Zim se metieron el año pasado a tu cuarto y leímos tu cosa diario.**

**Dib: ¡POR QUE!**

**Zim: No teníamos nada mejor que hacer.**

**Dib: ¡¿QUE HICIERÓN QUE?!, ¡Son unos...! Olvidalo, lo que estaba pensando es que paso esas dos semanas que fuimos zombis, me intriga porque estamos bronciados, y por que tienes un arete de pirata en una de tus antenas y ¡PORQUE ESTOY VESTIDO DE PETER PAN!**

**El Irken juega con el arete de una de sus antenas pareciendo un gato pensando en las palabras del inferior humano.**

**Zim: Quizas te vistieron tan ridiculo para que tu estupida ropa llamara la atencion en lugar de tu gigantesca cabeza.**

**Dib: ¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZON!**

—**Hey! Ya dejen de estar conversando ahí paradotes, les aviso que estoy editando clasificación "K" así que lávense la mentecitas los dos que ahí todos son inocentes.**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado lindos, agradezco a todos los que leen y respectan esta rareza de fic y también espero no me caiga un rayo por habré traumado al inocente de Elliot x.x jajaja aquí nadie se escapa XD esperare sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos linduras.**


	10. UN SEGUNDO EN EL PASADO

**Una ojos ámbar se balancea alrededor de un molesto ojos rubís.**

**Zim: ¿Y porque la inferior humana melena larga ¡NO ESTA AQUI!?.**

**Mía: Jajaja te repito Zim, no tengo ni idea. Pero me dijo tres cosas: Una que siente haber tardado milenios en actualizar, dos que le cambiara el formato de dialogo al fic, y tres ¡Que tu y yo estamos a cargo de las notas! ~^o^~ así que empecemos.**

**El Irken aprieta sus puños fulminando con la mirada.**

**Zim: Espera que Zim vea esa sucia humana, ¡Pagara muy caro el esconderse de Zim!, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!.**

**Mía: Vamos Zim no se está escondiendo de ti VuV tu solo estas resentido que como mi mami últimamente anda perdida en su mundo ya no te pasa venerando todo el tiempo, ni se mete arrobar cosas del cuarto de Dibbers contigo.**

**Zim: ¡MIENTES!.**

**Mía: Como digas. Zim ya son muchas letras, así que empecemos ¡Con el saludo! /^o^/ "de hola lindos".**

**Zim: Eh? Ese estúpido saludo no tiene sentido por que qué tal si los que están leyendo son horribles.**

**Mía: Es un decir amable, pero ya lo échate a perder.**

**Sonríe juguetona buscando entre los papeles.**

**Mía: Aviso si sale algo salido de tono. Jajaja bueno esto si no tiene sentido ya que es "M" y todo es salido de tono. Pero quizás un aviso seria que en este cap salgo mucho, y como miles me odian, ya están avisados VwV asi que recomendaciones Zim.**

**Le arroja unos papeles en la cara.**

**Zim: En primera que tu repulsiva creadora ya tiene ¡HARTO! A Zim con esto. No olviden leer el fic "Tiempos desesperados", y "Monogusano nuevo", del autor No-humano-lobo-lagarto-dragón-espacial "Observador Daam".**

**Lee sin ganas mientras la ojos ámbar se encuentra pensativa.**

**Mía: Monogusano nuevo? No era el fic ZaTr ya terminado "Vida nueva"?.**

**Zim: Como sea, solo intenta entenderle la letra a esa humana, es lo más cercano a geogrificos que existe.**

**Mía: Jajaja buen argumento. Bien pasemos al cap /^o^/**

**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 10: **UN SEGUNDO EN EL PASADO.**

Relajaba sus hombros estirándose un poco, con una sonrisa serena que en un segundo cambio a una perversa luciendo su singular lunar, contemplando a su verdugo del ayer sentado desnudo en el suelo abrazando sus piernas, aun con su cuerpo sangrando por la profundidad de los rasguños que su celos le obsequiaron, tenía una expresión de trauma y se mecía con lentitud.

Su piel se erizaba al verlo en ese estado tan tentador para su morada mirada. Ese maldito impulso de querer volver a lanzarse sobre él y repetir lo de hace un segundo una y otra vez la seducía. ¡ESTUPIDO ZIM! Ni en una tortura del infierno aceptaría ni con ella misma que ese defectuoso ya la tenía en sus despreciables manos.

A su pesar debía sacarlo del estado en el que se encontraba, bien hubiera podido inclinarse y darle un suave beso en la frente, pero en cambio lo tomo con rudeza de las antenas con una de sus manos sin guantes asiéndolas sangrar más, levantándolo como un conejo del suelo para verlo a los ojos con seriedad.

—¡YA DEJATE DE DRAMAS ZIM! Ni que haya sido la primera vez. ¡YA ACOSTUMBRATE TARADO!.

Le grito en su cara, asiendo la temperatura de su cuerpo elevarse por escuchar al ojos rubís volver a ronronear gracias a ese brusco contacto en sus lastimadas antenas.

—No es... aaah... eso s... sucia... T... T... Tak... aaaaaah... ese humano nos vio... aahhhh... y...

No pudo terminar de decir las palabras que con tanta dificultad decía jadiando, extremesiendose en aumento por que la ojos morados soltó el agarre de sus antenas para lamer y chupar la sangre en ellas, ronroneaba a un nivel alto aferrándose en la cintura de ella, rasguñando con sus garras fueras del guante esa cintura que ya llevaba su marca. ¡ESTUPIDA FEMINA ALTANERA! Por que tenía que restregarle en su extraordinaria cara en lo sumiso que lo había más que convertido.

La sintió apartar sus labios de sus antenas buscando los suyos volviendo a unirlos con propiedad en otro de esos apasionados besos que maldiciéndose así mismo no podía evitar corresponderlos, lo torturaban esas filosas garras bajando por su lastimado cuerpo.

Pero no podía emocionarse ahora que su preciosa misión estaba en riesgo. A como pudo logro apartar a la fémina de él ganando la peor de las miradas de reclamo de parte de ella.

—¡SUFICIENTE BESTIA TAK! La misión de Zim peligra, ese humano nos vio sin disfraces, de seguro ya se fue a comunicárselo a las autoridades del planeta que Zim es un extraterrestre, ¡Y TODO POR TU COCHINA CULPA!.

Seguiría con sus reclamos pero fue callado por el dominante cuerpo de la fémina que se arrojo sobre él, asiéndolo caer de golpe al duro suelo de ese cuartito de conserje, intento levantarse pero esa fémina altanera aun con esa exhibicionista vestimenta imponía toda la presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, con una mirada cargada de deseo.

—En primera jamás me vuelvas apartar así de ti ¡TARADO! En segunda dudo mucho que ese humano diga algo pero yo me encargare de eso, y en tercera esto no a terminado.

Susurro lamiéndose con sensualidad los labios con su mirada cambiando, inclino esos labios para lamer cada centímetro de esa maltratada piel, mordió ese cuello de nuevo por que no se cansaba de dejarle marcas de propiedad a ese Irken que era suyo por derecho.

—Aaaa... T... Ta... Tak... aaaaah...

Lo escucho jadiar al deslizar sus manos tomando ese órgano de macho de su especie, buscando enderezarlo para seguir con ese placentero juego que le mostro la ojos ámbar, mientras sus labios seguían besando su pecho y bajando con ansiedad, ignoraba en gran manera las consecuencias que traerían ese juego.

—aaaah... T... a... Ta... Tak... oooh... tienes que... mmmm... hacerlo... aaahhh... tan r... rápido... mmm... aaah..

Pregunto entre jadeos a causa de la poca consideración que la mirada altanera tenia con el resiente órgano endurecido dentro de su boca que sucionaba cada segundo con más presión, ansiando el liquido que saliera de el atraída por su sabor que aun no disgustaba del todo, mientras que a la vez lo masajeaba con sus manos teniendo cuidado de sus garras. Le encantaba tanto esos jadeos de placer con agonía que con cada movimiento atrás y así adelante de su rostro buscaba que por reflejo ese ojos rubís envistiera su boca aumentando la excitación, él lo asía odiando la obediencia que su traicionero cuerpo le mostraba a la fémina.

Aferro sus garras al suelo de ese cuarto de conserje, sintiendo de nuevo otro bienvenido orgasmo salir de su cuerpo en lo que se venía en la boca de su inferior enemiga, la cual se sacio tragando y limpiando los rastros de el en ese órgano que volvería hacerlo despertar de alguna manera, para seguir con ese juego del que según ella siempre tendría el pleno control.

—Zim... te odia...

Le susurro intentando regular su respiración, sintiendo a la de mirada morada arrastrase sobre él quedando su rostro frente al suyo, dándole una amplia sonrisa arrogante por haber identificado un código secreto en esas palabras que aun no se atrevería a decodificar, pero que ella también sentía con esa intensidad.

—Yo a ti también, Tarado.

Le dijo usando ese mismo código en las palabras que solo ellos entendieron. Sintió como ahora era el Irken el que la besaba apasionado y mordiendo sus labios con rudeza, en lo que deslizaba sus manos aun enguantadas pero con garras salidas en su cuerpo y prácticamente arrancándole esa corta pero innecesaria ropa que la fémina aun llevaba puesta. Solo quería sentir el rose pleno de sus pieles verde manzada.

—Aaaaaaah... Z... Zim... mmm...

Dejo escapar pujidos de placer de sus labios por las manos del ojos rubís explorando su escultural cuerpo, con la misma propiedad que ella tenía en el suyo.

—Aaaaah... mmm... aaaahh.

Se estremeció al sentir que por primera vez eran esas manos despreciables de su verdugo las que acariciaban con brusquedad sus risadas antenas, era más placentero que asiéndolo ella misma con sus desobedientes manos, no ahogando ningún ronroneo proveniente de sus labios. Que importaba si alguien pudiera oírlos oh volver a descubrirlos, en este momento solo quería apagar el fuego interior que solo desgraciadamente su verdugo podía apagar oh para su desgracia encender más.

—Mmmmm... aaaahh.. Z... Z... Zi... Zimmm... aaaaah...

Seguía diciendo su corto pero sorprendente nombre entre pujidos y ronroneos, sonrojada serrando los ojos para disfrutar más ese exquisito maltrato en sus antenas, perdiéndose de la expresión hipnotizada que con ojos brillantes que se posaba en el rostro del ojos rubís. Esque estaba más que hipnotizado con esos ronroneos de fémina de su especie, ni muchas voces alabando su grandeza se compararían a la satisfacción que esos ronroneos le daban. Eso junto a ver esa altanera con su rostro sonrojado y clara expresión de placer junto a su liviano cuerpo asiendo presión en sus caderas, sobre su entrepierna, basto para que volviera a despertar su erección. En ese instante algo lucho por salir de su garganta.

—Tak, Zim... oooh... aaaahhh...

Pero fue callado por el placer dado por la Irken al segundo de sentir esa erección rosarla abrió sus piernas asiendo presión sobre ella deseosa por que la penetrara, obligándolo hacerlo por reflejo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡CERO PALABRAS ZIM!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

Grito llena de placer empezando a mover sus caderas vibrando por escuchar al ojos rubís decir palabras de placer en su lengua natal, ciega que en algún momento desearía escuchar las palabras que lo hizo callar.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Gritaron de placer ambos con sus cuerpos chocando, elevándose de nivel sus voces con cada embestida.

—¡POR IRK TAK!, oooh... ¡¿Tienes que gritar tan alto?!... aaaahh... aaaaah... N... noo... te importa... aaah... que nos... ooooh... des... cubran... otr... otra... aaah... ve.. vez...aa... ooh...

Logro decir en un corto segundo de cordura entre jadeos, intento igualar el ritmo de esas feroces caderas que no paraban de moverse asiéndolo golpearse con fuerzas la espalda en ese duro suelo, con olor a limón por los utensilios de limpieza.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, ¡SINO ME IMPORTO ANTES POR QUE CREES QUE ME IMPORTARIA AHORA TARADO!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!,¡SOLO CONSENTRATE AAAAAAAAHH!.

Le ordeno poseída aferrando sus garras a su más que ensangrentado pecho sintiendo la humedad en sus garras, introduciéndolas con profundidad durante cada ruda estocada. Lo sentía a él aferrarse a sus risadas antenas que rasguñaba en el frenesí de sus cuerpo chocando.

—¡TAK!, ¡TAK!, ¡TAK!.

No podía hacer otra cosa que gritar su letal nombre prisionero en el placer que solo su cuerpo le brindaba al entra cada vez más en ella, sintiéndola apoderarse de cada gramo de su energía, sin parar de excitarse en la gloria de sus ronroneos.

Siguiendo así hasta que la campana de volver a clases sonó, acabando el almuerzo y afortunadamente callando el grito de satisfacción de la de mirada altanera al volver a vivir la sensación de tocar todas las galaxias en otro orgasmo de ese día.

—¡ZIM, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!.

Grito con una sonrisa única que describía más que el brillo de las estrellas.

—Tak...

Le susurro agotado después de una última violenta envestida viniéndose en su interior. Serró sus ojos rubís no distinguiendo si la fémina descansaba abrazándolo, reposando su rostro sobre su pecho regulando su respiración, oh si se paraba alejándose de él y volver a humillarlo como la última vez. En este instante solo lograba ceder a ese extraño ritual que los humanos llaman dormir, sin importarle que esa puerta se volviera abrí perdiéndose por lo que hace tanto luchaba en su misión, solo le importaba disfrutar de la alucinación de su inferior enemiga dándole calor como una cobija a su cansado cuerpo, durmiendo sobre él usándolo de su almohada pegándole el olor de su esencia, lo cual estaba muy lejos de solo ser una ilusión siendo más real que su supuesta misión.

—Zim...

Susurro para si abrazándose más a él.

—Es una condena y mi desgracia el saber que ya no puedo existir sin ti.

Termino de decir frustrada en la contienda con ella misma, teniendo la suerte que él Irken ya dormía. Dejo de lado su enojo víctima del agotamiento, para acompañarlo en ese mundo desconocido de los sueños y si era posible continuar torturándolo en el.

* * *

~Décadas antes en el planeta Irk~

Hoy que se planeaba seria un día glorioso para la raza Irken estándo en plena operación Ruina inevitable, todo se transformo en un consumidor infierno donde como el real lo adorno las llamas de fuego. Un completo demente a mando de un inmenso robot de combate disparaba un sin número de ataques a más no poder a su "Propio planeta" era imposible de creer que un solo Irken supuesto soldado sería capaz de una auto-masacre a su propia raza pero por desgracia era la realidad.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, VAMOS A MORIR!.

Era uno de los tantos gritos que se mezclaban con lo de terror del lugar, pero todo empeoro con los incendios que de un segundo a otro aumentaron sin saber quien cometió esa idiotez.

Un pequeño Uci se maniobraba entre la multitud para llegar donde el ser más importante y único para su sistema, quien lo trato como algo más que un esclavo robot, y le permitió acompañarlo en tantas hazañas que solo podrían quedar en un lejano pasado, quien se había empeñado en modificarlo para perfeccionarlo volviendolo unico entre las Ucis, quien solo le importaba su seguridad la cual ahora peligraba en ese infierno consumidor donde cada quien luchaba por salvar su alma. Por más que tenia una gran precisión y pequeño tamaño para facilitar su movilidad se le asía imposible localizarlo, se sintió defectuoso por que el chip en su cabeza conectado a su pak no le daba ninguna señal por una especie de radiación que daba ese robot, quería gritarle llamándolo pero sabía que sería inútil por que su mecanizada voz se perdería entre los cientos de gritos de aflicción.

Sus circuitos se calentaron al entrar a el centro de los incendios, guiado por el instinto que a pesar de solo ser maquinaria avanzada había desarrollado a lo largo de los años junto a él. Al llegar solo pudo caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo casi irreconocible por el poder del fuego al quemar su piel que algún día fue de tonalidad verde oscura, mientras las cosas empeoraban según su sistema auditivo solo permaneció inmóvil como si hubiera tenido una averigua observando ese cuerpo consumirse con las llamas que aunque no lastimaran su mecánico cuerpo las sentía más quemante que nada, entre tanto datos en su memoria no podía faltar el significado de la muerte, ese significado de decirle forzosamente adiós a quien pudo significara tanto oh todo en tu existencia.

—Amo...

Le susurro a las llamas después de horas que el cuerpo termino de consumirse, dándole sus últimas palabras como terminando una de sus largas conversaciones sobre las misiones oh simplemente de nada, sus ojos perdieron un singular brillo mecánico dejando en su lugar una mirada de esmeraldas mecánicas vacías e indiferentes, no importando que el caos huviera terminado si el suyo interior iba comensando.

No noto la nueva tonalidad oscura en su semblante a causa de las cenizas oh el fuego en su coraza, quizás necesitara una pulida para volver a tener esa coraza de metal con ese brillo plateado que lo hacía ver tan tenas y letal, pero ahora no podía interesarle algo como eso solo el salir de ahí sin rumbo aparente, con el único deseo de alejarse del imperio, por que no valía la pena seguir entregándose en servirle a un imperio donde uno de sus mismo soldados puede llevarse la vida de tantos de su raza incluyendo la de él que era más que una leyenda oh mejor dicho lo fue, y sobre todo para él...

Camino a paso lento sin saber su destino, entro a una de las pocas naves sobrevivientes para guardar en tranquilidad en sus base de datos lo acontecido... sin saber si la mejor decisión seria auto-destruirse.

* * *

~Unos días después en la prestigiosa academia para soldados Irken~

Después de un largo día de deberes ya solo le faltaba uno. No podría haber una forma más sencilla de acabar un agotador día de deberes complicado como transportar a una soldada recomendada a el glorioso privilegio de estar ante los altos. Se imaginaba lo emocionada que debía estar esa soldada y cualquiera en su lugar, si seria sacada de la academia muchos años adelantados ya que urgían soldados de alturas presenciales para empezar a servirle al imperio.

—Buen día soldada. Me presento, soy la soldada Tenn y se me a encomendado llevarla a la presencia de los más altos. Ah... ¿Que esta asiendo?...

Pregunto la ojos rojos observando que esa soldada de ojos ámbar a la que se dirigía estaba asiendo un extraño entrenamiento con su cuerpo.

—Jajaja, la verdad... ¡Ni idea chula!, ¡PERO ES DIVERTIDO!.

Le grito alegremente sin saber que esos extraños movimientos hechos por su cuerpo eran pasos de baile.

—... ¿Chula?...

Pregunto serrando y abriendo más un ojo, mientras esa casi smeet no parraba con ese dudoso entrenamiento.

—¡SUFICIENTE! Soldada le recuerdo que está tratando con una superior así que le solicito ¡Toda su atención!.

Le ordeno con voz de autoridad, ganando una mirada aburrida de la ojos ámbar, acabando con lo que asía.

—Otra cuadradita. ¿Porque no me sorprende?.

Se pregunto con un cierto tono de reproche. Estaba tan cansada de ese eterno encierro en la academia, rodeada de seres de su misma raza con una mentalidad tan serrada solo destinado a: Destruir, conquistar, entrenar, servir, bla, bla, bla. Porque debía vivir una vida tan monótona y cuadrada sino la había pedido. Esos años en la academia la consumían viviendo en lo que para ella solo era una prisión, condenada en soledad a convertirse en lo que jamás le preguntaron si quería ser "Una soldada de la raza más maldita de la galaxia".

Debía buscar alguna forma de escapar y al fin ser libre de esa prestigiosa jaula, quizás esta podía ser la mejor oportunidad para obtener esa ansiada libertad.

—Bien vámonos. Quiero comprobar si los altos son tan papasitos ricos como se rumora.

Dijo con sonrisa traviesa, saliendo entre saltitos de su habitación en la academia, dejando atrás a una sorprendida y molesta Tenn.

—¿Que... ni siquiera se cuadro?, ¿Que acaso ya no los entrenan como antes?.

Pregunto para sí molesta, apresurándose a seguir a esa insolente ojos ámbar.

—¡Soldada Mía no me deje atrás!, ¿Y cómo llamo a nuestras altezas?...

Se sonrojo intentando analizar ese comentario, apretó sus puños deduciendo lo incomodo que sería el camino a la inmensa con esa indeseable compañía.

—¡Yo conduzco!.

Grito eufórica entrando al crucero de Tenn, antes que ella entrara y la apartara con rudeza de los controles.

—No se me informo si ya tuvo todas las clases de vuelo, por lo tanto yo conduciré.

En lo que Tenn elevaba la nave iniciando el camino, la ojos ámbar se acomodaba en su asiento restándole importancia al cinturón de seguridad y a lo que sea que decía la ojos rojos, por estar perdida observando todo lo que lograban ver sus bellos ojos atreves de la compuerta trasparente. La galaxia con tantos sin números de planeta y estrellas es tan infinita, había tanto que visitar y aprender, tantas fiestas que iniciar y jamás acabar, tantos tentadores machos de diferentes especies que de seguro no serian unos castos monjes de hierro como los aburridos de la academia.

—Los voot pueden ser muy sensibles cuando no se les sabe controlar, sobre todo en las maniobras de vuelo. Y... ¡Soldada Mía, preste atención! Y haga el favor de ponerse el cinturón.

Dijo molesta contando los segundos para que terminara su estadía con esa incomoda compañía. La ojos ámbar se coloco el cinturón medio viéndola.

—Jajaja, no te alteres chula. Ok oí que los voot son sensibles. Oye eso me recuerda que le escuche a un maestro que los Ucis también lo son.

Tenn giro los ojos por lo último.

—Tendria que ser un error de fábrica. Pero para mí solo son rumores ya que las Ucis defectuosas son desechadas de inmediato, jamás se le asignarían a un soldado como para decir que son sensibles.

Mía se hundió en su asiento.

—Como digas. Yo solo recordaba lo que ese maestro dijo, eran de los pocos a los que le prestaba atención en su clase por que tenía una muy sexi cicatriz en su pecho.

La ojos rojos vio entre indignada y encolerizada a esa supuesta soldada, arrepintiéndose por no meditar la pregunta que arria sin pensar.

—¡¿Y como se supone que se enterró de eso?!.

Mía cambio el brillo de sus ojos ámbar al igual que el tono de su voz, con una sonrisa destilando malicia.

—Sencillo ojos rojizos. Lo espiaba a él y a la mayoría de los maestros en los vestidores de hombres, ¿Apoco tu nunca lo isite de estudiante?.

Tenn sintió su rostro arder, pero no distinguió si era de cólera oh vergüenza por ese tipo de conversación.

—¡CLARO QUE NOOOOO!.

Le dio una mirada sebera.

—Y no entiendo como la academia pudo tener tantos años a una soldada de su... calañ... tipo.

La ojos ámbar cambio su expresión a una resignada.

—Ni yo lo entiendo.

Después de eso el resto del viaje trascurrió con un pesado silencio. Hasta que el crucero voot logro aterrizar con permiso en la inmensa.

* * *

—¿Rojo porque debemos entrevistar a estos soldados personalmente?.

Pregunto el más alto Purpura con una dona en una de sus manos, mirándola aburrido, estando cansado de esto parado junto a su hermano en la sala de controles.

—Es decir, ¿No se supone que hay otros encargados para esto?.

Se hundió de hombros probando su dona, mientras su hermano revisaba una lista en un documento entre sus manos de dos dedos.

—No te quejes Purpura. Era importante que yo verificara esto personalmente y si te volvía a dejar solo, te comerías todas las donas como la última vez.

Dijo apretando ese documento en sus manos después de ábrelo leído por decima vez, aun no entendía por que hasta el defectuoso de Zim, causante de la reciente desgracia de la destrucción asía a la operación ruina inevitable podía estar en tan prestigiosa lista, si se detenía aprensarlo todos los soldados que habían entrevistado ese día eran un desastre a cierto punto. ¿Que podía ser esto, una especie de muy mala broma?.

—Rojo, Rojo, Rojo...

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de su hermano con insistencia, y sentirlo jalar uno de sus brazos.

—¡¿QUE PURPURA?!, ¡Ya te dije que no te quejes!.

Grito levantando su mirada del listado, para ver serio al ojos purpuras confundiéndolo por ver miedo en su mirada.

—No es eso... sino, ¿Porque nos ve así?...

Le susurro con temor dirigiendo su purpura mirada asía a la soldada de ojos ámbar que después de despedirse de Tenn había entrado a la sala de controles, clavándoles una intensa mirada ámbar de arriba abajo con completo descaro, lamiéndose los labios, bajando sus risadas antenas, dando la impresión que estaba pensando mil cosas con ellos de protagonistas en un segundo... ¿Pero qué tipo de cosas?...

—Creo que quiere comernos y por eso se lame los labios de... esa manera...

—No... Digas tonterías Purpura... los Irken no somos caníbales...

Intento aclararse la garganta para dirigirse con la mayor seriedad posible a esa Irken que con una mirada los tenía entre incómodos y a la vez nerviosos.

—Soldada Mía, ¿Cierto?.

Pregunto volviendo a revisar la lista, esperando oír uno de esos largos argumentos de emoción y respecto que le daban los soldados que tanto los idolatraban al estar frente a sus omnisciencia. Pero en vez de eso escucho como esa ojos ámbar se dirigía a ellos con un tono juguetón que fue cambiando a seductor.

—Sí, mi nombre es Mía, pero pudiera cambiarlo por el que más les gustara, si así lo desearan.

Su brillo en su mirada ámbar había cambiado demasiado, asiendo que Purpura buscara protección en la espalda de su hermano con temor.

—Ya que estoy completamente dispuesta a cumplir cada uno de sus deseos oscuros oh fantasías secretas, sus altezas.

Susurro lo ultimo con ese singular tono que sola había aprendido, empezando a pavonearse donde ellos. Purpura tenía un sonrojo que al igual que el de su hermano asía competencia con el rojo de sus ojos.

Rojo lucho por hacerse el serio, no importaba que ni él ni su hermano supieran del todo el significado de esas palabras con una fuerte mala intención detrás de ellas, y que tampoco entendieran donde quería llegar esa fémina, lo único que entendía claro era que esa soldada con esa actitud les estaba faltando el respecto, por nada toleraría eso. Hizo un gesto con una de sus manos para que ella detuviera sus pasos, la ojos ámbar acato la orden con una falsa obediencia, dando una suave risita cínica.

—Soldada Mía, como sus superiores le informaron se le adelantaran varios años de aprendizaje en la honorable academia Irken por falta de personal de altura presenciable. Desde mañana se dedicara a realizar todos los labores de una soldada oficial, para convertirse en una invasora completa y empezar a conquistar planetas en el nombre del imperio.

Termino de decir su alteza Rojo, intentando borrar el sonrojo en su rostro que volvió al escuchar a esa fémina responderle de forma despreocupada.

—Y si mejor me caso con los dos, prometo ser muy complaciente con ambos. No tengo práctica pero creándome que haré que siempre estén sonrientes.

Le dijo aun con ese singular brillo en su seductora mirada, sin dejar de lamerse los labios sensualmente dando lugar apacharle uno de esos ojos con largas pestañas. Purpura se quedo con la boca abierta aun escondido detrás de su hermano sonrojado, mientras que Rojo volvía a luchar para sonar firme en su seriedad y borrar ese molesto sonrojo que no comprendía.

—Retírese soldada. Mañana ira con un grupo de soldados a dominar esclavos de un planeta ya conquistado.

La Irken estaba a punto de replicar cuando sintió que varios sirvientes de sus altezas la acompañaban a la salida, voltio su rostro para darles una última mirada de deseo a ese par que importándole nada el respecto que debía sentir por sus alturas, los anoto en su reciente lista mental color vino.

No se resignaría sumisa a la orden de sus altezas, con tan poco que le importaba la política no acataría una orden de sus líderes, en su lugar paso el resto del día maquinando su plan de escape.

* * *

—¡NO IMPORTA QUE TENGAMOS QUE HACER!, ¡DEBEMOS DETENER ESE VOOT QUE HACE DESTROSOS!, ¡¿NO ME IMAGINO QUE DIRAN LOS ALTOS DE ESTE DESASTRE!, ¡ASI QUE DETENGALO!.

—¡Si señor!.

Obedesieron la orden de parte del líder de los soldados presente fuera de la inmensa, todos corrieron a tomar sus naves para intentar detener a ese crucero voot que se volvió loco, atacando a todas las naves que le pasaban por enfrente y en partes a la imponente inmensa.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.

Se escuchaban los gritos provenientes de la inexperta soldada ojos ámbar que en su primer día de soldada oficial tenía que pasarle la desgracia de subir a un voot inestable. Oh más bien eso aparentaba conduciendo a lo loco apropósito.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

Gritaba en su actuación, golpeando otra nave que intentaba ayudarla.

—De acuerdo ahora dudo que me den el permiso de conducir, pero qué más da si puedo conseguir un falso. Ahora acabamos con el espectáculo.

Dijo para si localizando un planeta desierto cercano, lista para chocar el crucero con tantas fuerzas que después de tantas sacudidas el combustible de él lo haría estallar, tomo su equipaje con sus uniformes modificados por que no soportaba seguir usando ese tradicional uniforme de fémina que no se definía mucho a el de los machos, un termo negro en el suelo del crucero llamo su atención.

—¡Que padre, un termo oscuro! Lo usare para las sodas de más tarde.

Sonrió emocionada tomándolo junto a sus cosas, después de definir el lugar de impacto, logro saltar con la adrenalina recorriendo su piel tres segundos antes del impacto seguido de la explosión, arranco parte de ese anticuado uniforme y lo mancho con sangre de un animal que comió el otro día, se escondió detrás de unas gigantescas rocas, viendo como muchos de los soldados que intentaron detener el voot llegaban a ver los destrozos de la nave y recogían los restos del uniforme con sangre creyendo que era suya.

—Pensé que nunca se irían.

Se dijo así misma, saliendo detrás de las rocas, tirando su equipaje al suelo, llevando el termo entre sus delicadas manos observando a los soldados retirarse.

—Soy libre...

Arrastro las palabras sin poder creerlo, con sus antenas vibrando, y su cuerpo temblando de la alegría.

—¡SOY LIBRE!, ¡LIBRE!, ¡LIBRE!, ¡LIBRE!, ¡LIBREEEE!.

Gritaba girando en un pie sin soltar el termo, escuchándose solo su voz en ese planeta desierto lleno solo de polvo y rocas, jamas habiendo nadie mas feliz de ser dado por muerto por la gente de su propia raza.

—¡Bien hora de celebra!.

Abrió una lata de soda queriendo usar el termo para guardar el contenido de las demás, pero al querer usarlo el termo se trasformo en un Uci completamente negro, con unos vacios ojos verdes esmeraldas mecánicas. Esos ojos aunque no demostraran expresión, acababan de perder a quien toda su existencia le había servido en esas nostálgicas décadas que jamás volverían. No sintió en que momento esa casi smeet se lanzo a él abrazándolo a la vez que lo cargaba como si fuese su peluche, podía ser una maquina programada solo para seguir ordenes de forma fría, pero en ese momento sin saberlo ese abrazo era lo que más necesitaban sus circuitos.

—¡Eres genial!, ¡Jamás había visto a un Uci negro!, ¡ESO TE VUELBE UNICO!.

Le decía abrazándolo más a ella, era una suerte que no necesitara respirar.

—¡Holi! Mi nombre es Mía y me alejo lo más que pueda del imperio y toda esa tonta monotonía y mentalidad cerrada. ¡Si quieres puedes venir conmigo!.

Le ofreció aumentando su sonrisa a ese Uci que no cambiaba su semblante indiferente sin responderle, pero dedujo que quizás con ese silencio aceptaba su oferta.

—¡¿ Y tu cómo te llamas?!, ¡Debes de tener un nombre letal de pelea con esa apariencia!.

No vio ningún interés en el S.I.R en responderle, quizás su sistema de comunicación estaba dañado y debía repararlo, oh simplemente no tenia deseos de hablar en ese momento, pero a pesar de eso no borro su sonrisa pintada en su fino rostro, la compañía de un Uci significaba que tendría su primer verdadero amigo, no importaba si fuera mecánico.

—Sino te gusta tu antiguo nombre puedo bautizarte con otro.

Puso una de sus manos sobre su mentón meditando que nombre sería perfecto.

—Algún nombre de chico sexi, Airón, Dennis, Oscar, Alexandre, humm. Aunque mejor uno que baya con tu apariencia.

Coloco con cuidado a él Uci en el suelo soltándolo, viéndolo fijamente.

—Eres de pelea y te vez muy mortal... mmm, ¿Pelea Mortal?.

Se balanceo pensando en lo largo que sería decir ese nombre en una contestadora telefónica de una casa, así que sus ojos brillaron con una sencilla idea.

—¡Ya se, solo usemos las iníciales, Pelea Mortal!, ¡PM!, ¡PMi!, ¡PMito!.

Canto los últimos apodos, saltando entre bailando adelantando el paso, diciéndole mil cosas a esa mirada indiferente sobre su pasado que dejaría atrás y sus tantos planes sin planear para el incierto futuro.

Él ya no quería tener nada que ver con el imperio y menos tener otro Amo, si ese lugar era más que sagrado solo para alguien que la muerte se lo acababa de arrancar de su lado. Pero por alguna razón no quiso dejar sola a esa más que smeet para él, no pareciéndose a ninguno de los soldados con los que había trato, esa Irken tenía un brillo en su rostro como el de un prisionero que jamás conoció la luz y hoy habiendo roto sus cadenas se abrazaba a ella, no podía dejar a esa smeet suelta sin protección alguna por el universo, debía protegerla pero sin limitarla nunca con esa libertad que hoy acariciaba, además que era similar a él en sentido de olvidar el imperio dejando todo en un pasado enterrado.

—¡PMi no te quedes atrás oh no te doy soda!.

Le grito algo lejos caminando a como podía con su pesado equipaje. Los Ucis no comen, analizo él, ni siquiera tienen boca, amenos los de su diseño analizo también, pero no importaba analizo que probablemente la smeet jugaba con él. Siguió su paso arrebatándole el equipaje de sus delicadas manos para que no se cansara, jurándose a si mismo que daría su fidelidad eterna sirviendole no como si fuese su Ama sino su protegida.

—Oye eres muy caballeroso para ser un chico, quizás por que eres de metal, jajaja.

Rio sabiendo que no la acompañaría en su risa, pero si escucharía las miles de cosas que salían de su boca no pensando querer callarse, pero al ojos esmeraldas mecánicas no le molestaba. Noto algo que intranquilizo a su sistema aunque no lo mostro con su mirada vacía, dejando en el suelo ese equipaje y deteniendo a la casi smeet para revisar si estaba lastimada por tener sangre en su uniforme y llevarlo roto, un tono travieso lo tranquilizo.

—Jajaja, relax PMito estoy bien, yo misma rompí el uniforme y esa sangre no es mía sino de un animal muerto. Sabia bien, lo malo que creo que seguia vivo cuando lo estaba comiendo.

Sobo su fría cabeza de metal dandole una deslumbrante sonrisa, antes de salir corriendo lebantandolo los brazos emocionada por ver nave de otras razas volar a lo lejos, se sentía tan plena teniendo su libertad y a alguien que le acaba de demostrar preocupación, lo sentío seguirla no tardando en adelantar el paso frente a ella berificando si el camino era seguro para que ella lo transitara. Así viajaron juntos pidiendo trasporte, pasando por varios planetas y conociendo muchas especies durante un par de décadas, hasta decidirse sin planear en quedarse un tiempo en un planeta azul de baja inteligencia llamado Tierra.

* * *

—¿Y qué hay del cadáver?...

Pregunto su alteza Rojo en la sala de controles después que se le había informado lo ocurrido, raramente restandole importancia a los destrosos fuera de la gloriosa inmensa.

—Ni una huella señor, la explosión del voot fue demasiado intensa. Creemos que el voot ya estaba en mal funcionamiento por ser de los pocos que se salvaron del accidente cerca de los incendios en la resiente operación fallida Ruina inevitable. Perdimos demasiados soldados ahi.

El soldado que daba el reporte bajo la cabeza simbolo de respecto con un nostálgico recuerdo en su mirada.

—Incluso a...

Su alteza Rojo no lo dejo termina con molestia en su mirada.

—Lo sé, cosa que aun me molesta su incompetencia al ni siquiera haber encontrado a...

Reviso el antiguo listado queriendo dejar eso a un lado por el momento.

—En fin. En ese caso la soldada Mía.

Levanto la mirada del documento para ver como el Irken a el que se diría asistía con la cabeza despejando por completo sus dudas.

—No importa. De todas formas no podía ser ella.

Dijo para si en voz baja, tachando con cierto alivio un corto nombre en el listado.

* * *

~De vuelta en el presente~

La temible maestra Bitters después de hacer de todo para tranquilizar a su enamorado cabellos rubios (Como zarandearlo gritándole de manera terrorífica que dejara de llorar como niñita) lo llevaba cargando en sus delgados brazos donde el psicólogo escolar, el cual había vuelto después de un largo viaje.

Mientras en el pequeño cuarto de conserje, callado testigo de un escandaloso delirio.

Despertó después de quizás veinte minuto oh treinta, descansando sobre ese pecho lleno de sus rasguños que se movía cansado, saciándose del oxigeno que tan fácilmente le arrebataba en sus desquiciados arrebatos. Estar así olvidando el universo detrás de esa puerta era tan cálido, tan tranquilo, tan sublime, tan perfecto... que no podía ser.

Abrió bruscamente sus altaneros ojos morados, apartándose y levantándose con recelo de ese cuerpo de macho de su especie donde descanso su liviano cuerpo, para buscar esa ropa que odiaba pero no le quedaba de otra el usarla y vestirse con rapidez, sin mirar una cuarta de segundo a ese Irken que seguía acostado en ese suelo donde lo tiro en uno de esos arranques que cada vez no podía controlarlos sino ellos a ella.

Se paro frente a la puerta sin habré activado su disfraz, pensando tantos pensamientos confusos que no se atrevía acomodar de ninguna forma, un suspiro de cansancio escapo de sus labios al no querer poner un pie fuera de ese pequeño cuarto. Pero no podía seguir con esas debilidades, ahora entendía por que el imperio tenia de tabús ese tema que solo nublaba la mente olvidándose de realizar sus deberes... trago saliva al meditar que no era el realizar ese juego lo que la descontrolaba al nivel de olvidar todo lo importante por realizarlo, sino el hecho que era con él, con ese tonto que solo hace algunos meses quería descuartizar y hoy la tenía con una dependencia asía él, sintiéndose débil y patética atrapada en su propia red, pero jamás se lo haría saber.

—Que sucede bestia Tak, ¿Acaso se te acabaron los dineros?.

Le pregunto con un tono cargado de amarga frustración, al haber despertado no tardando en sentarse, viendo a esa fémina que saco de sus pensamientos de espaldas. Como odia que por segunda vez ella podía seguir como si nada después de un encuentro de ese tipo, esa frialdad después de sentir ese ardiente calor lastimaba más que la cortada de una espada de doble filo, un filo era su indiferencia, y el otro el alejarse de él con tanta facilidad.

—No traigo. Pero si te urgen tanto te los pagare después.

Le respondió con una sonrisa de cinismo para sí, solo con un par de escenas de tele-novela que sin querer vio la otra vez basto para que aprendiera a humillar en ese lenguaje. Lo escucho gruñir detrás de ella intento ignorar que ese simple gruñido le volvió a erizar la piel no de miedo sino de deseo.

—Lo único que estas logrando con todo esto es tu ruina sucia Tak.

Le dijo ardido con su gran orgullo golpeado, parándose arisco del suelo y tomando la bandera de la escuela que antes había ido a conseguir para intentar cubrí la semi-desnudes de la ojos morados, y ahora después que con ansias ella rompió su sorprendente uniforme debía usarla, ¡ESTUPIDA TAK Y SU ESTUPIDA COSTUMBRE DE DESTROZAR LA ROPA!.

—Morirás creyéndolo.

Termino de decirle la de místicos ojos con ese tan suyo tono de frialdad, sin más esperar activo su disfraz saliendo de ese bendito cuarto, intentando no caer en la tentación de voltearse a perderse en esos rubís por ser su mayor perdición.

Zim solo pudo apretar sus puños en la soledad, odiándose a la vez que maldiciéndose por que a diferencia de ella había logrado descubrí que esos te odio perdían su peso, sin tan solo cuando esa altanera lo notara no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Tak caminaba a paso pesado saliendo por la puerta de la escuela, al diablo con el resto de las clases del día, le importaba muy poco si Bitters le llamaba la atención al siguiente día. Aun debía pensar si eliminaría a ese importuno humano que vio demasiado, pero debía actuar con cautela por que según recordaba ese humano tenía un lazo afectuoso con esa supuesta humana del inframundo, un pequeño paso en falso le traería consecuencias con ese demoniaco ser que ni siquiera con su valentía podría enfrentarlas.

Eran tantas cosas acumuladas en las que debía pensar sintiéndose avergonzada de tener varios días en la Tierra y aun no concretar un plan de que haría con ella, tenía que visualizar un plan tan magnífico que los altos la reconocerían como lo que siempre tuvo que haber sido, una invasora oficial de la raza de la que se sentía tan orgullosa de pertenecer... pero ese Tarado la estaba distrayendo demasiado, ¿Porque siempre tenía que ser su piedra de tropiezo?.

—Por Miyuki...

Dijo para si sobándose las sienes pidiéndole tranquilidad a su alta caída, pero esa tranquilidad estaba muy lejos de llegar al sentir la vena de su frente saltar llenándose de rabia, a causa de una insoportable vocecita que igual que a Zim el humano Keef la sacaba de sus casillas.

—¿Te dejo tan cansada para que te saltes las clases de la tarde? Quien diría. Y yo que lo mande hacer ejercicio, jajaja.

Rio recostándose en una de las paredes a un costado de la puerta de la escuela. Tak se tenso volteándose bruscamente, cruzando su sanguinaria mirada con esa insolente color ámbar.

—Que quieres decir, ¡¿CONQUE LO MANDATE HACER EJERCICIO?!.

Topo con rudeza a esa Irken a la pared donde se apoyaba. Si antes le perdono la vida solo fue por el hecho de tener algo más "Importante" que hacer, pero ahora si se daría el gusto de descuartizarla sin testigo alguno.

—¡¿QUE MALDITA SEA ESTABAN ASIENDO PARA QUE LO HAYAS MANDADO HACER ESO?!.

Le grito furiosa en su cara aumentando el brillo asesino en su mirada.

—Estábamos asiendo una cosa que se necesitan dos para realizarla, aunque algunos lo hacen solos pero no se siente igual, y si se quiere privacidad se busca un lugar solitario, aunque a mí no me molesta realizarla en público.

Le respondió con un carcomedor tono de descaro, moviendo sus largas pestañas, aumentando la sonrisa posándose en su rostro por ver en su compañía como su mente volaba.

—¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!.

Los ojos de Tak no tenían rastros de ser morados por lo rojo que estaban de furia, debatiéndose mentalmente si ir a matar a ese ¡Maldito Tarado traidor! Oh aprovechar que tenia a esa arpía enfrente para iniciar con ella. Sus destructivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos escuchando que la casi smeet no terminaba de hablar.

—Conversando.

—¿Eh?...

—Eso es lo que estábamos asiendo. Mal pensada.

La de mirada altanera sintió que un peso se le quitaba de encima con esa aclaración, pero aun quería matarla por jugar con ella como si fuera otro de sus juguetes.

—Le estaba sugiriendo el ejercicio por un par de cosas que le recomendé hacer por si se volvía a topar con ese par de luces moradas que le dieron semejante revolcón.

Rio bajo, viendo como el color en el rostro de su aprendiz cambiaba a un intenso rojo, volviendo su color normal de ojos.

—Te aplaudo por que con tantas marcas visibles me doy la idea con lujos de detalles de cómo te luciste, mi aprendiz.

Y cuando Tak pensó que no podía sentirse más incomoda con las palabras de esa fémina de su misma especie.

—Y Tak podrías darme espacio, por que en la posición que me tienes cualquiera que pase pensara que quieres besarme, oh otra cosa.

Le apacho uno de sus ojos ámbar con esa actitud tan suicida, sintiendo como un aura de cólera emanaba de ese tena cuerpo que deseaba su sangre.

—¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!.

Se sintió toda la ciudad temblar en ese grito, en lo que Tak dejando marcado uno de sus puños en la pared rabiosa al no darle en el rostro a la ojos ámbar que se escabullo hábilmente de ella.

—Pero pedirle eso a una pak defectuoso como tu es imposible.

Escupió las palabras, sacudiendo su puño por el impacto en la pared, viendo a Mía un par de pasos detrás de ella, ¿Como podía ser tan rápida con a simple vista tan bajo rendimiento físico?.

—Jajaja, solo fue una broma de amigas, chula.

Las risadas antenas de la ojos morados se tensaron bajo su disfraz holográfico por esa expresión de seis letras.

—¡TÚ Y YO NO SOMOS AMIGAS!.

Mía aparento falsa indignación al escuchar ese grito con ese tono cargado de veneno.

—¿Que no somos amigas?, ¿Ni siquiera por que usas mi ropa, vives en mi casa, y te masturbas en mi cama? Eso no es amigas, nose que lo será.

Tak volvió a sentir su rostro arder de sonrojado no definiendo si ese sonrojo era de rabia por tanta insolencia rebalsando oh por presentir que esa extraña palabra podría ser el nombre de aquel degradante y placentero ritual dado por sus desobedientes manos... ¿Mi cama?... sus ojos se abrieron como platos deduciendo que aquel cuarto desconocido donde corrió apagar el fuego interior después de aquella supuesta clase era de esa ojos ámbar, la cual odio como jamás pensó escuchando que no le ponía fin a las incomodas palabras que salían de sus descarados labios.

—Me surge una duda. ¿Esa noche solo úsate tus manitas oh descubrirte mi caja de juguetes debajo de la cama?.

Le susurro lo último, no importándole adelantar su muerte.

—¡YA CALLATE MALDITA SMEET INSOLENTE OH TE JURO QUE TE DESFIGURARE TU ROSTRO AL NIVEL QUE NI TU UCI ROBADO PUEDA RECONOCERLO, NI ENCONTRA TUS HUESOS EXPARSIDOS POR TODAS PARTES!.

Cualquier ser razonable lo dejaría hasta ahí, pero si algo tenia Mía era que cuando tenía algo atorado en la garganta necesitaba sacarlo.

—Por cierto que escandalosa eres. Tus gritos, pujidos y ronroneos se oían hasta el sótano, y hoy hasta el comedor. Y también oí los ronroneos de Zim, umm... esos son tan... tan...

No termino de hablar ni cambiar el brillo de su mirada esquivando con dificultad otro puño que iba con dirección a su boca, seguido de otro que le roso una de sus mejillas esquivándolo escapándose a caer retrocediendo en las gradas de la escuela, en ese momento agradeció por primera vez esos aburridos entrenamientos con los que había crecido, por que no siendo así tantos golpes con violentas patadas y rodillazos habrían hecho más que solo intentar desfigurarle la cara.

—¡NO TOLERARE QUE VUELBAS A TOCAR A ZIM, NI HABLARLE, NI SIQUIERA A PENSAR EN ÉL UN SEGUNDO EN TU REPURNANTE MENTE DE ENFERMA!.

Le grito sin parar de atacarla como la leona celosa que era, y como tal no permitiría que otra leona sin melena siquiera pensara en pisar "Su" territorio.

—¡Cálmate Tak!, ¡Ni que fuera el ultimo macho sobre la faz del universo!.

Su tono decía entre preocupación por su integridad y molestia por lo en serio que esa mirada altanera se estaba tomando a ese Irken, que tipo de aprendiz suya haría eso, pero la siguiente declaración confirmo su insinuación de la otra noche.

—¡PARA MI SI LO ES!.

Revelo sin tener tiempo de pensar lo que salió de sus altaneros labios. No pudo justificarse mentalmente por que de un segundo a otro detuvo su ataque sintiendo como todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso viendo doble, junto a una repentina debilidad con ganas de vomitar.

—¿Chula, que tienes?...

Escucho a lo lejos que le preguntaba preocupada la casi smeet que hace un segundo quería golpear, y ahora la sostenía abrazándola como aquella mañana donde intento tranquilizarla al tener aquella pesadilla tan realista.

—Estoy... mareada...

Fue todo lo que logro decir antes de perder el conocimiento en un inesperado desmayo, no viendo como Mía abría sus ojos como platos sospechando algo, con un gesto que decía todo escrito en su rostro.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

**Mía: Y yo le dije. En vez de estar escribiendo cosas Emos has lemon del más sucio que ya te hace falta traumar a alguien. Si tu curriculum aquí ya tiene sadomasoquismo, necrofilia, pedofilia, fetiches, zoofilia, y la otra cosa de humano con ser sobrenatural ¡Porque no una orgia! Y quieres saber que me dijo?, la muy... ¡Me mando a mi cuarto!, creo que a veces olvida que ya no tengo 130 7n7.**

**Dijo en tono de molestia la mirada ámbar sentada en una silla frente a una mesa tomando el té en una bajilla fina, con un Zim hastiado con peluca larga de chica pelirroja junto a ella.**

**Zim: ¡SUFICIENTE YA TIENES A ZIM HARTO DE TUS ESTUPIDAS HISTORIAS! Todas oh son de esa cosa lemun, oh tienen un final muy estúpido. Además que este cochino té esta muy frio y Zim se vería mil veces mejor de intelectual morena que de ¡PELIRROJA FUEGO!.**

**La fémina se para de la silla.**

**Mía: Jajaja bien ya no más historias oh todos correremos el riesgo que la humanidad se quede sorda. Mejor despidamos el cap. **

**Zim: ¡Ya era hora! **

**Se para de la silla sin logra quitarse la peluca habiendosele quedado pegada.**

**Zim: Si alguna pestilencia del cap les causo vomito oh lo que sea háganlo saber en un repulsivo comentario, al igual que alguna estúpida duda.**

**La femina intenta no reirse.**

**Mía: En serio Zim tú tienes un don de la palabra mucho mejor que el de mi mami y todos los autores de la pag.**

**Dice en claro tono sarcastico, cosa que el Irken no entiende y sonríe arrogante.**

**Mía: Bueno esperemos les haya gusta y sino demándenos ~^o^~ solo deseemos Lagrimas no se tarde siglos en actualizar.**

**Se van caminando sin rumbo aparente mientras sus voces se escuchan en la lejanía.**

**Mía: Zim no quisieras que te enseñara a bailar en tubo.**

**Dice apachándole un ojo.**

**Zim: Y porque Zim quisiera aprender ¡Hacer algo tan estúpido!**

**Mía: Vamos Zim nose sabe cuándo puede ser útil jajaja.**

**Zim: ¡Solo cállate! Zim ordena que el otro cap ya este aqui la sucia humana melena larga, ¡PORQUE ZIM NO TE SOPORTA!, ¡Incluso Zim te odia más que a Ox!.**

**Mía: ¡Hey! No lo invoques. Por cierto ¿es cierto aquello que paso en las grabaciones de aquel fic?... aquella propuesta que les isieron de... **

**Zim: ¡SILENCIO!**


	11. AVANZANDO

_**Se ve una plataforma alta en un escenario a oscuras, adornado únicamente con un imponente tubo brillante. En lo alto una pequeña figura se observa con pose extremadamente sensual posándose en la cima de dicho tubo (imagínense a un gato aferrándose a la rama de un árbol no teniendo ni idea de como subió)**_

_**Las luces se encienden en el escenario, a la vez que una exótica canción se escucha dando lugar a que empiece el show.**_

—_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.**_

_**Un alarido remplaza la música al caer de golpe el protagonista del que seria un sexi baile, golpeándose la cara en el piso y quebrándose más de un hueso por lo alto de tal caída.**_

_**Zim: ¡ESTUPIDO TUBO DEL MAL!, ¡TUBO DEL MAL!.**_

_**Reclama poniéndose de pie. En lo que una ojos ámbar se acerca a él pavoneándose con sus altos tacones color negros, y una expresión seria ocultando que por dentro se muere de la risa.**_

_**Mía: Zim te dije que tenías que sujetarte más fuerte del tubo en la bajada u.u no es una gran ciencia.**_

_**Zim: ¡MIENTES!, ¡Zim no sabe como lo convenciste de hacer algo tan estúpido repulsiva Mía!.**_

_**Mía: Nopi. Yo no te convencí. No te dije ni dos veces que bailaba sexi en tubo que salirte tu diciendo ¡Que eras el mejor y por ello en más sexi gracias a tus estiramientos, bla, bla, bla!.**_

_**Le hace burla a su voz asiendo mates con sus manos, escuchando como los dientes del ojos rubís chocan apretando su mandíbula.**_

_**Zim: ¡NO TE BURLES DE ZIM! Y es cierto. Zim es más sexi que tu ¡POR QUE ZIM ES MEJOR EN TODO!.**_

_**Sonríe arrogante solo el creyéndose eso. Siente como le arrojan varios papeles a la cara.**_

_**Mía: jajaja ok Zim. Solo diré que haz sido el único capaz de en vez de subirme la temperatura, me la bájate al nivel del hielo en un segundo.**_

_**Ignora olímpicamente la mirada sanguinaria del Irken revisando unos papeles entre sus delgadas manos enguantadas.**_

_**Mía: ¡Zim empecemos con las notas! /^o^/ y antes que preguntes por mi mami dijo que ya esta aburrida de ti.**_

_**Zim: ¡¿QUE?!.**_

_**Mía: jajaja estoy jugando. Dijo que vendría a las notas finales. ¡Saludo, disculpa, recomendación, nota, aviso...!.**_

_**El de ojos rubís no la deja terminar de hablar arrojándola lejos con uno de sus brazos, con expresión hastiada en su rostro.**_

_**Zim: ¡A este estúpido paso no terminaremos nunca!, ¡Hagámoslo rápido!. **_

_**Se aclara la garganta para hablando sin ganas.**_

_**Zim: Hola repulsivos no-lindos y si-asquerosos humanos, que no tienen nada más que hacer que leer esta cosa creada por baja inteligencia terricola. La insoportable de Lagrimas dijo que sentía haber tardado de nuevo pero no tenia ni estúpida inspiracion ni el nauseabundo tiempo para actualizar. Zim no dara avisos ni notas por que de nada puercas sirven. Y las asquerosas recomendaciones apestosas, lean los fics "Tiempos desesperados", "Vida-nueva-si, Monogusano-nuevo-no", "El escape de la ruina" del autor "Fantasma-lobo-dragón- poni- pez- Observador Daam" y sino lo hacen ¡Zim les derretirá la cara!.**_

_**Es lo ultimo que alcanza a decir antes de ser noqueado por un tacón lanzado con fuerzas asía su cabeza.**_

_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA" **

Capitulo 11: **AVANZANDO.**

**~Lejos de la Tierra en la prisión más importante de investigación Irk~**

Se encontraba sentado en el frio suelo de su celda, sin tener nada más que hacer que perderse en sus añorados recuerdos de un pasado glorioso junto a su gente. Él era alguien de prestigio, como no serlo si fue el sublime artista encargado de diseñar la imponente inmensa, esa nave insignia que transportaría a las generaciones de lideres de tan poderosa raza aliada a su especie.

¡MALDITOS IRKENS!. Como pudieron traicionarlos de esa atroz manera después que su gente los proveía de avanzada tecnología militar. Maldito el momento que su planeta Vort fue incluido en el listado disponible para conquistar en la operación ruina inevitable parte dos.

Nadie lo sospechaba y menos en que momento se inflicto ese calculador tan certero del invasor Larr. Ese despreciable ojos rojos era tan repudiado por el planeta completo al haberlos llevado a la miseria entregándolos en bandeja de joyas a su despreciable imperio.

Que más prueba que la raza Irken no puede tener aliados al terminar por apuñalarlos en la espalda, como los abominables seres destructivos y egoístas que son, sin escrúpulos algunos en dejar tantas razas y planetas destruidos por un tonto capricho, como volver un planeta en estacionamiento, oh llenarlo solo con tiendas de nachos y bautizarlo como Nachin.

Parecía que la raza más maldita de la galaxia continuaría con sus atropellos hasta el fin de los tiempos. Pero todo se les estaba viniendo abajo.

Una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en el cansado rostro del prisionero 777 por el pensamiento tan anhelado cruzando su mente de tener a esa vil especie a sus pies.

—Basura Irken.

Dijo en la soledad, deleitándose en la expresión que le contaron usaba el valiente líder de la pequeña resistencia, esa que había crecido pasando a ser casi tan grande como el imperio enemigo. Su pecho se llenaba de orgullo a estar consiente que el tenas capital Lard Narr era de su especie.

Esos mezquinos pieles verdes cometieron el peor de los errores dejando sobrevivientes en los planetas conquistados, aun siendo solo esclavos inspirados por la noble resistencia se habían rebelado uniéndose a ella.

Ya les habían declarado la guerra de una forma muy singular en un ultimátum usando las estrellas. Estaban apunto de dar el gran golpe después de varios pequeños ataques, que por ser pequeños en lugar de ser ignorados tenían en un contaste nerviosismo a toda la armada. Lo único que necesitaban para proseguir era su tan buscada pieza clave.

—¿Desea una bebida, señor?.

El silencio de la celda fue roto por esa voz tan servicial que desde hace meses conocía. Voltio su mirada con dirección a la pequeña entrada donde los platos de la asquerosa comida entraban, pero siempre una refrescante bebida era traída una vez por semana, dado por una pequeña mano enguantada.

—Gracias.

Agradeció tomando la bebida con lentitud disfrutando su buen sabor, preparándose para escuchar las nuevas sobre la resistencia y los avances en el plan, por parte de su infiltrado más fiel a la causa, el cual aun no quería ser llamado por su nombre real sino su alias, cabeza de mesa.

—Sabes que a estas horas no se encuentran guardias cerca por ser la hora de la comida. Puedes empezar hablar.

Dijo el prisionero acabándose la mitad de su bebida, presintiendo que estas si que serian buenas noticias. Perdiéndose de ver por esa gruesa puerta una sonrisa plena posándose en el rostro carente de ellas, del zángano de seberas quemaduras y una mesa sujetada a su cabeza.

—El pak defectuoso.

Su sonrisa se amplio opacando su esplendor las horribles marcas de quemaduras causadas por el sol, que a pesar del tiempo no dejaban de dolerle, ni la fuerza de su piel que sanaba rápido pudo borrarlas.

—Esta en la Tierra.

Termino de decir, escuchando el sonido del baso vacio cayendo del otro lado de la puerta, junto a la voz del prisionero 777 decir con alegría a la vez que con calma.

—Como no lo pensé antes.

Ahora ya podían pasar a la siguiente fase.

* * *

**~Actualmente en la Tierra~**

—Ponla allí.

Dijo aun algo angustiada la ojos ámbar por el estado inconsciente de la de mirada altanera. Después que se desmayo durante su "Encantadora", ¿Conversación? De no-amigas. Lo primero que pensó fue cargarla y correr a una velocidad ciega al ojo humano a su casa pintada de amarillo, pero eso no se vería nada femenino, así que hizo lo que toda indefensa, frágil, tímida, chica terrícola aria.

Pedirle ayuda a un guapo, alto, fuerte, soñado, perfecto, con sexi cabellera larga, deseable, mirada seductora, resumiendo que tuviera un físico envidiable de galán de películas fuertes para mayores de veintiuno años, dueño de unos brazotes que...

Pero como por desgracia no había nadie con ese perfil cerca. Tuvo que pedirle ayuda al primero que vio del género masculino.

El cual sin planearlo fue Dib.

El de su mismo color de ojos se negó al inicio pensando que seria una trampa por parte de la fémina para hacerlo entrar en ese infierno llamado casa. Pero viendo ese par de ojos ambarinos sin una pisca de alegría y en su lugar ¿Preocupación? Emoción que juraba esa chica no era capaz de sentir, no pudo evitar auxiliarla con esa alienígena desmayada entre sus delgados brazos. Dejando de lado lo incomodo que se sentía al lado de esa supuesta rubia de cabellos largos después de lo que había pasado... y también por cargar a un ser de otro planeta que igual que Zim deseaba matarlo.

—No se mucho de extraterrestres inconscientes pero creo que no deberías moverla.

Le dijo a su compañía acomodando a la ojos morados en el sofá de la sala, aun preguntándose como ese par se había conocido y el verdadero motivo de su alianza, por que eso que Tak solo se quería violar a Zim... y Mía la entrenaba no lo creía muy coherente. Otro enigma que no comprendía era el por que si tuvo la oportunidad de tener vida de otro planeta entre sus brazos, no voto a Mía de la motocicleta (Cosa que nunca se volvería a subir con ella conduciendo por que escaparon a morir más de ocho veces) para huir con la Irken aprovechando su estado y mostrársela a su colegas los ojos hinchados. Pero algo le decia que no estaba bien aprovecharse de esas circunstancias, ¡Por Marte!, ¿Por que siempre debía ser tan noble?.

—¡Chula, tonta!, ¿Por que no préstate atención a ninguna de mis indicaciones?.

Se mordió una de sus garras camuflajeadas de larga uña.

—Oh quizás no sea lo que creo...

Dijo para si ignorando la atenta mirada del ojos miel sobre ella.

—Debo preguntarle a PMi.

Toco la frente de la fémina desmayada.

—¿PMi?, ah tu perro.

Su mirada obsesiva voltio a los lados, percatándose de un escalofrió en su espalda.

—Por cierto, ¿Donde esta?.

Terminando la pregunta se sintió caer en la asombra de golpe recibiendo los ataques de cuatros pequeñas patitas esponjadas de color negro en todo su cuerpo, masacrándolo con una fuerza que dejaba muy en duda su suavidad y lo estaban asiendo casi escupir sangre. Ya que el Uci disfrazado de cachorrito esponjado leyó angustia y preocupación en los ojos de la Irken a su cuidado, y viendo a ese humano de gran cabeza cerca dedujo que él había vuelto a hozarse a lastimarla.

—¡AAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡MÍA PONLE CORREA A ESE ANIMAL!.

Reclamo intentando detener en vano con sus manos a esa mini bestia furiosa.

—¡PM!.

Escucho que grito la de su mismo color de ojos apartándole a ese supuesto cachorrito con sus delgadas manos.

—¡PM ya habíamos hablado sobre tener cuidado con él! Además ahora necesito que revises a Tak.

Le dijo a la creatura con tatuaje de flama quemante en la frente que alzaba, el cual no le prestaba atención observando penetrante las resientes marcas rojas en su fino cuello. A simple visto habían sido echar por una tosca mano, ¡¿Que acaso ese primitivo ser de baja inteligencia y enorme cabeza se había atrevido a intentar ahocar a su protegida?!.

Mía noto la dirección de la mirada de su robótico guardián, tendría que inventarle algo que excluyera a Tak sobre esas marcas oh sino se quería sin mejor amiga (Cosa que solo en su imaginación eran).

—Luego te explico eso PMi, ahora por favor podrías ¡REVISAR A TAK!.

Le dijo en tono dramático colocándolo cercar de la ojos morados en el sofá para que la revisara. Él le dijo con su vacía mirada que no dejaría pasar esas marcas, antes de ponerse a revisar el estado de la inconsciente fémina.

—Lo siento Dibbers. Él es muy sereno, pero simplemente tú no le agradar.

Se puso de rodillas intentando ayudar al humano que no le permitió arisco tocarlo.

—¡Por Júpiter!, ¿Mía por que ese perro es tan fuerte?.

Dijo preguntándose que parte del cuerpo no le dolía siendo todas las que si.

—Ah eso. Es un perro policía, Dibilito.

Respondió despreocupada revisando a pesar de la negación del ojos miel los daño, con sus delicadas manos adornadas de filosas uñas.

—Ni siquiera me mordió, solo daba golpes certeros con sus patas, ¡Que yo sepa ningún perro ni policía hace eso!.

Exclamo para si con su eterna conversación con el mismo, analizando compulsivamente la situación como de costumbre. Intentando omitir cualquier tipo de reacción que esas manos que estaban tocándolo con una fuerte doble intensión pudieran provocarle.

—¿Dibbers con cuantos perros policías has vivido? PMito es súper entrenado, hasta cocina y hace las compras.

—¿Él te cocina?.

—Si. También es quien me compra el crédito para el celular y me repara la moto cuando se le arruina algo.

Respondió sonriendo, olvidando un segundo su preocupación aun revisando el daño hecho por su Uci que se mezclaba con las huellas dejadas por ella la otra noche.

—¿Compra crédito para celular, y repara motocicletas?, ¡MÍA POR QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA ME TOMAS!, ¡Ningún perro ni siendo entrenado por la Nasa puede hacer eso!. ¡Oh estas jugando conmigo oh ese perro asido genéticamente alterado!, ¡Además su manera de verme me parece muy artificial!.

Exclamo a alto nivel habiendo hablado sin respirar.

Hasta ese momento noto que la mirada de Mía había cambiado a un brillo distinto a la vez que una sonrisa perversa se posaba en su cínico rostro. Vio lentamente esos mezquinos labios moverse con malicia asiendo que su joven piel se erizara, escucho esa voz alegre volviéndose en un sensual susurro.

—Eres tan distinto, Dibbers.

Fue ciego de a que velocidad esa hembra de otra especie se lanzo sobre sus labios devorándolos con hambre de su sabor.

Su espalda volvió a tocar con dureza la asombra, pero a pesar que su cuerpo estuviera más que lastimado no le molesto el suave peso del liviano sobre él, ni que esas traviesas manos se deslizaran en busca de deshacerse de lo que quedaba de sus ropas desgarradas que aun llevaba puestas, dejándole de paso más rasguños profundos.

—Aahh.. Tak esta... aquí.

Logro decir jadiando por que la de su mismo color de ojos aparto sus labios después de morder los suyos y bajar en busca de su cuello, con sus manos desasiéndose de su no tan intacta gabardina.

—Esta inconsciente, Dibbers.

Lamio su palido cuello después de volver a dejarle otro marca de mordida sobre las que ya tenía, susurrándole con ese infernal tono suave que estaba estremeciendo al joven de cabellos negros.

—No la creo tan mal educada de despertar justamente ahora para interrumpirnos, Dibi.

Aparto de su camino esa camisa azul con carita, que ya ni se le podría llamar camisa por lo desgarrada que estaba, siguiendo el recorrido de consumidores besos por ese maltratado torso desnudo con marcas de latigazos.

—Tu... aaahh... padres...

—Nunca están.

Le susurro lamiendo una de sus tetillas con su lengua que parecía tan normal pero era tipo serpiente, sintiendo al humano vibra debajo de ella, mientras sus manos con maestría buscaban decirle adiós a su desgarrado pantalón.

El peli-negro logro detener los movimientos de la fémina tomándola de las muñecas, pensando en como las cosas habían cambiado. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que Zim llego a la Tierra? Si en ese entonces tenia once y a los meses cumplió doce, ahora tenia trece aun par de meses de llegar a los catorce.

El tiempo había pasado tan rápido a la vez que lento, como en este momento que miraba a la chica de brillo poseído de lujuria en su ambarina mirada, soltándose de su agarre de muñecas, pasando a quitarse su corta blusa de tubo rosada ante sus obsesivos par de ojos, ya no podía negar con su rostro sonrojado a la vez que nervioso que le gustaba lo que veía. Esa picara sensual sonrisa rebalsando perversidad, en lo que asía el ademan de quitarse su exótico sostén negro con una mano incitándolo a mejor hacerlo él.

Si lo meditaba jamás había tenido tiempo de investigar ese misterio paranormal llamado "Chicas", si sus intereses siempre fueron otros... y ¡Por Saturno, todo esto era demasiado pronto! Nunca pensó que apenas entrando a la adolescencia viviría algo así, como toparse con un tipo de chica que no sabia existían, como esa de cabellos rubios que hasta donde sabia tenia quince de edad. Que estaba semi desnuda sobre él en iguales condiciones, y tomaba sus temblorosas pero ansiosas manos, pasándolas sobre sus excitados senos y deslizándolas por el resto de su suave cuerpo, junto a una pequeña risa cínica tan suya que lo hizo olvidar donde se encontraba.

No. No podía tener quince años y poseer esa maestría, debía tener mucho más que eso... oh quizás experiencias, muchas a temprana edad, como las que él recibía de parte suya ahora.

—Travieso.

Escucho que le dijo la fémina a tomarla de los hombros y hacerla girar quedando sobre ella, arisco a ese pensamiento de que otro... otros habían tocado y besado esa blanca piel de la que ahora se adueñaban sus inexpertos labios y precubertas manos.

—Mía.

La llamo besando su abdomen plano, concentrando sus húmedos besos sobre la pequeña sexi perforación en su supuesto ombligo, guido por un instinto que ella le hizo nacer.

—¿Si?.

Respondió sin cambiar su tono que sabia aumentaba sus ansias, imcrementando su sonrisa perversa al haberse desecho del estorboso pantalón negro con sus inquietas manitas, dándole la libertad a sus largas piernas en abrazarse de las caderas del humano, rosándose en él para incitarlo en arrancarle su mini-falda que por tan corta no les estorbaría en lo que seguía.

—¿Con cuantos haz estado?.

Arrastro las palabras poniéndole más peso a cada una, dejando lo que así para ver fijamente los ojos de la fémina que desconocía ser de otro mundo. Cierto que ningún caballero aria ese tipo de preguntas, pero Dib a esa edad que iba a saber.

La Irken respondió su seriedad de oficinista, con una sonrisa no perversa sino traviesa, quitándole sus enormes lentes con dos dedos. Se quedo quieta un momento escuchando los rápidos ritmos en el corazón del chico y su respiración agitada, se deleito contemplando su joven rostro teñido de rojo por un intenso sonrojo, sus labios solo besados por ella entre abiertos, su cabello como guadaña despeinado, una fina capaz de sudor bañándolo, su aroma acariciando sus ocultas risadas antenas, pero sobre todo observo esos ojos del color de la miel con una infinita pureza y nobleza, ante sus impuros y libertinos ojos del mismo color.

En ese instante que aparte de su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo sintió algo más arder quemante dentro de si, algo en su pak se aclaro gritándole que ese humano era distinto, no solo al resto de los humanos del planeta, sino diferente a el sin numero de seres con los que a estado en situaciones así.

—Con ninguno que haya tenido unos ojos tan atrapantes.

Le respondió sorprendiéndose que no hubiera malicia en sus palabras sino sinceridad. Un singular cosquilleo nació en su único órgano por ver a el de cabellos negros sonreírle aliviado, como si se esperaba la peor de las repuestas pero obtuvo la más certera.

—Aaaahhh... ooohh... mmm... aaaah...

Se llenaron de pujidos y gemidos las paredes de esa casa, aumentando por segundo por que la fémina se complacía en sentir que ahora era su ex presa la que la besaba con intensidad, y la tocaba a como podía siendo inexperto en la materia con esas manos que la otra vez estuvieron sujetadas con lazos y cadenas. Por un minuto no quería pensar en la Tierra ni en nada que lo agobiara estando con sus pies lejos de ella, solo quería disfrutar de los excitantes besos sobre los golpes en su piel de parte de la chica que con desespero lo volvía a poner debajo de ella, y se quitaba la falda igual que cualquier diminuta prenda debajo de ella. Ya no le importaba si estaba aceptando tontamente por gusto propio caer en su juego, esta vez a diferencia de la otra noche si quería sentirla y sentirse entregado a ese placentero éxtasis que jamás imagino vivir... incluso si sacaba su condenado látigo y demás artillería pesada.

—Zim, Zim, Zim...

Esos balbuceos que salían de la boca de la ojos morada que movía sus piernas y brazos inconsciente volviendo a tener una pesadilla muy realista, llamaron la atención del ojos ámbar.

—¿Zim?... oooh... ¿Por que lo llama?... aaahhh...

Pregunto entre jadeos por que la Irken saboreaba el órgano en su entrepierna buscando endurecerlo.

—Por que quizás tiene sueños húmedos con él.

Dijo medio riendo, antes de introducir el órgano en su boca por completo jugando con su lengua, ganando sollozos y más jadeos del humano.

—Aaaahhh... que asco... ooohh...

A su pesar la ojos ámbar se lo saco de la boca ya despierto, para responderle a su tocayo de ojos, analizando que quizás le pondría otra mordaza en la boca para que se este cayado.

—Jajaja lo se, Zim es medio feo y gordo. Pero cada quien sus gustos.

Se inclino besando sus labios hinchándolos al morderlos fuerte para saboriar un hilito de sangre, mientras el acariciaba con timidez su cintura.

—No me refería a eso.

Hizo la mayor mueca de asco existente.

—Sino que son insectos escamosos del espacio. Un insecto soñado que se aparea con otro... ¡Por Venus! Eso es asqueroso.

Quiso borrar el asco de la innecesaria imagen mental volviendo a besar los labios sabor cereza de la ojos ámbar, no contando con que girara su rostro con una seriedad poca de ella. Por sentir como el anterior cosquilleo en su squidly-spooch se transformaba en malestar.

—Así que tu no lo harías con una insecta si tuvieras oportunidad, Dibbers.

Se mantenía sin verlo al hablar.

—¿Eh? Y ¿Por que quería hacer eso?.

Dijo desesperado por que la presión en su entrepierna con ese codiciado cuerpo sobre él ya pedía atención.

—No se. Quizás por que ella fuera... demasiado sexi.

Se poso una sonrisa en su nada humilde rostro, mientras sus manos frotaban esa erección palpitante con rapidez torturando a el castos ojos.

—Oooh... no... aaahh.. dejaria de ser... aahhhh... un asqueroso... oooh... insecto... mmm... aaaahh...

Logro terminar de decir jadiando, no siendo consiente que esas simples palabras detuvieron lo que fuese que hoy haya avanzado.

—¿Mía?.

Sintió como la mencionada se apartaba bruscamente de él y recogía su ropa poniéndose de pie, con mirada fría.

—Tienes razón, seria asqueroso. Tan asqueroso como hacerlo con un "Asqueroso" mono sin pelo.

Camino a las escaleras con seriedad bajo la mirada del humano que no entendía nada.

—Gracias por ayudarme atraer a Tak a la casa. Puedes retirarte, Dibbers.

—¿Eh?... ¡Pero!.

—Pasa al baño de arriba antes de irte si algo te estorba. Por que en lo que a mi respecta repentinamente me dio sueño. ¡Adiós!.

Corrió subiendo las escaleras de la casa ignorándo cualquier tipo de reclamo de el peli-negro, y sobre todo la fuerte incomodida con la que lo dejaba. Él no entendía tan repentino cambio en la actitud de su compañía, que acaso presisamente ahora que sintio algo distinto nacer todo fue un juego para molestarlo?. Pero lo unico que enrealidad entendía en este momento era que su supuesto perro policiaco después de observar como se fue su dueña le daba una sanguinaria mirada asomando su cabecita detrás del sofá, provocándole subir con instinto de sobrevivencia las escaleras en busca de dicho baño.

Mientras que la casi smeet de cientocincuenta años de edad azotaba la puerta de su cuarto entre molesta e indignada.

¿Que tanto se creía Dib con su gran cabeza anormal para decirle asquerosa a su especie? Bueno la verdad eso le valía, lo que le molestaba era pensar que precisamente se lo pudiera llegar a decir a ella a verla sin disfraz, rechazándola. Dib podía estar muy buenote a su corta edad, pero no por eso le toleraría algo así.

Pero si a ella todo le daba igual y se lo vivía tomando a juego, ¿Por que una simple expresión proveniente del ojos miel le afecto? Quizás por venir de él que le dio ese singular cosquilleo a su squidly-spooch.

Lo malo que también ella se quedaba con ganas, con su piel ardiendo de deseo. Tal vez se terminaría metiendo a ese baño para ayudar al humano con... ¡NO! No lo premiaría por racista.

Ni modo. Le tocaría usar sus juguetes debajo de la cama, amenos Tak no se los toco por que no tenia nada cerca con que desinfectarlos.

—Eres un tonto, Dibbers.

Dijo para si tocando su piel recordando su tímido tacto, desvaneció su disfraz escuchando desde ahí con la perfecta audición de sus antenas rizadas los jadeos del ojos miel desde el baño.

—Un... mmm... lindo.. tonto... aaaahh...

Se lamio los labios dejándose caer en su esponjada cama con cautivante aroma, después de sacar algo interesante que vibra de bajo de dicha cama, saciándose de los placenteros sonidos que escuchaba, empezando a jugar con salvajismo consigo misma.

Fuese para bien oh para mal de cuarquier forma, hoy algo habia avanzado entre ese par tan contrario.

* * *

**~Al siguiente día~**

Después de una noche que fue más agobiante que la de los meses anteriores.

Cierto ojos rubís se golpeaba el rostro sobre la mesa de la cocina, aun sin poder asimilar los verídicos datos de su computadora.

—Por más que se golpee Amo eso no cambiara los hechos.

—¡SILENCIO!, ¡ZIM NO PUDO CAER TAN BAJO COMO PARA SENTIR ALGO TAN REPULSIVO POR ESA SUCIA MENTIROSA!.

Se jalo rabioso las antenas luchando por ignorar que ese brusco trato le recordaba a su desgraciada agonía. La discusión ya llevaba horas desde que llego de la escuela cubierto con la bandera escolar como ropa, de inmediato le había exigido a Computadora analizar esa desesperante furia en su squidly-spooch que sintió cuando todos los monogusanos masculinos del salón vieron con esa exhibicionista ropa a la ojos morados, a igual el por que se sentía en cada encuentro más sometido por ella, y por que sus ojos brillaron con su único órgano latiendo cuando escucho de sus inferiores labios que solo era suyo, cual era el motivo que cada centímetro de su extraordinario cuerpo se embriagaba de calidez junto a plenitud cuando esa fémina estaba cerca, sumándole miles y confusas pero placenteras sensaciones mezcladas. ¡Pero más importante ¿Por que hace unas horas la tuvo abrazada a él y ya la extrañaba a un nivel absurdo de exagerado?!.

Computadora no tenía que tardar en encontrar la repuesta. Con el tiempo que llevaban en la Tierra y todos los útiles datos que las novelas dan, sabía desde hace meses que su Amo estaba desesperado por el paradero de la de antenas rizadas que él había desarrollado el sentimiento más complejo aunque pleno.

"Amo se enamoro de la Irken".

Si hubiera tenido cuerpo se habría cruzado de brazos y girado los ojos por algo tan obvio. Pero bien sabia que su Amo a veces (Siempre) Solía ser un terco, así que se había preparado para la larga discusión en la que su creador llevaba las de perder.

—¡Debe haber algún estúpido error en tu análisis!.

—No lo hay Amo. ¡RAYOS!, ¡Amo afróntelo usted viene desarrollando esto mucho antes que la fémina de su especie volviera!, ¡YA ES HORA QUE AVANCE!.

Exclamo cansada (?) La voz computarizada, en tono de adulto explicándole cuanto es dos más dos a un preescolar.

—¡NO LE HABLES EN ESE TONO Y MENOS GRITES A TU SUPERIOR AMO!.

—Lo siento... pero ya llevamos como diez horas con esto y usted debe ir a la escuela.

—No iré.

El Irken volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Zim te comento que un inoportuno humano nos vio sin disfraces, la tonta de Tak dijo que se encargaría pero Zim no lo cree.

Apretó sus afilados dientes con su mandíbula.

—La bestia Tak es capaz de no hacer nada solo para molestar a Zim.

Se levanto resignado de la silla, consiente que seria peor sino asistía a clases. Al diablo con Tak, el mismo se encargaría de sacarle el cerebro a ese humano rubio gritos de niña con sus propias manos enguantadas.

—Espera.

Miro a los lados hasta ahora percatándose de algo.

—¿Donde están Gir y Mini-Alce?.

* * *

**~Lejos de ahí, con el segundo asistente~**

Un pequeño robot flotante disfrazado de globo, junto a una pequeña aparente gatita negra, se encontraban en una enorme sala de cine medio llena, viendo "Rápido y furioso siete" en 3D.

—Squeak.

Chillo la maquina del juicio final comentándole sobre una de las escenas a la Uci sentada a su lado, la cual le respondió dirigiéndole la mirada con los enormes lentes del cine sobre su simulado rostro de minina.

Intentando omitir por el momento que al reportarse con su Ama la castigaría de alguna manera, y como no hacerlo con lo insolente que fue abandonando su puesto de vigilancia en su actual refugio, y solo por convivir más tiempo con ese robot de cautivadores chillidos, que con uno solo de ellos que le ofresio salir el resto del día hasta el amanecer paseando por la ciudad terminando esta mañana en el cine había aceptado sin resistencia alguna.

—Squeak.

Escucho que volvió a chillar emocionado por una escena de acción entre los autos. Se sentía como averiada por la forma en la que su pequeño cuerpo vibraba por cada chillido, aun no procesaba el por que de ello, ni por que ver de reojo a el robot flotante escapándoseles a caer los lentes de dos colores sentía sus circuitos agradables, por ello más valía el castigo impuesto por su Ama.

Castigo que seria doble por no solo abandonar su puesto en un descanso no autorizado, sino que por estar conviviendo con un robot que en la información deliberada que descubrió era asistente del enemigo de su Ama.

—Squeak.

Chillo comunicándole que se divertía con una pequeña sonrisa en su ovalado rostro, y fue cuando más deseo ella el tener labios para corresponder esa sonrisa que puso su frio cuerpo estático, pero su respuesta fue dada por una mirada de sus ojos rojizos que parecían sonreír. No importaba cuantos castigos recibiera oh si solo en secreto podría verlo, a toda costa lo terminaría asiendo.

* * *

**~Mientras no tan lejos de ahí con el primer asistente~**

Una peli-purpura se terminaba de alistar para ir a la escuela, con calma aunque con una secreta alegría ya que su hermano había llegado la noche anterior con una cara más tonta de lo normal entre enojado y frustrado, con su ropa destrozada como si un grupo de perros deseosos de su carne hubieran vuelto atacarlo. Hoy le había gritado encerrado en su cuarto que no iría a clases, con este serian tres días en los que faltaba acción que no le importaba a ella pero de seguro provocaría que su padre lo castigara y podría darse el lujo de deleitarse en su tormento.

Todo parecía ser perfecto en el opaco día de Gazlene Membrana. Pero había olvidado que...

—¡Buenos días Gazi!.

Su ceño se frunció como nunca antes al abrir la puerta y topar su ambarina mirada con ese estúpido robot alienígena disfrazado de pizza, con un letrero en el centro que decía "Cómeme, Nena".

—¡TE DIJE AYER QUE YA NO VINIERAS!.

Ese robot necio ya llevaba semanas llegando puntual a su hora de salida en la residencia Membrana, no sabia como se entero que ya no se iba caminando a la escuela con su fastidioso hermano. Y desde entonces tercamente la acompañaba de ida y salida de su casa (Ya había perdido la cuanta de cuantas veces le había arrancado la cabeza oh una metálica extremidad y aun así la seguía acompañando).

—¡Apresúrate Gazi! Oh llegaras tarde, Nena.

Dijo en tono de canto balanceándose, mostrando el letrero del centro con intensiones de que su novia (Calificativo que ella desconocía) Se lo comiera a besos, cosa que no paso ya que la ojos achinados camino empujándolo indiferente, gruño sintiendo fastidiada como el androide la seguía cantando una ridícula canción. Anunciándole que hoy seria un día largo.

* * *

**~De vuelta con el Irken~**

—No tengo ni idea, Amo.

Respondió Computadora a la última pregunta de su creador.

En lo que el ojos rubís se ponía su disfraz brillante, resignado air en dirección a un par de desesperantes tormentos: Uno llamado escuela, y el más desesperante llamado Tak.

—Ánimos Amo. Según datos comprobados y las buenas películas de amor basadas en libros, estar enamorado no es malo.

Zim dio una mirada sebera asía el techo. Le parecía ilógico no dar como malo un estúpido sentimiento que te vuelve débil por alguien a la vez que dependiente a ese ser. Pero si lo meditaba con profundidad, más haya de la actitud que la fémina se empeñaba en mostrar podía sentir aun con su pak defectuoso, y a pesar de tantas barreras altas de la ojos místicos, podía ver atreves de esos dominantes ojos torturándolo en su superior mente cada segundo del día que...

—Aunque...

Corto su conclusión mental al escuchar que la inteligencia artificial no había terminado de hablar.

—La emoción de estar enamorado tiene muchas cosas buenas... también esta la contraparte de ella...

El Irken se desespero golpeando el suelo con una de sus lustradas botas.

—¡DEJA DE HABLAR EN PAUSAS COMPUTADORA!, ¡ZIM TIENE DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS EN QUE PENSAR COMO PARA JUGAR ADIVINANZAS CONTIGO!.

Computadora busco las palabras correctas.

—Que el sentimiento amor puede ser muy dulce pero también volverse amargo. Existe el desamor, la deserción tomada de la mano de la desilusión, y las frustraciones amorosas. Vivir ese tipo de emociones duele más que cualquier golpe físico. Y según lo que usted me cuenta con la actitud de la fémina: Las palabras que usa, lo de los dineros, el dominio que a logrado sobre usted... ¡Es como si fuera una especie de venganza donde ella lo tiene como su JUGUETE!.

Grito exaltado la maquinaria avanzada. Los ojos rubís de Zim se abrieron como platos, no dándole lugar a Computadora de seguir hablando por que salió corriendo de la base mal disfrazada bañado en cólera. No alcanzando a escuchar unas palabras más calmadas de parte de su computarizado asistente.

—Tak.

Dijo entre dientes en tono de maldición, poniéndole más peso a sus pasos sin rumbo aparente. Tenía demasiado sentido el pensar que solo jugaba con él, que manipulaba sus pensamientos al igual que sus acciones.

¿Que era él?, ¿Su títere dominado por su altanería y maliciosas carisias?, ¿Él maldito juguete con el que se divertía entre sus calculadoras y excitantes manos?, ¿El idiota de la historia que fácilmente callo atrapado en las embusteras redes de una hembra de su especie?.

¡NO Y NO!, ¡Zim no era ninguna de esas cosas por que Zim es Zim, ¡MEJOR QUE TODOS Y MUCHO MEJOR QUE LA SUCIA MENTIROSA DE TAK!.

Apretó sus puños parándose sin notarlo en la calle, con tantas emociones en su cuerpo y predicamentos en su pak.

—Zim no es juguete de nadie.

Su orgullo solo deseaba la sangre de quien se atreviese a pensar eso de él y su grandeza.

—¡DE NADIE!.

Grito mil insultos en su lengua natal hasta que la garganta le dolió, necesitaba tanto sacar el odio quemando sus entrañas. Una parte de el se negaba aceptar que esa inferior mentirosa lo tomase como su juguete... por que esa parte sin su autorización aspiraba a algo que en este escenario se miraba más que lejano.

Unos sollozos captaron su atención, percatándose que esa no era la calle para la nauseabunda escuela y que tenía un desolado callejón a su izquierda. Entro en el escuchando balbuceos incomprendibles junto a los sollozos.

Durante su extraordinaria vida había visto de todo, y estaba preparado para todo. Desde ver a una morbosa rata obesa hasta una masacre completa en un campo de batalla (Algo muy común en un Irken que estuvo en la academia) Pero jamás se imagino ver con su par de rubís a la altanera, calculadora, tenas, fría de Tak, cubriendo sus ojos ¿Llorando? Sentada detrás de un bote de basura.

—¿Tak?...

Pregunto pensando que su pak lo asía alucinar por tanta ira acumulada.

Vio como la fémina se inmuto al oír su voz, era claro que la reconocía y que si sus antenas hubieran estado expuestas se habrían movido ariscas. La ojos morados no tardo nada en apartar las manos de sus ojos, secar con rudeza las descaradas lágrimas solitarias que se deslizaban atrevidas por sus mejillas.

Se puso de pie luchando con todas sus fuerzas para que no se notase que temblaba, ya fuese por miedo que no admitiría oh por una ira que no cabía en su ser. Le dio la mirada cargada con mayor odio que no se comparaba a ninguna anterior dirigida antes asía ese macho de su especie. El la miraba intrigado a la vez que temeroso por ese par de místicos ojos, que en este instante con el universo detenido se veían más rojos que los suyos.

Contemplo su rostro con lagrimas que más de tristeza eran de frustración. Tenía tantos reclamos que gritarle a esa fémina y de paso descuartizarla aprovechando la soledad del callejón silencioso, el cual había reconocido.

Pero lo único que le nació decirle asiendo de lado su orgullo masacrado fue.

—Sucia Tak, ¿Estas bien?.

Ni su grandiosa mente entendía desde cuando se preocupaba por esa poca cosa, lo único que entendía era que un nuevo par de lagrimas cristalinas se escaparon de los altaneros ojos lastimándolo, y que lo oprimió una gran necesidad de acabar con su nacimiento.

Tak apretaba sus puños sintiendo sus propios huesos tronar. ¿Que si estaba bien?, ¡QUE IDIOTA!, ¿Que acaso no la miraba?, ¡CLARO QUE NO LO ESTABA! Y todo para variar era ¡Su culpa!... pero en parte también la suya.

Noto que estaba apunto de decir algo con sus despreciables labios más no lo dejo hablar, lo tomo de la camisa del uniforme asiendolo golpearse la espalda topándolo con brusquedad a la sucia pared, sometiéndolo con el peso de su cuerpo apegándose a él, antes de decirle en un hilo de voz, viendo los disfrazados ojos que escondían los bellos rubís capases de derrumbarla con absurda facilidad.

—Tu amor es mi desgracia.

No pudo ver la ración en los ojos del Irken cerrando los suyos, no tardando en besarlo apasionada igual que desesperada, aumentando el acto por sentir a el verdugo de su pasado y presente corresponderle a su misma intensidad, abrazándola de la cintura con sus brazos que amenazaban el jamás soltarla, estremecido por sus garras salidas del guante burlando el camuflaje de sus manos incrustándose en su pecho.

Quería perderse en ese beso por la eternidad no pensando en nada, en esa conversación con la ojos amarillentos cuando despertó del desmayo y en el análisis del Uci robado, en lo mucho que esto interfería con sus planes sin planear, en lo frustrada y molesta que se sentía con ella misma, no quería pensar en nada de eso.

Lo único que añoraban cada uno de sus sentidos era seguir saciándose del sabor de esos labios, que maldiciéndose a si misma, ahora eran lo que más necesitaba para estar tranquila. No sabiendo si esto la retrasaba más en los objetivos que no se termino de trazar, oh en su lugar la asía avanzar el saber que como descuida fierra de su presa se termino de enamorar.

**(Continuara).**

* * *

_**Mía: Y como varios le preguntaron si sus primeros lemon eran basados en esos libros me dijo que iríamos a ver la película y cuando la vimos en extreno, todas las mujeres de la sala estaban babeando con las escenas del humano Grey nada vestido *o* mientras yo grababa con mi celular. Jajaja y ella bostezando aburrida anotando 40 criticas mentales. ¡Pero cuando fuimos en familia con mis hermanos a ver Los pingüinos de Madagascar! Y salió el agente Clasificado jajajajaja tenia un corto circuito y la peor cara de idiotizada.**_

_**Dice la de ojos ámbar tomando té en su preciada mesa para ello, con una vajilla fina adornada de figuritas hindús de elefantes.**_

_**Mía: Desde entonces la molesto con que es zoofilica y eso :'3 **_

_**El ojos rubís que se sigue sobándo donde lo golpeo el tacón se para tirando violentamente la mesa con todo y vajilla de té.**_

_**Zim: ¡SUFICIENTE!. ¡Zim esta más que harto de ti, dile a la repulsiva de Lagrimas que Zim no es niñero de nadie, NADIE!.**_

_**La fémina le muestra un documento firmado.**_

_**Mía: ¿Así, Zim? Pero tu contrato en las letras pequeñas lo dice.**_

_**Zim: ¡ESTUPIDAS LETRAS PEQUEÑAS LAS MALDIGO!, ¡LAS MALDIGO!.**_

_**Se puede ver como se van caminando a la ciudad con sus disfraces, mientras que la fémina salta alrededor del macho de su especie fastidiándolo después de convencerlo de ir al salón de belleza hacerse manicuras y mascarías de aguacate, y el gruñe varios insulto en su idioma natal.**_

* * *

_**Ok... quizás no fue buena idea dejar a ese par a cargo de las notas.**_

_**Se ve una explosión de fondo (Quien sepa como llego a ello) Donde algún día fue un salón de belleza.**_

_**Pero ya que n.n pasando al cap. Muchas gracias por leer. Parece que todo va avanzando, y amenos Zim y Tak ya están asimilando estár enamorados, viniendo de ese par es un gran avance. Agradezco a todos los que leen y respectan esta rareza de fic, intentare esta vez no tardar tanto ya que mi inspiración después de meses de abandono a vuelto ~^o^~ y ya tengo un par de fics acabados en cuaderno.**_

_**También quería sacar a mención como lo hice en mi ultimo fic "Placer" que LagrimasSolitarias cumplió en este mes un año QuQ y repitiendo muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado a lo largo de este año con mis locuras, en especial a mis cinco escritores más queridos y sobretodo al primero que en el se inspiraron más de la mitad de mis fics. En serio pasen a leer "El escape de la ruina" que aparte de genial esta bien loco XD Bien es todo por ahora, esperare sus comentarios.**_

_**Nos vemos/leemos lindos**_


	12. MINTIENDO CON DESCARO

_**¡HOLA LINDURAS!**_

_**¡ANTES QUE NADA LES INFORMO QUE EL FIC CUMPLIO UN AÑO ESTE MES! ~^O^~ me emociona porque es mi primer fic de tanta duración, el cual nació plenamente por mi adorado y venerado colega "Observador Daam" a quien se le dedica cada cap porque sino hubiera sido por él jamás me habría arriesgado hacer un ZaTr de varios caps, y públicamente le agradezco a semejante artista de la pagina ábreme influenciado a crear esta cosa rara de fic nwn gracias lindo Lobo espacial.**_

_**Y ya que estoy hablando del culpable que esta cosa fic naciera estando de aniversario, aprovecho a recomendarles sus obras deleitosa que me han inspirado no solo a este sino a casi todos mis ZaTr "Tiempos desesperados", "Vida nueva", y recientemente "El escape de la ruina" les aseguro que quedaran atrapados al leerlos por lo deleitosos que son.**_

_**Pasando a algo más, ya no vuelvo a dejar a Zim y Mía a cargo de las notas 7n7 a quien se le ocurre dejar a un peque cuidando a otro por no escribir otra cosa. Quiero agradecerles a las linduras que comentaron el cap pasado pero antes de hacer mas aclaraciones en la nota final adelanto que mi OC "Ax" no tiene nada que ver en este fic ni saldrá en él. Pero... **_

_**Se puede ver como la humana de cabellera larga despeinada jala una caja de material especial que estuvo a sus pies todo este tiempo, le quita un enorme candado que la sellaba al igual que cinco juegos de cadenas gruesas a su alrededor.**_

—_**Traje a Ax a dar un amigable saludo de agradecimiento a las linduras que me lo mencionaron en los comentarios ^w^ ven peque, no seas tímido.**_

_**Informa mientras se inclina a tomar una correa dentro de la caja y la jala con ambas manos intentando el ser que demuestra ser arisco salga de la caja que lo aprisionaba, hasta que después de varios forcejeos lo logra. Mostrándose a un pequeño Irken ojos negros de uniforme gris, con un bozal callando sus múltiples insultos y maldiciones por haber sido traído a la fuerza aquí, a causa de la fuerza sobrenatural que posee tu madre al obligarte a ir a un lugar que detestas sin permiso de negarte oh te iría peor que una tortura en el primer nivel del infierno.**_

—_**Bien mi niño ^u^ te quitare el bozal, y si te portas bien también los grilletes aprueba de ti de pies y manos y el collar.**_

_**Dice la humana afectuosamente, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada fulminante que le entrega su mismísima creación, pasando a quitarle el bozal sin soltar ni un segundo la correa entre sus blancas manos, diciéndole con una palmadita en su cabecita verde que hable.**_

_**Ax: Hola. **_

_**Hace una leve pausa en lo que su madre le sonríe porque esta segura que ocupara las palabras correctas.**_

_**Ax: Solo vine aclararles que yo no saldré en esta mierda, por la puta razón que yo no tengo ningún carajo que venir hacer aquí. Ya salí en una pendejada mal hecha llamada fic y no tengo la más mínima intensión de participar en otra, y menos con la mierda de elenco que mi madre-humana eligió y la pinche insolente niñita malcriada de mi hermana menor. Prefiero hacer algo más productivo como tener una vida y no estar al pendiente de esta mierda de historia.**_

_**Termina de decir en plena seriedad, en lo que la humana Lágrimas tiene la vena de su frente saltando apretando la correa.**_

—_**¡PELUCHE!, ¡Que fue lo que hablamos en la casa sobre tener tacto para expresarse!.**_

_**Ax: Que yo recuerde lo mas importante que dijiste fue que no gritara, y no lo hice.**_

_**También la vena de su frente se salta, dándole la misma mirada de indignación que su creadora le da, no definiéndose cual es más oscura de ambas.**_

_**Ax: ¡¿Y CUANTAS VECES TE E DICHO QUE NO ME DIGAS ESE PUTO APODO EN PUBLICO?!.**_

—_**La misma cantidad de veces que yo te e dicho que cuides tu vocabulario ¡JOVENSITO!.**_

_**El Irken siente sus antenas sacudirse por ese grito de su progenitora.**_

_**Ax: Ademas no quisiera volver a salir en nada con tu supuesta narracion.**_

—**_¡OYE!, ¡Mi narracion a ido avanzando!._**

_**Ax: Como sea.**_

_**Responde con indiferencia.**_

_**Ax: Ya me puedo ir a la mierda de aquí.**_

_**Pregunta antes de sentir como le vuelven a poner el bozal y meter como si fuera cualquier cosa dentro de la caja, volviéndose a poner el candado y cadenas a su prision.**_

—_**Uff, niños. Pero mejor pasemos al cap.**_

_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez. Solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 12: **MINTIENDO CON DESCARO.**

Zim se estremecía por las garras de la fémina salidas de sus guantes detrás del holograma de sus manos humanas, su temperatura subía por esas seis garras aferrándose a su pecho en lo que se aumentaba la intensidad en el beso.

Se exalto percatándose como esas garras subían por su cuello buscando su rostro, intentando quitarle sus ojos falsos. Detuvo sus manos tomando sus muñecas, asiendo romper el beso para toparse con su mística mirada que a pesar de estar llorosa se empeñaba en parecer inquebrantable.

La fémina comprendió que no era recomendable el exponer sin disfraz a su verdugo en el callejón siendo de día. Se reprendía tanto así misma por lo distraída que se había vuelto dejando en el pasado el tener todo bien calculado. Pero en este momento su squidly-spooch estaba necesitado de ver ese par de rubís para convencerse que no podía ser una desgracia ver otro par de ojos así.

—¿Que es lo que intentas, Tak?.

Le pregunto, intentando no se soltara de su agarre.

—Quiero ver tus ojos.

Le respondió con su mirada fija pero su mente ida en otro sitio. Todas estas emociones le parecían tan nuevas, tan extrañas, hasta cierto grado tan odiadas por desesperantes.

—¡TONTA!, ¡Zim te recuerda que estamos en un mugriento lugar donde pasan bolsas de carne!.

Grito más que ofendido. Si este era un plan de su inferior enemiga para exponerlo sin disfraz ante ojos humanos, y con un simple beso que duro un par de minutos asiéndole arder la piel por la temperatura subiendo, maldiciendo las raciones de sus traicioneros sentidos nublándose, a causa del placer que provocaban ese par de mentirosos labios... estaba muy equivocada. ¡EL ERA ZIM!, como el increíblemente-sorprendente soldado de elite Irken que era tenia mucha fuerza de voluntad.

—¡OYE!, ¡SUELTA A ZIM!.

Pero que es la fuerza de voluntad que puede durar segundos derrumbándose, si tenemos en cuenta que Tak posee más fuerza física que Zim. La suficiente para soltarse de su agarre y cargarlo como cual costal de papas sobre uno de sus hombros, mientras él pataleaba sujetándolo bien con unos de sus brazos para que no se le caiga, caminando fuera de ese adorado callejón mugriento.

—¡ZIM DIJO QUE LO SOLTARAS, BESTIA TAK!.

Unas personas que pasaban al lado de la chica de supuestos cabellos azulados, la observaron porque los alaridos del Irken llamaban en gran manera su atención.

Ella les dio una falsa sonrisa para no levantar sospechas, diciendo en un tono dulce, que no iba con el arisco de "Que tanto ven" cruzando por su mente.

—Pelea de novios.

Esas palabras hicieron a las personas sonreír siguiendo su camino, a la vez que los pataleos del ojos rubís terminaban abriendo los ojos como platos, recordando el significado del calificativo ser novio de alguien. Soportar quemaduras hechas por frijoles calientes, un sin numero de humillaciones, y sobrevivir a los ataques de un perro rabioso cuando quieres regalar una flor.

Aunque las novelas y cosas cursis como películas que menciono Computadora, expresaban que su significado era el ser oficialmente pareja de alguien.

Seria eso a lo que la otra parte de él inconscientemente aspiraba. Se sonrojo encolerizado volviendo a patalear con más fuerzas, molesto porque esa altanera se atreve a decidir algo así sin consultárselo a él y su grandeza, ¡¿Que acaso su grandiosa opinión no importaba?!.

—¡ZIM NO ES TU COSA NOVIO, SUCIA TAK!.

Sintió como la mencionada apresuraba el paso, sujetándolo con más fuerzas.

—Si lo eres.

Dijo con una calma que no cuadraba con su guerra interna.

—¡MIENTES!, ¡SON SUCIAS MENTIRAS PROVENIENTES DE TU SUCIA BOCA QUE VUELE A...!

—A tu aliento.

Sonrió con cinismo sabiendo que eso había molestado más al ojos rubís, igual que aumentado su sonrojo.

—Y no miento escoria. Tu me propusiste ser tu puerco amor, hasta dijiste que era un honor el que te haya elegido, ¿Recuerdas? Oh tu memoria están pobre que no puede guardar un recuerdo.

Un brillo muy único adorno su morada mirada, viendo un oscuro auto con vidrios negros a pocos pasos.

—Estaba mintiendo. ¡ZIM CREIA QUE ERAS UNA ESTUPIDA HUMANA ENAMORADA Y QUERIA DARTE ILUSIONES PARA DESPUES VERTE LLORAR!.

Deseo no haber dicho eso porque quizás no habría dolido tan fuerte la dolorosa caída al duro suelo, en lo que la fémina después de verificar que el vehículo estuviese vacío lo abrió con una de sus garras, expuestas del camuflaje de sus manos. Zim sintió como lo levantaba bruscamente del suelo y arrojaba dentro del auto en los asientos traseros.

—También te recuerdo que ya sabia eso, ¡IDIOTA!.

* * *

**~Mientras en la residencia Membrana~**

Llevaba tanto tiempo pensando tirado en su cama, luchando por ignorar el ardor en su cuerpo. Ya que las marcas de haberse sometido a un látigo no es algo que sane en dos días, menos si se le suma el trato de esas unas que por más acrílicas que fuesen no dejaba de poner en duda la normalidad de ese filo que desgarraba la piel a tan alto nivel.

—¡Por Júpiter!.

Exclamo para si, viéndose una de esas marcas en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su cuarto, levantándose la camisa. Esa chica debía ser la hija de Wolverine, mínimo.

—¡Por Saturno!, ¡¿Que tiene esa chica?!.

Se dijo golpeándose la frente en el espejo. Lo desesperaba tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en esa condena de tres letras.

—¿Por que se habrá ofendido cuando llame insectos a los Irkens?, seria porque su lazo amistoso con Tak están fuerte... no.

Se alejo del espejo, tocando su mentón con una de sus manos analizando todo lo sucedido las últimas horas, hablando solo como de costumbre.

—No parecía estar ofendida por querer defender a su ¿Amiga?, su actitud solo decía que la ofendí a ella. ¡Pero por Venus!, ¿Por que esa chica están quisquillosa? Aun no olvido lo ofendida que estaba la otra noche que...

Se sonrojo, no tardando en sacudir su gran cabeza intentando borrar ese traicionero sonrojo.

—Cosa que en esa noche él ofendido... debía ser yo. Pero al parecer esa chica es muy orgullosa a su manera, unas simples palabras le atacaron gravemente el ego. Pero eso no explica porque su ración ayer cuando respondí su extraña pregunta de si lo haría con una insecta del espacio... y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Que tipo de pregunta fue esa?.

Se acostó con cuidado en la cama dejando de lado el ardor en su marcada espalda.

—Pero más importante. ¿Por que jamás en mi vida llena de sinsabores me había sentido más frustrado que ayer?.

Se quito sus enormes lentes que casi le cubren toda la cara, frotándose los ojos serrados con las manos, cansado por no haber dormido toda la noche dándole vueltas a esto. Aun no comprendía como se dejo llevar tanto con la ojos ámbar en su infierno disfrazado de cielo que es su amarilla casa. Como era que ella tenía tanto control en él como para hacer desaparecer su cordura asiéndolo sucumbir a sus mezquinos deseos.

Recordó esa oración que la supuesta rubia le dijo con simpleza en la escuela, volviéndose a colocar los lentes: "Pero si digamos sé de que hablas, es cierto. Me gustas".

¿Me gustas?. Quizás esa no fue la forma más... habitual de demostrárselo para alguien de su edad... pero una incógnita que ataco con mayor misterio a su joven mente fue.

—¿A mi me gustara... ella?.

Sino podía dejar de pensarla, no preguntándose que estaría planeando Zim, oh investigando sobre algún suceso salido de lo normal, ni monitoreando las cámaras de la casa Nasa, y habiendo dejado de reportarse con los ojos hinchados, y haberse perdido ver Misterios Misteriosos estos últimos días... ya era hora que se hiciera esa pregunta.

Esa adolescente mayor que él, libertina por naturaleza, despreocupada, descarada, que lo escapo a matar en una motocicleta, que lo secuestro asiéndolo vivir cosas tan impensable, esa chica del mismo color de sus ojos, ¿Le gusta?.

* * *

**~A pocos pasos de ahí~**

Estaba tan preocupada, no era normal que alguien faltara a clases tres días seguidos, ¿Y si estaba enfermo?, ¿Y si algo muy malo le paso en sus juegos pesados con Zim?, ¿Que tal si su padre estaba muy ocupado en su trabajo como para cuidarlo? Tantas preguntas con malos escenarios atacaban la cabeza de esa ojos soñadores, de cabellos purpuras en tres coletas.

Se sentía vacía sin ver a su anhelada luz en clases, durante tres días se había perdido de contemplar sus bellos ojos ámbar que desde preescolar asían a su soñador tímido corazón latir.

Pero en realidad si lo había visto ayer... en el pasillo hablando en pésimas condiciones con esa chica de dos grados mayor... esa tal Mía que pasaba los recreos con Keef. ¡Esa chica con apariencia escandalosa de revista que parecía ser la fantasía de cualquier chico, y por lo tanto la pesadilla andante de las demás chicas!.

Apretó sus frágiles puños molesta por el recuerdo de verla cerca del joven Membrana, toco con todas sus fuerzas la puerta de la casa que se dispuso visitar, desahogando su rabia con ella sin notarlo.

—¡Por Mercurio!, ¡Tiraran esa puerta!.

El solo escuchar su voz en la lejanía acercándose del otro extremo de la puerta, le provoco sonrojarse con su joven corazón latiendo al nivel de casi explotar, empequeñeciéndose. Tan mal la tenía ese singular cabellos negros desde siempre, que rara vez se atrevía hablarle.

Pero hela aquí, en la puerta de su casa tomando cualquier escusa para saber como estaba, aprovechando a contemplar de cerca sus adorables ojos ambarinos.

—Ah... ¿Si?.

Pregunto el de mirada obsesiva al haber abierto la puerta, intentando recordar el nombre de esa chica que a la lejanía recordaba era de su salón.

—Gretchen. Dib... me llamo Gretchen...

Dijo la chica de brackets sobándose un brazo, desviándole la mirada, sonrojada en aumento por sentir la analítica suya sobre sus movimientos.

—Bien. Gretchen.

Su ambarina mirada busco sus ojos intentando descubrir el porque de su nerviosismo, incrementándoselo sin notarlo.

—¿En que puedo servirte?.

La peli-purpura se armo de valor sosteniéndole la mirada, intentando en vano el parecer casual, sudando.

—La señorita Bitters... se extraño que faltaras tres días... así que pidió que... alguien te... trajera la tarea...

Busco en su mochila los apuntes, luchando porque las manos le temblaban. No recordaba si alguna vez estuvo a solas con su amor platónico.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Vibro viendo como servicialmente el ojos miel sostenía el peso de su mochila con las manos permitiéndole buscar con mayor facilidad, ese chico era tan diferente a los demás, siempre siendo atento demostrando su nobleza y demás cualidades que seria imposible para una chica "Pensante" no estar enamorada de él... aunque le dolía en gran manera que después de años de estudiar juntos aun no supiese su nombre.

—Dib... ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!.

Dejo de lado el buscar los apuntes percatándose de las marcas de filosos dientes y rasguños en su rostro y cuello. No pudo evitar el tocar una de sus mejillas revisando una de las marcas, que para nada parecían humanas.

—Ah, eso. No es nada.

—¡Pero parece como si una bestia te ataco!.

—Más bien dos... pero una era más pequeña.

Dijo para si lo último, con una mueca asiendo nota mental que si volvía a ver a ese maldito perro esponjado se aseguraría de darle carne con vidrios dentro.

Mientras a pocos pasos, una hembra de otro planeta caminaba a paso rápido, pensando que aria por la simple razón que como si fuese una grabación repetía en su mentecita el ultimo encuentro con el cabezón humano, ¡Y ella jamás piensa tanto en nada sin importar que fuese!.

Una parte suya considero nunca volver a dirigirle la palabra por el mal estar ocasionado en su squidly-spooch por esa sencilla expresión que el terrícola uso, y la otra decidió violárselo unas diez veces hasta hacerlo olvidar su apellido y especie, por el placer y el dolor que le provocaría siendo brusca. Era lo mínimo que se merece después de dejarla con ganas y tener su mente relax enredada con esas extrañas sensaciones en su único órgano.

Sonrió con perversidad imaginando sacarle lucro a cada lugar de su misterioso cuarto que aun no tenia el gusto de conocer, y de paso a varios lugares de la casa, ojala hubiera alguien más allí así la sensación a ser descubiertos volvería todo más intenso.

Pero a pocos pasos de la residencia Membrana, la calentura que empezaba a subírsele con un leve pensamiento se borro congelándose en su lugar.

Viendo al que consideraba el chico más casto del universo, ¡En la puerta de su casa dejándose tocar descaradamente una mejilla por una chica tipo mojigata a la que le temblaba la mano!.

Sintió las garras de sus manos salir más de lo que normalmente las disfraza el camuflaje de uñas largas, observando como su tocayo de ojos tocaba con una de sus manos la que la peli-purpura tenia sobre su mejilla. La escena entre ese par era tan tierna que le estaban dando ganas de vomitar, obviamente si ella fuera la que estuviera ahí le estaría tocando más que una mejilla, comiéndoselo a besos, topándolo a la puerta en lugar de solo verlo como lela.

Se tardo una cuarta de segundo en recordarse que la cabellos purpuras es del salón de Keef, y su nombre era Gretchen. Pero claro, la niñita que hasta el mayor de los distraídos vería que se muere por el cabezón.

—Así que Chicken Little y Abby Patosa se rencontraron en versiones humanas.

Dijo con amargura sacando su celular avanzando, tomándoles más de una foto, luchando por comprender que podría ser la insufrible incomodidad en su squidly-spooch, ¡Que para nada eran celos!.

—En serio estoy bien.

Dijo el cabellos negros tocando deliberadamente la mano de la ojos soñadores, que con tanta preocupación tocaba la marca en su mejilla. Se sentía tan extraño que alguien demostrara preocupación por él, que ni siquiera su padre y hermana lo asían a la vez que se sentía agradable que una noble chica solo por el hecho de estar en su salón lo demostrara.

—¿Estas seguro? Parecen muy graves... ¿Dib tienes más?...

Pregunto temerosa de la respuesta, sonrojándose a otro nivel, notando que no solo se atrevió a tocar a su chico soñado, sino que también él le tocaba su mano tomándola, apartándola despacio de su rostro.

—La verdad son muchas. Pero te aseguro que estoy bien. Gracias por las molestias en venir a dejarme la tarea hasta mi casa y...

Corto sus palabras deteniéndose a sentir la pequeña mano que tomaba, su piel suave irradiaba una calidez jamás sentida, era angelical nada que ver con el fuego que emanaba de la piel de Mía. Como chico analítico que su corta vida de investigador de lo paranormal lo había convertido, no podía evitar el analizar todo a su obsesiva manera, era algo involuntario. Y esa piel se percibía paranormalmente cálida, que sino fuese porque el recuerdo de una piel quemante lo abrazo le habría erizado la suya. Esos ojos reflejaban una pureza e inocencia que pudieron derretirlo sino fuese que un par de impuros ojos del mismo color que los suyos se hicieron presentes en su mente burlándose de él por pensarlos. Esos labios temblorosos por nervios solo provocaron que pensara en unos descarados que susurraban su nombre completo con malicia.

Tal vez si hubiera visto esos ojos soñadores antes, sentido esa piel con anteoridad, codiciado esos labios puros en un ayer. Estaría suspirando por ellos en lugar de tener su mente llena de enigmas pensando en el misterio que es una cabellera rubia.

Si lo pensaba no sabia lo suficiente de Mía, se golpeo mentalmente por el descuido de no saber ni su apellido. Quería saber más que solo su manera de besar y demás... quería saber su niñez, quería averiguar sobre sus padres, llegar a entender el porque de su forma de ser, desojarla aclarando sus misterios como el mayor suceso paranormal en su joven vida, de esa forma quizás...

—Dib...

Lo llamo la de coletas perdiendo su brillo sus ojos soñadores. No le costo intuir que esa mirada posándose en el rostro del chico ante ella decia que pensaba en alguien causante de robar su sueño al tocar su mano. Debía resinarse que había llegado tarde por dormirse en silencio mucho tiempo en la fila. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios cansada. Fuese Mía oh cualquier chica en la que pensaba ella era la dueña de esa sonrisa que le obsequiaba soltando su mano.

Le entrego los apuntes viendo que él sacudía su cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos tomándolos. Si lo que sentía por Dib era verdadero debía desearle lo mejor en busca de su felicidad, porque cuando se ama de verdad es cuando te hace feliz la alegría de quien amas aunque no sea a tu lado.

—Así Gretchen. Lo siento.

Reviso los apuntes aun posándose una tierna sonrisa en su rostro carente de ellas.

—De nuevo muchas gracias.

Agradeció antes de despedirse de la tímida cabellos purpuras.

Ciego que un par de ojos con ahora brillo sanguinario lo observaba. Brillo asesino normal en su raza que cambio a tristeza dándose con lentitud la vuelta.

Debía serse sincera, si estaba celosa pero no tenia porque estarlo. Ya que Dibbers Membrana es la representación del bien, y esa tal Gretchen parece el tipo de chica ideal para él. Una tímida noviecita con quien mandarse papelitos y besarse solo las mejillas. Debía admitírselo bajando la mirada con una jamás tristeza traspasando su impia alma.

Él era un humano noble y como diría el peor es nada de Tak, una larva terrícola en crecimiento, mientras que ella es una desertora de su especie que solo busca divertirse... cualquier tonta idea que cruzara por su libertina mente al cruzar su ambarina mirada con esos ojos miel quedaba borrada, viviendo la descarada mentira que no le importaba.

* * *

**~De vuelta con los Irkens~**

Tak serró las cuatro puertas con seguro después de entrar y sentarse junto al macho de su especie, el cual se sobaba la cabeza por un enorme golpe que se dio por entrar como entro.

—Pero ya basta de recordar.

Dijo terminando el tema de hace un segundo.

—Quiero ver tus ojos.

Más que petición por su altanera mirada era una orden. Cosa que encolerizaba al increíble Zim, ¿Que tanto se creía esa inferior fémina en ordenarle tanto?, ¡Si él era mejor que ella! No tenía porque obedecerla.

Intento abrir la puerta del auto con su seño fruncido, cuando sintió casi sus muñecas quebrarse por un fuerte agarre tipo grilletes en ellas.

—No me hagas ser brusca contigo, Tarado.

Amenazo sebera, desvaneciendo su disfraz, renegando en sus adentros que ese tonto aun tenia sus ridículos ojos falsos.

—¿Brusca con Zim?, ¡¿Y CUANDO NO LO HAS SIDO, BESTIA TAK?!.

Había rabia, reclamos, pero sobretodo cierto nivel de excitación en ese grito. La excitación de ese brusco trato gritándole que las cosas pasarían a más, la excitación de estar en un espacio pequeño con ese par de místicos ojos altaneros, la excitación de verla sin disfraz importándole poco que alguien con las llaves del trasporte terrícola abriera las puertas descubriéndolos, la excitación de su aroma maravillándolo por lo mucho que enloquecía a sus antenas, la excitación de observar esa oscura mirada morada brillando a un nivel superior al de todas las estrellas juntas, porque la Irken sujeto sus muñecas solo con una de sus manos y en un movimiento rápido le quito los ojos falsos con su mano libre, y el brillo de esas moradas joyas topándose con sus rubís fue todo lo que necesito para que la excitación esfumara cualquier tipo de fuerza de voluntad en su ser.

—Rubís.

Susurro la fémina respondiéndose una pregunta pasando por su mente. Sus ojos místicos bajaron su altanería soltando las muñecas del Irken. No definía lo más repudiado en el asunto, si el temor de ver más lejano el algún día ser una invasora oficial dando todo de si en el nombre del imperio, en la pequeña batalla oh extensa guerra que la asignaran conquistando un planeta oh misión secreta encomendada, ese objetivo tan anhelado que se trazo en la academia. Oh el temor que se realizase el sueño que tuvo durante su desmayo... ¿Por que si se decía odiar a el que es titulado su miseria no soporta ni en un sueño verlo gravemente dañado?, ¿Si se supone que ella a eso volvió a la Tierra? Aniquilarlo disfrutando su merecido dolor... ya no podía estar segura si otro temor seria el no sentirse capaz de ello.

Pero lo que realmente la frustraba asiéndola sentir vulnerable, fue esa ultima conversación con la latosa ojos amarillentos. Ahora si podía odiar con todas sus fuerzas al macho de su especie, oh por desgracia como todas las desgracias que a vivido a causa suya, desgraciarse sola amándolo, amándolo, y amándolo por el dato dado por su no-amiga y su Uci robado, dato que le estaba omitiendo a su verdugo del ayer.

Más lagrimas de frustración escaparon de sus ojos, sintiendo como la humillaban en lo más profundo de su orgullo su presencia. Detestaba el haber caído en su propia trampa restregándose las palabras que le dijo a el ojos rubís de a quien bañaría más la desgracia, podía dar por hecho por esas humillantes lagrimas que era a ella a quien bañaba.

Zim la observaba intrigando, intentando saber cual motivo tenia rota a su inferior enemiga, que la pudo hacer caer tan bajo llegando a la acción nada de su especie como lo es el ridículo llanto.

En otras circunstancias como aquel san Valentín se habría reído regocijándose en su llanto, como se juraba verla al terminarla, pero en este instante en lugar de ello sufría el sentir como acido cayendo en su squidly-spooch cada lágrima cristalina.

¿Que tanto te logra afectar el dolor de ese ser cuando estas nauseabundamente enamorado?.

Definitivo ese repulsivo sentimiento complicado llamado amor es como una moneda de dos caras, por un lado te llena de goce y por otro de asquerosas agonías.

—Tak.

Quiso decir algo, lo que sea que tranquilizara a quien los últimos días tanto lo a humillado. Pero nada lograba salir de sus sorprendentes labios porque la simple imagen de la inferior fémina, con sus mejillas adornadas de lágrimas solitarias lo destrozaban.

Solo acerco sus labios a los suyos, tomando su fino rostro con sus manos enguantadas emborrachándose del sabor de esos al igual que los suyos orgullosos labios, en lentitud deleitándose en su textura intentando memorizarla serrando los ojos. Su traicionero único órgano vibro victorioso que la de místicos ojos le correspondía de igual manera.

Si lo pensaba sus besos arrebatados mezclados con sus lenguas luchando por dominio, no le habían permitido el memorizarlos.

Aunque la castidad de ese beso no duro mucho, al la ojos místicos quitarle la peluca adueñándose de sus antenas.

—Aaaahh...

Jadió entre ronroneos alejando unos centímetros sus labios, estremecido por las carisias de la mirada altanera bajando y subiendo, ni con pereza ni rapidez, solo por el deseo de la Irken de oír esos ronroneos.

—No quiero pensar, Zim.

Dijo antes de quebrar cualquier momento de tranquilidad abalanzándose sobre los labios del Irken, prácticamente destrozándoselos en un tosco beso sin similitud con el anterior.

Su suave piel se erizaba escuchándolo jadiar aumentándose la intensidad, aprovechándose a saborear delgados hilos de sangre nacidos por su brusco trato, en lo que sometía el cuerpo del ojos rubís pegando su espalda a los asientos traseros del vehículo propiedad desconocida. En serio no quería pensar en nada, solo sumergirse en ese mar de idilio del que jamás podría cansarse.

Zim no podía recordar porque estaba molesto, ni que era lo que le reclamaría a su mirada altanera, lo único que le decía su mente es lo placentero que es como la fémina chupa una de sus maltratadas antenas y la acaricia sin cuidado de sus garras, mientras su otra mano se desliza por su cuello asiéndolo sangrar, buscando arrancarles su ropa. Cosa que lo hizo recordar que su inferior enemiga lo estaba dejando sin uniformes por estos benditos arranques.

—No... aaahh... rompas... aaaah... el uniforme de... oooh.. Z... Zim... aaah...

La Irken movió ariscas las antenas chupando la sangre de la maltratada que acariciaba, deteniendo a regañadientes los movimientos de su otra mano, rabiando en sus adentros que si no fuera porque el ojos rubís hablo jadiando le estaría ordenando.

¿Que aun no entendía por completo quien tiene el control en todo esto? Quizás eso seria lo único que alentaba un poco lo que quedaba de su orgullo, tener la seguridad que solo ella tiene el control de las piezas de ajedrez... a veces no queda otra opción que mentirse a uno mismo, ya que a estas alturas del juego estaba más sometida que él.

—¡AAH!.

Lo escucho medio gritar por una fuerte mordida en su otra antena, grito que decía cualquier cosa menos dolor.

—No abuses de tu suerte, Zim.

Le susurro cambiando su tono a un deseoso, quitándole la camisa absteniéndose a romperla, ya que no existía otra cosa que la excitase como el sonido de ese uniforme respetable de su raza destrozándose a causa de sus garras.

Como respuesta del ojos rubís lo sintió quitarle su blusa morada con desespero, seguido de estar adueñado de sus rizadas antenas a la vez que bañaba su delgado cuello de sofocantes besos erizándole la piel verde manzana, como diciéndole que ella tampoco abusara de su suerte.

—Aaaaahhh... oooohh.. mmm... aaahh...

Los pujidos y jadeos se mezclaban con los ronroneos de ambos causados por sus bruscas carisias en antenas, que aumentaban sin piedad alguna al no estar satisfechos de su nivel. Sumándose el sonido del auto sacudiéndose en hacer todo tipo de piruetas buscando arrancarse los pegados pantalones negros del honorable uniforme, que en un momento donde se necesita más piel y sobran ropa están de más.

Se miraban botas de diferentes estilos siendo lanzadas a cualquier lugar del auto junto a guantes.

A Zim le excitaban tanto esas seis garras sanguinarias, y a Tak no paraba de excitarle aun sentir ardor de la marca en su cintura hecha el día anterior. Quería, más bien necesitaba más marcas así hoy.

—Aaaaahh... muérdeme... aaah...

Ordeno aruñando con rudeza lo que alcanzaba de espalda del Irken por ese estorboso pero vital pak de por medio, perdida con su mirada nublada en las carisias dadas por su verdugo del ayer en sus senos excitados. Decía palabras en su lengua natal por como la larga lengua del macho de su especie pasaba sobre sus duros pezones humedeciéndolos dada por comprendida su orden, dándole leves mordiditas en sus puntas que se encontraban más sensibles. Zim vibro escuchándola dejar escapar satisfactorios pujidos en este leve segundo que le permitía estar sobre ella.

—Aaaahh... Z... Zim... aaaah.. Empiezas a comprender... aaaaaahhh... esto... aah...

Logro decir agitándose su respiración, ración de como el ojos rubís deslizaba sus despreciables labios por su seno a su abdomen plano probando cada centímetro de su piel, en busca de hundirse entre sus suaves piernas, como si sospechase lo humedecida que se encontraba por cada húmedo beso, acompañados de mordidas y arañazos, que a diferencia de los que ella le asía ahora a sus hombros, no eran al punto de hacer sangrar pero si marcar elevando el deseo.

—Aaaaahhh... mmmm... aah...

Dejo de tener sus garras prendadas a los hombros sangrantes del ojos arrogantes volviendo a sus antenas, aferrándose en ellas, pegando su espalda sobre los asientos donde reposaba extremecidad, culpa de la cínica lengua del exiliado del imperio entrando y saliendo saboreando la humedad bajo su vientre, saciándose de ese liquido tan caliente que no tendría una descripción apropiada por lo mucho que le gustaba a su superior paladar.

—mmm... Z... Z... Zim... aaaah... Z... Zim.. mmm...

Incrustaba más sus garras en las lastimadas antenas de puntas semis cuadradas. Siendo torturada por esos repudiados labios que la asían sentir plena, derritiéndose de como probaban lo profundo de su ser, succionando ese sitio que no paraba de humedecerse, invocando como producto de tal sublime tortura un devastador orgasmo, manifestándolo con la descarga de estaxis saliendo de su cuerpo y un grito expresando una palabra en su idioma.

—Zim es mejor que tú.

Lo escucho decirle después de tragar ese líquido dulce en su boca, jurándose que le estaría sonriendo con cinismo mientras limpiaba esa parte que seguía húmeda.

—En todo.

Termino de decir en su tan suyo tono arrogante.

Maldijo todo lo existente en las dos lenguas que sabia. Porque no necesito ni cinco segundos la fémina para recuperarse de su orgasmo arrojándose sobre él, volviendo a tener su cuerpo sometido a su merced.

—Créeme Zim que por más que te empeñes en arruinar todo.

Le dijo imponente poniéndole todo el peso de su cuerpo, inclinándose a besar posesiva sus labios en un medio beso demandante donde se chocaron sus alientos, lo corto con una mordida a sus labios destrozados bajando por su cuello chupando las recientes marcas de sus garras. El Irken vibro estremecido luchando por ignorar la incomodidad en su entrepierna, que desde hace mucho había empezado a endurecerse. Como odiaba con todas sus entrañas lo desesperante que se volvía el sentirla porque le gritaba con claridad lo mucho que deseaba a esa hembra de su especie.

—Oooh...

Jadió con pesadez poniéndose firmes sus antenas, ya que la de místicos ojos frotaba su erección con sus manos las cuales peculiarmente suaves que no parecían ser de una soldada, medio rosando las puntas de sus sanguinarias garras, cosa que hasta cierto punto aumentaba su excitación y atemorizaba.

Esa seria una definición exacta de como clasifica a esa fémina, excitantemente-atemorizante. Enfermizo pero placentero.

—A este nivel tu egocentrismo.

Susurro inclinándose subiendo sus garras a su pecho que se movía agitado arañándolo al punto de sangrar, se deleito lamiendo esa sangre bajando su delicado rostro.

—No hace otra cosa más que.

La erección del ojos rubís se endurecía casi doliéndole, a causa de un cálido aliento nacido de los retadores labios que se burlaban por los cortos centímetros de distancia.

—Excitarme.

Termino de decir, introduciendo por completo ese órgano en su profunda boca, jugando la larga lengua tipo reptil que posee su especie, ganando jadeos sofocados del ojos de rubí, el cual estaba estremecido aferrándose a los asientos que destrozaba del vehículo con sus garras.

—Ooohh... mmhh... e.. es.. escoria... aahhh...

Le llamo ahora él a ella como ultimo recurso de reproche, renegando que porque siempre tenia que someterlo tanto, pero con una singular sonrisa de zipper delatando que le gustaba mientras sollozaba con dureza porque como siempre la Irken olvida lo sensible de esa parte. El ojos rojizos no hizo nada más que sumergirse en el placer tormentoso de esa boca mentirosa succionando a mayor presión lo más sensible que sus antenas, y su lengua enredándose con maestría aprendida solo con él, y sus inferiores manos apoyan frotando con rapidez. Todo en conjunto con una seductora mirada orgullosa al igual que la suya, conectada con sus rubís, confesando de esa forma que el motivo de su existencia es el atormentarlo.

—mmmmhh... aah... mmh... T... aaah... Tak... T... ooohm... T.. T ... Tak... aaahh... Tak...

Y jamás se había sentido más feliz que las cosas fuesen así.

—T... T... Tak... mmm... Tak... Tak... Tak... aahhh!.

Esa hembra altanera con el control de todo dándole a él un lugar de títere que controla matándolo de placer. Si a ella le excitaba su egocentrismo a él le excitaba su altanería, su dominio, su seguridad, su maldita manera de restregarle en su superior cara que todo era como ella deseaba si oh si. ¿Donde se quedo su grandioso orgullo? Que importaba ese detalle si vivia electricidad saliendo de su cuerpo, exclamando una palabra que solo la Irken le comprendería por ser del idioma que compartían.

La de los ojos morados trago ese liquido depositado en su boca, disfrutando su sabor a la vez que se complacía escuchando la respiración cansada del ojos arrogantes. Lo que daría porque el tiempo se detuviera dentro de ese auto, oh donde fuese que estuviese ella junto a su cruz que tanto necesitaba para seguir existiendo.

Es que su piel, su aroma, el morbo de su sangre, sus malditos labios y antenas de macho, su voz que le es fastidiosa a la vez que apasionante por lo engreída, su desquiciada personalidad que no había cambiado nada desde aquella lejana infancia de smeet, todo, absolutamente todo forma una droga que como toda droga su máximo consumo te destroza.

—Siéntate.

Le ordeno, después de limpiar ese órgano de macho de su especie ansiando volver a despertarlo.

—¡QUE TE SIENTES!.

Grito sentándolo en el asiento delantero como cual muñeco de trapo con su mente perdida en el abismo por culpa de ella. Le llamo la atención el asiento de conductor por estar intacto a diferencia de los destrozos de atrás que alguna vez fueron asientos (¿Que cara pondría el propietario del vehículo al mirarlo?)

Tak se sentó sobre las piernas del Irken mirándolo de frente, porque por nada desperdiciaría el contemplar sus encendidos rubís. Empezó a besarlo con frenesí despertándolo oh hundiéndolo sin compasión en el placentero trance, rio en sus adentro por sentirlo intentar a toda costa corresponder sus movimientos de labios como si moriría al no lograrlo.

Sus pieles se quemaban escuchando sofocados ronroneos, provocados por cómplices carisias bruscas en sus antenas. En que momento se habían sincronizados a plenitud descubriendo lo que enloquece al otro.

Quizás era el resultado del embriagante deseo de los dos. Deseo no solo de complacerse sino de complacer al otro disfrutando el vivir el placer del suyo, todo lo contrario a anhelar eliminarse, ¿Como se le podría llamar a esta actitud?... ¿Amarse?, ¿Eso seria amarse? Llegar a un extremo de no solo sincronizar los cuerpo en ese acto sino hasta las almas en cada vibra de ser.

En ese instante Tak que se encontraba en la gloria de ronronear pareciendo minina estremeciéndose agradecida del tosco trato en su risadas antenas, apegando su cuerpo a el lleno de cicatrices resientes hechas por ella, sintiendo sus senos toparse con ese ensangrentado pecho moviéndose agitado, maltratando sin cuidado de sus garras esas antenas delgadas de puntas semis cuadradas, escuchando ronroneos a su mismo volumen subiendo en gran manera la temperatura de su cuerpo, humedeciéndose nuevamente la parte bajo su vientre que apropósito rosaba con rapidez sobre el órgano de macho de su especie, complacida de sentir estremecido al ojos rubís que profundizaba su asfixiante beso. Se acepto solo con ella misma lo enamorada que se encuentra de "Su" Tarado.

Y no era precisamente solo por este tipo de encuentros, sino porque si se sinceraba consigo ese tonto ególatra pasaba la mayoría por no decir todo el tiempo habitando altanero como ella su mente. La aspiración que guardo en su squidly-spooch de volver a ver al smeet de bellos ojos cambio a querer descuartizarlo al tenerlo enfrente por ser la escoria que inconscientemente por pura estupidez saboteo su prueba final, pero eso no le importaba ya oh ahora... aun no lo definía por como se encontraba su mente sumergida en pasión.

Si desde smeet había sentido algo por él, no lo sabia. Si cuando lo volvió a ver en este mugriento planeta lo empezó a sentir, no lo sabía. Si lo habrá desarrollado en los meses que paso en una capsula en el frio espacio solo pensándolo para bien oh para mal lo habrá ido sintiendo, no lo sabia. Oh si le nació al verlo salir desquiciado gritando, preguntándole al vacío por su paradero, saliendo de su tonta base sin su ridículo disfraz de humano hace unos días, no lo sabia. Solo sabia que esta enamorada del exiliado del imperio de preciosos ojos rubís.

Gruño para si, porque solo pensándolo lo escucho cursi. Quizás enamorarte por más fría que sea tu alma se vuelve cursi y soñadora.

—Aaaaahhh...

Salió de sus pensamientos percatándose que la erección del Irken había vuelto a despertar, y él no había tardado en tomarla de las caderas penetrándola con rapidez, esperando que se acomodara para seguirle su altanero ritmo.

La fémina sonrió luciendo su lunar, al fin Zim tenia clara cual era su posición. Se sentó más cómoda a modo que la erección pudiera entrar con mejor profundidad, aferro como de costumbre sus garras a las lastimadas antenas, vibro sintiendo al mirada arrogante abrazarla con uno de sus brazos, y aferrándose con su mano libre a su rizada antena izquierda.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAHHHH ASÍ, ASÍ, ASÍ AAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!.

Otra cosa que ya era costumbre es empezar con ferrosidad omitiendo la suavidad. La fémina movía ferros sus caderas asiendo al ojos de rubí seguirla sacándole gritos que asían sacudir sus antenas amenazándolo con dejarlo sordo, pero excitándolo a seguir subiendo el ritmo.

—Ooohh... T... T... Tak... aaaaaah...

Jadiar diciendo su altanero nombre, era lo único que le quedaba, regocijándose en el placer de entrar más y más dentro de su fémina. Sentía sus suaves pero firmes senos saltando en su rostro, a la vez que sentía pequeñas gotas de sangre de sus antenas salpicando, mientras se maravillaba viendo su rostro poseído de placer dado por él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, seguro que igual que las suyas, porque si que le ardía el rostro y hoy no se lo a aruñado.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH MÁS, MÁS, MÁS, ZIM, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!.

¿Le ordeno?, ¿Le suplico?, ¿Le imploro?, ¿Le exigió? Que más daba si ambos lo disfrutaban.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, NO TE DETENGAS, AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!.

Nada podía compararse con el espectáculo de esa fémina sobre él, bajando y subiendo acelerada con sus caderas chocando con las suyas, ancleando la espalda, ronroneando por el contacto en su antena.

—Ni por el... aaaahh... imperio... oooh... Zim... mmm... lo haria... ooohm...

Le respondió a como pudo aumentando las envestidas que trasportaban a otra dimensión de perfección a la de mirada altanera, incrementando la intensidad en sus caderas, desbordándose pasión en el vehículo terrícola, el cual se sacudía dando la impresión de desmantelarse por el ajetreo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH, ZIM!, ¡AAAAAAAHHHH ZIM, ZIM, ZIM!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!.

No podía haber algo que lo excitase más que escuchar su sorprendente nombre dicho de esa forma, dando más estocadas violentas, omitiéndole esta vez que podían llamar la atención sus escandalosos gritos. Si lo pensaba ambos se inclinaban al exhibicionismo ya que sus encuentros en el, callejón, cuarto de conserje, y ahora auto, tenían un poco de ello.

Así que no le diría que no gritara porque en primera saldría sobrando (La altanera jamás le obedecería) y en segunda le tenia sin cuidado que los descubrieran, la segadora pasión abrazada de placer le restaba grandemente el interés si echaba al caño su preciosa misión, solo continuaba las bruscas envestidas al sonar de las hambrientas caderas poseídas.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡YA PIENSAS!, ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!, ¡AAAAAAHHH!.

Grito de forma altanera a pesar de estarse derritiendo en placer, ya que el ojos rubís descubrió que el asiento de piloto conductor podía inclinarse evitándole a la fémina golpearse la cabeza con el techo del auto. Aprovechando a acariciar esos senos que seguían saltando por el ajetreo de sus cuerpos chocando.

Todo estaba en sincronía: Los sonidos de sus cuerpos junto a los ronroneos, jadeos, pujidos, sollozos, gritos, todas las expresiones de placer con gloria acompañando los sonidos del auto pareciendo sin exagerar el desarmarse, raramente (oh normalmente) no llamando la atención de las personas pasando cerca del vehículo vidrios oscuros, siguiendo felizmente su camino.

No fueron consientes de cuanto tiempo pasaron de esa manera, fundiéndose en su éxtasis, en ese trasporte ajeno al que se le poncharon las llantas y destrozaron sus asientos, aparte que lo ensuciaron con diferentes tipos de fluidos.

Después que Tak logro regular su respiración al haber vivido de nuevo la victoria plena que es un orgasmo y sentir a su verdugo del ayer conseguirlo. Se aparto de él vistiéndose con rapidez.

Por nada volvería a cometer el error de entrar en estado inconsciente llamado sueño sobre él, oh se le volvería una indispensable costumbre.

Una parte de ella odiaba con rabia cuando racionaba, empeñándose con incoherencia regresar a su teatro de enemigos mortales.

—Tak.

Escucho que el dueño de la voz que la estremecía la llamaba, vistiéndose a su misma rapidez.

—Ah.

Murmuro acomodándose sus desarregladas antenas rizadas.

—¿Que es Zim para ti?.

Pregunto poniéndose su segunda bota que brillaba de lo lustrada, recordando lo que lo tenia tan furioso por la ultima conversación con Computadora, además del calificativo de novios que la Irken ocupo.

—¿Eh?...

La ojos morados sudo frio, no habiendo esperado esa pregunta repentina, esquivándole la mirada al macho de su especie.

—¡SORDA!.

Grito harto de la tensión en el aire.

—¡¿QUE ES ZIM PARA TI?!.

Tomo sus muñecas con fuerzas obligándola a verlo a los ojos, listo a repetir por tercera vez esa pregunta, a la que le temía no solo él su respuesta.

—¿Que es Zim para ti?.

Ya no le esquivo la mirada oh le demostraría debilidad, lucho por sostenérsela perdiéndose en el brillo temeroso pero demandante de sus rubís, atormentándose en su interior buscando una respuesta.

¡POR MIYUKI!, ¡¿POR QUE DEBIA SER TAN DIFICIL?! Si hace un momento le dijo a esos humanos que compartían el lazo amoroso de ser novios, si ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por él en su interior, si ya todo parecía acomodado por que no encontraba la respuesta a su simple pregunta. Quizás porque aun no aceptaba el perdonarlo, porque podía amarlo pero aun sentía cierto rencor asía a él... seria eso oh sencillamente podría ser que temía el que su respuesta era tan comprometedora que desbonaria su altanero orgullo.

—¿Zim es tu... juguete?...

Arrastro las palabras casi escupiéndolas, soltando el agarre de sus muñecas pasando a sus hombros, con una expresión posándose en su rostro no dejando definir la desesperación del dolor, ya que algo le decía que esa respuesta le dolería en su squidly-spooch pero tenia la gran necesidad de saberla.

—Zim...

Su mirada quebrantada por esas deslumbrantes joyas rojizas se esforzó en mantenerse fría. Es que no podía caer así de bajo confesándole a el causante de su desdichada miseria, que él era su necesidad, deseo, centro de su existencia en el universo, desgraciadamente su todo. No podía, simplemente no podía, oh lo que le quedaba de orgullo de Irken desaparecería.

—Que otra cosa más podrías ser.

Termino de decir con falsa firmeza, mintiendo con descaro, dándole una sonrisa de cinismo que ocultaba una expresión desgarradora de arrepentimiento, observando la mayor tristeza mezclada con furia dirigida a ella, atreves de los rubís que a su forma ama.

Jamás deseo tanto el tragarse su orgullo, mandar al diablo todo lo de su venganza que ni llego a planear, el querer agitarse a si misma gritándose la gran estupidez que por terquedad cometía, desechar cualquier tipo de rencor estancado en su único órgano, y abrazarse al Irken con todas sus fuerzas, susurrándole a sus antenas inclinadas de manera mansa todo lo que sentía, pidiéndole a los altos gobernantes caídos de su raza que él sintiera por ella lo mismo.

Porque ningún dolor físico que haya recibido en su existencia se podría igualar al dolor que esa mirada destrozada rubí le entregaba, atravesando con violencia homicida cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Sintió como su antiguo verdugo soltaba su agarre en los hombros, se ponia su disfraz, y arrancaba furioso la puerta del auto negro arrojándola lejos. Salió de un salto precipitando a sacar de su pak dos monedas usadas por su especie las cuales conservaba del primer maldito día que empezó este supuesto juego entre ellos. Lo primero que pensó fue arrojárselas de regreso a la cara a la hembra de su especie diciéndoles las mismas palabras que ella ese día ocupo, pero se limito a volvérselas a guarda diciéndole en su lugar, con un tono desbastado aunque rabioso.

—Adiós, Tak.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de correr a paso pesado, queriendo destrozar el pavimento con el pesor de sus botas, buscando inútilmente apaciguar la rabia que lo carcomía, a causa de la maldita hembra de su especie que a pesar del duro golpe resiente ama a regañadientes. Cumpliéndose el sueño que una noche antes de volverla a ver tuvo, donde se vio a si mismo humillado de rodillas sumiso ante ella... esto tenia similitud, por el hecho que no estaría de rodillas pero su orgullo pisoteado, dignidad y ego destrozados si se encontraban arrodillados habiendo desaparecido por la respuesta de la fémina, y sumisamente aun amarla. Si que sentía rabia asía ella pero más asía a él mismo por encontrarse a la merced de quien una vez sorprendentemente venció.

Fuese cual fuese su venganza la había ganado, pensó perdiéndose de ver la mirada angustiada que su verduga le dirija antes de retirarse.

_**(Continuara)**_

* * *

_**Gracias por leer. **_

_**La aparición de Gretchen fue una idea que me dio una lindurita que comento, pero aclaro que solo fue actuación especial QnQ pobre ni mi ojos soñadores se me escapo en pasar un mal rato. Y les confieso algo jajaja mi lado perverso cree que ese auto es de Elliot XD al ver como quedo se traumara más de lo que esta jajaja. **_

_**Les agradezco mucho a los que han seguido durante todo este año el fic y los que se han ido sumando, espero terminarlo pronto y plasmar bien la idea que me nació desde el cap uno para el final. Muchas gracias a los que comentaron el cap pasado me alegra que esta cosa extraña les guste, al igual que agradezco sus sugerencias pero me apena no poder cumplirlas todas porque por ser un fic dedicado tengo un poco las manos atadas, pero para quienes en este y otros fics me han pedido un Zim dominante en lemon, estoy puliendo un fic de un cap dedicado a la primera lindura que me lo pidió donde leeremos a un Zimi así (Respondiendo tu pregunta Asado: Me imagino a los personajes con los diseños originales de la serie cuando escribo un fic, solo dependiendo de la situación como en los lemon hago volar más mi imaginación XD) así que pendientes.**_

_**Agradeceré sus opiniones y espero lograr actualizar pronto.**_

_**Se observa un autobús de dos pisos color rojo brillante, donde van subiendo todo el elenco del fic, desde los protagonistas hasta el que hace la limpieza en el estudio (Como si fuese una grabación de película barata que tenemos estudio y todo).**_

—_**Ahora con permiso, que le prometí aquel grupo de niños sacarlos a pasear en el aniversario. Así que nos vemos/leemos linduras.**_

_**La chica de cabellera castaña sube al vehículo lleno de miles de conversaciones de las que por ser tantas no se entiende ni J de que hablan.**_

_**Dib: Lagrimas recuérdame porque se supone que yo conduzco, eh? Y también el porque estoy aqui cuando específicamente te dije que no quiero tener ni el mas minimo contacto con ninguno de ustedes fuera de grabacion.**_

_**Dice con seriedad intentando estirarse en su asiento de conductor, para ver biendo los vidrios. **_

—_**Porque necesito a un adulto responsable que no tome para conducir en la ida y la venida. Y no serás adulto pero eres el único responsable por aquí... y créeme que le agarra muy feo a Tak cuando toma... y ni te cuento como a los otros.**_

_**Dib: ¿Tomar?, ¡Por Venus! No se supone que vamos a un día de campo al parque?.**_

_**Pregunta levantando una ceja, escuchandose un baile armarse con musica a todo volumen dentro del vehiculo junto a gritos, mientras la chica gira sus oscuros ojos.**_

—_**Si Dib, con Mía incluida en el grupo ni yo me creí cuando les dije eso.**_

_**Termina de decir la humana con gorra de directora, serrando la puerta del trasporte el cual al prender marcha parece irse de lado por la carretera, ya sea por sobre peso, oh por el hecho que el chico de casi catorce sabe conducir naves y no un simple auto, oh porque por su falta de altura no logra ver ni estirándose bien el camino atreves de los vidrios.**_


	13. ACEPTAR

_**¡HOLA LINDURAS! Ya se que llevo milenios sin actualizar este fic y la verdad no pense poder hacerlo hasta dentro de siglos, pero antes que vuelba a clases queria avisar que no dejare el fic, aunque este semi-retirada y tarde rencarnaciones lo acabare. Agradesco mucho aquienes lo siguien y respectan, soy muy feliz con cada leida que veo en las encuestas y mas con los comentarios cortos oh largos. Este fic es muy importante para mi porque lo inicie en una de las epocas mas felices de mi vida y a la mitad empezo una de las mas oscuras, para despues pasar a una dulce y actualmente no sabria decir como esta asi que dejemoslo en gris. Por ello las emociones de los personajes se vieron tan afectadas, y molestandolos como me molesto a mi misma, bien emos lol pero en fin agradecos mucho que lleven tanto conmigo y esta historia, y aquienes se van agregando y continuaran. Sobre todo a "Observador Daam" que por el me anime hacer un ZaTr largo, y como lo eh repetido con anterioridad cada cap es un regalo.**_

_**Aviso: Este cap no me gusta. Lo hice con uno solo de mis cinco sentidos y por lo general escribo amenos con tres pero mi animo no dio para mas, me disculpo si por ello me paso de cursi, Ooc, oh seca. Tambien me disculpo si tiene errores ya que modifique varias cosas a ultimo minuto, luego lo chequeo.**_

_**No puede faltar el recomendarles leer las obras ZaTr: "Tiempos desesperados", "Vida nueva", "El escape de la ruina" del artista completo antes mensionado.**_

_**Hoy no tengo cabeza para convivir con los personajes en las notas asi que los mande por cigarros, pero como ninguno fuma por dulces de menta.**_

_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

**"TU AMOR MI DESGRACIA"**

Capitulo 13: **ACEPTAR.**

—Mal... Maldito...

Susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior que ya se encontraba hinchado de tanto, sofocada con la asfixiante temperatura explotando en cada fibra de su hermoso cuerpo, todo a causa de un par de joyas rubís que le gritaban excitación estando debajo de ella, le satisfacía tanto esa perfecta vista del panorama estando en su bendito pedestal.

—Mmm...

La hacía rabiar tanto el serle imposible ocultar lo placentero que le es el sabor de su verde piel, entre esos besos dominantes que mas que besar su pecho chupaban con devoradora hambre dejando profundas marcas, no era solo el hecho de marcarlo como suyo en cada encuentro sino lo excitante de escuchar los jadeos que provocaba con cada uno de ellos.

—T... Tak...

De nuevo solo lograba salir de sus labios lo maldito que esa escoria de cuarta es. Como podía hacer vibra desde sus antenas risadas hasta la puntas de sus pies solo con escucharlo decir su nombre, con esa desquiciante voz fastidiosa que le apretuja su único órgano de insaciable deseo, estremecida con sus manos toscas explorando como si fuera la primera vez su cuerpo.

—¡Maldito!.

Exclamo con la respiración de sus antenas delgadas mas sofocada, besando con total propiedad esos labios sangrantes por lo atroz de sus filosos dientes, mezclandose el sabor adictivo de sus labios con el consumidor de su sangre nublando sus sentidos, reía con sátira en sus adentro al sentirlo intentar corresponderle de la misma manera y dejarle claro que ella le llevaba la delantera en cada movimientos de labios, al igual que en recuperar el aliento antes que él al perderlo, su lengua se burlaba con descaro en como podía mas que jugar golpear a la suya frustrándolo y excitándolo a la vez.

¿Por qué era tan maldito en dejarla mas ansiosa por un simple beso?, ¿Por qué el chupar esos labios lastimados no callaban sino incrementaban los deseos por ellos?, Porqué el acariciar sus antenas sin ningún tipo de cuidado de sus garras descubiertas y escucharlo ronronear con placer abrazado de dolor en lugar de calmar sus sentidos los descontrolaba a más no poder.

Maldito y mil veces maldito porque poseerlo no era suficiente en un simple arranque, haciendola rabiar al poner en duda quien era el vedadero sumiso entregado en todo esto.

—Aaah... T... Aaahmm... Tak... aaah...

¿Donde estaban? No lo sabía, solo sentía un áspero vacio oscuro en todas partes como en sus almas.

Pero que le podía importar si lo único que lograba ver era esa mezquina piel de manzanas verdes, con un estúpido olor a limón natural de sobre uso de utensilios de limpieza destilando, en qué momento se le hizo afrodisiaco ese aroma que no es artificial. Aparte de ello podía observar las delgadas antenas de puntas semi cuadradas retorciéndose en su brusco trato, asiendo que sus jadeos se unieran a los ronroneos a causa de estarlas lamiendo desde sus puntas a sus inicios buscando introducir lo más posible de ellas en su boca, disfrutando de su suavidad y las gotas de sangre que las adornaban por sus sanguinarias garras que dibujaron nuevos rasguños profundos en ellas, sus manos de mente propia habían abandonado a las lastimadas antenas bajando mas que por el cuello y pecho que tenía sus marcas dirigiéndose a la entrepierna de su torturado.

—¡TAK!.

Lo escucho gritar entre los ronroneos, intentando aferrarse a algo, aunque fuese al invisible suelo por lo fuerte que esas manos frotaban su palpitante erección endurecida, que ya sentía dolerle, y ese contacto tosco no ayudaba a terminar su sufisio sino incrementarlo.

—Eres... tan... condenadamente... maldito... Zim...

Dijo con exitacion la fémina, renegando de tener que sacarse de su boca las puntas suaves de esas antenas de macho de su especie, sin dejar de frotan con mas intensidad, bajando su rostro con una rapidez desesperada de no dejar solo a sus manos de tres dedos torturar de esa forma a su verdugo del ayer sino también sus altaneros labios.

—¡TAK!, ¡TAK!, ¡AAAH!.

Si no fuese porque tenía su boca ocupada intentando introducir por completo ese órgano del genero contrario de su especie que tanto necesitaba de su ser, se reiría de la forma más perversa que existiera, retumbando en el infinito vacio, por el hecho que ya tenía al ojos rubís gritando su nombre y aun no habían pasado a lo otro. ¿Qué tanto poder tiene sobre él?, ¿Que estará sumisamente dominado hasta este nivel?.

El sentirlo arrebatado envistiendo su húmeda boca retándola a subir el ritmo de su tortura del movimiento atrás y adelante de su rostro, le confirmaba que si a todo.

—¡TAK!, ¡AAAHH TAAAK!, ¡TAKKK!.

No sabía si intentaba gritarle que fuera más rápido oh más lento y que por lo brusco de sus manos acariciándo a su manera y su boca prásticamente succionando su sensibilidad, no podía decir más que su nombre. Aunque podía importante muy poco si quería que fuese rápido oh lento si no lo obedecería incrementando mas y mas su movimiento alentada con esas envestidas que parecían asfixiarla, fascinándole por sumarle la dificulta de no respirar al sentir a su enemigo del ayer apoderándose de sus antenas risadas aferrándose con fuerzas a ellas. Ahora si no podía respirar bien, pero menos le podia importar si todo esto la estaba excitando a más no poder, sintiendo por segundo mas humedecida esa parte bajo su vientre que tanto le exigía parar ya con esto para pasar a lo que añora su pak.

—¡AAARRGG!.

Dejaría para otra ocasión el burlarse de la furia del mirada arrogante por haber detenido todo en seco antes de dejarlo tocar la victoria de un orgasmo, pasando a dedicarse abrir lo más posible sus deseables piernas acomodándose sobre él, atrayendolo a penetrarla de la manera tosca que la conbusionaba de placer.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!.

No dejaba de sorprenderle el infinito placer que el simple hecho de sentir ese endurecido miembro palpitante dentro de ella podía provocarle, cuando la ojos ámbar le conto de estas cosas en su supuesta clase le pareció hasta absurdo lo que alcanzo a escuchar manifestado en sus gritos, quizás porque como le dijo la teoria no es igual que la practica.

—¡ZIM, MALDITO, MUEVETE!.

Ordeno poseída de deseo escuchándolo jadear por lo placentero que era estar dentro de la domadora de sus sentidos, el sentirse deseada la asía tocar la plenitud junto a sentir como la obedecía moviéndose constante y sonante en sus envestidas.

—¡AAAAAAHHHH!, ¡AAAAAAA MALDITOOO!.

No sabía cuántas veces llevaba llamándolo así, pero así merecía que lo bautizara, no solo por ser la escoria que aruino su vida, sino tambien volverla prisionera de sus hermosos malditamente arogantes ojos, que la descontrolaban en estaxis.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!.

Sus gritos de placer se compaginaban con los de su antiguo más que odiado enemigo, erizándose su piel por sus seis garras aferradas a su lastimado pecho, sintiendo como en reacción se apoderaba de sus caderas aumentando el movimiento de estas con las estocadas capases de provocarle desgarradores gritos, que le juraban lo dejarían sordo.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHH ZIMMMM AAAAAAAAAH!, ¡ZIM!, ¡AAAAAAAAAHH!.

No le importaba por este corto instante que la viera tan complacida por él gritando su sorprendente nombre, ese unico nombre que la enloquecia. Le seria imposible no demostrarlo con la expresión de placer escrita en su precioso rostro sonrojado, junto al gesto de anclear su espalda por cada tronar de sus caderas, dicíendo todo lo que callaban sus altaneros labios.

—¡AAAAAAAHHH ZIM MÁS, MUEVETE MÁS AAAAAAHHH!.

Exigía porque esas bruscas envestidas negadas de piedad no eran suficiente para la fémina que sentia la parte bajo de su vientre sin parar de humedecerse, apretaba sus piernas por estocada aumentando la fricción de esas profundas penetraciones placenteras, sus firmes pechos con pezones excitados se sacudían con el fogoso ajetreo, sabía que después le dolería la espalda por esas toscas sacudidas de su cuerpo montando como experta a la mayor escoria de su especie, pero tambien sabía que a él le dolería más su espalda golpeándose constantemente como broma de mal gusto en ese frio suelo del vacío.

—¡ZIM!, ¡ZIM!, ¡AAAAAHHH ZIM!.

Era conciente que esas seis garras aferrándose a su cadera le dejarían marcas como las suyas en cada parte de su quemante cuerpo, pero más que molestarle le excitaba a otro nivel llevar una marca que le recordase la ferocidad que alcanzaban juntos en el feroz vaivén, donde ambos podían combatir en cincronia, y de paso seguírle restregando en su rostro lo fácil que le es ganarle.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHH TAK, ZIM TE AAAAAHHH!.

Ignoraba si quería decirle algo ordenándole aumentar el ritmo introduciendo mas sus garras en su pecho que no paraba de sangrar por su gesto, logrando que la fuerza de sus envestidas aumentaran junto a más gritos saboreando el goce del placer. Porque le gustaba esto, porque adoraba esto, porque esos ojos medio abiertos de un egolatra rostro sonrojado le entregaban su perfecto infinito de felicidad.

Nada absolutamente nada podría arruinar este momento donde el placer la bañaba con más y más del mismo.

—¡AAAAAHHH ZIM TE AMA TAK AAAH!.

Sus ojos morados que habían estado cerrados con presión se abrieron como platos impactados, adornando su altanero rostro con la mas bella de las sonrisas mezclada de garbo y dulcura, con una recorriente electrica de cosquilleos paseandose por todo su ser, como si esperase escuchar eso, y a contrario de un ayer no pensaba aruinar este momento con complejos pasados sino sumergirse a volunta propia en el, estando a punto de responder lo que tanto le nacia interiormente gritar de su alma.

Antes de cruelmente vivir como toda la temperatura explotando se volvía fría, borrándose el placer y los gritos agudos que manifestaban el deleite de tentar con determino un orgasmo, al igual que el sagrado sonido de sus cuerpos batallando a muerte por quien complacía y resistía mas.

Todo lo perfecto de ese momento se había nublado sintiendo frio hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo, junto a vidrios quebrándose a sus espaldas y la percepción que su Tarado ya no se encontraba debajo de ella, aterrandola de sobre manera por desvanecerse de sus garras, cayendo en plena afliccion su liviano cuerpo en la mayor de las soledades en un agujero negro sin fin.

* * *

Al fin se sintió caer de ese interminable agujero negro, no siendo nada tranquilizador verse en medio de lo que parecía una gran batalla, donde su raza se encontraba en desventaja por el sin número de cuerpos ensangrentados a sus pies.

¿Que era esto? Parecía absurdo para sus altaneros ojos que una cantidad enorme de diversas especies se encontraban despedazando a la suya.

Intento moverse de ese centro expuesto para refugiarse de las balas pero parecía ninguna fuera cual fuese el tipo podía dañarla, su piel se helo más que antes visualizando un cielo donde los colores negro y rojo se mezclaban, presenciando cuerpos quemandose de su raza corriendo por todas partes, los cuales salian de la imponente inmensa que se encontraba caida en picada adornada de llamas, vencida luego de tantas glorias pasadas.

Su mirada mistica se concentro en un Irken que cargaba a una fémina medio inconsciente entre sus brazos. Intento gritar a lo maximo que su voz pudiese al reconocer esos encendidos ojos, notando que no poseia voz ni boto, siendole imposible el avisar lo que a sus espaldas se les venia.

Salpicandose un liquido vital por todas partes.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos estándo mas cansada que cuando se desmayo. No podía distinguir nada solo que estaba en un cómodo sofá, y escuchaba una de las voces que con mayor facilidad que nada podía irritarla al nivel de preferir morir que escucharla.

—Te lo aseguro PMito, no tiene pesadillas, ¡Solo un sueño húmedo!.

Medio vio a la desquiciantes ojos ámbar pavoneándose a algunos pasos de ella, con un cortísimo vestido de enfermera (con miles de modificaciones exhibicionistas, claro está) estando eterna como sombra una pequeñísima figura oscura a su lado, con una enorme bata de doctor arrastrando al suelo y un estetoscopio en su cuello. Apreto sus afilados dientes deduciendo que estaban en medio de un ridiculo juego, mientras ella se encontraba quien sepa en que estado a causa de su desmayo. Ah eso si se le podia decir consideracion, penso con sarcasmo.

—Yo sé lo que te digo, PM. Sé como son los sueños húmedos y puedo oler su excitación a más no poder esparciéndose por toda la sala.

Ahora su rostro ardía por solo imaginarse la maldita casi smeet supusiera lo primero que estuvo soñando... ¡¿Que lee mentes oh qué?!.

—Es mi dianostico doctor PM jaja.

Movió arisca las antenas observando con más claridad a la pak defectuoso alzar a su Uci en brazos, no entendía porque ese trato tan meloso con un Uci, pero la verdad tampoco es algo que le importara. Su Uci le es fiel y jamás existiría una más eficaz que ella, lo más que le daría a Mimi sería una felicitación por su excelente desempeño realizando una orden, pero no llegaría a esto.

Hablando de Mimi, ¿Donde estaría? Llevaba todo el día sin verla y no existía rastro de ella.

—No estoy triste...

Salio de sus pensamientos escuchando mas de esa ritante voz, viendo a Mía abrazando más al SIR con un tatuaje de llama de fuego en la frente, intentando ocultar lo que sea que sus ojos ámbar tenían cambiante en este momento, que hasta ella que ni la conocia mucho ni le importaba lograba verlo.

—¡PM te dije que no lo estoy!.

Deshizo el abrazo conectando sus ojos ambarinos con los fríos inexpresivos verdes de su callado guardián, no necesitaba hablar ni estar vivo para saber que su protegida no estaba bien por el encuentro de hace unas horas con ese cabezón humano. Algo en su Irken estaba distinto y él lo sabía, y también sabía que ella sabía y por ese motivo intentaba mentirle con una falsa sonrisa, tan falsa como las toneladas de maquillaje que las hembras humanas se untan en la cara antes de salir a la calle cada día.

—En serio no me importa lo que él dijo. Vamos PMitito, me han dicho todo tipo de insultos en tantas lenguas diferentes féminas "Solo" porque les eh usado sus parejas un par de veces, ¡Que delicadas! Jamás eh entendido porque se molestan si después se los regreso en una pieza. Algo mordidos, violados, chupados y aruñados, ¡Pero los devuelvo! Y eso es lo que cuenta.

De nada le serbia estar usando su tono más juguetón si la fría mirada no cedía, sino fuera porque habia visto a Gir un par de veces en la eskuela diria que los Uci no tienen sentido del humor. No quería que su mejor amigo se preocupase aunque solo fuese inteligencia artificial, tampoco quería que fuera a "Deshacerse" del sensualon racista anti-alíen y enemigo público de los insectos, porque no sería la primera vez que alguien se pasa de centímetros de lengua, y ese alguien amaneciera sin cráneo al siguiente día por una simple mirada que decía todo sin necesidad de palabras dirigida a su guardián.

Ese pequeño Uci sabia como hacer su trabajo sin dejar rastros pero esta vez no quería. No quería que acortara los días de ese cegetas ojos puritanos de Dibbers Membrana, porque... aun tenían cosas pendientes... si por eso... no por lo que sea que esos ojos le dijeron medio segundo. Así que mejor lo convencía de estarse quietecito.

Por ahora.

—Así que relax primo de Terminator, que el humano no es nada importante como para que sigamos hablando de el.

Beso la frente sabor metal, regalándole la sonrisa más inocente que pudiera existir en este y todos los universos, al aun poco convencido asistente robótico de un respetable soldado caído.

—Y si celoso es lo que estas, ¡Te recuerdo que el único sexi chico que de veras me importa eres tú!.

Tantas tonterías juntas y él como la casi smeet empezaba a bailar dejándole los pies de metal colgándole a su Uci de mirada vacía, fue suficiente para que Tak se hartara de la escena sentándose de golpe.

—¿Así que Ucifilia? Aparte de batir el record de hacer el ridículo por segundo, y tu defectuosa actitud anti-soldada, esto se suma.

Giro sus altaneros ojos, hundiéndose en el sofá donde reposaba, cruzando los brazos y piernas.

—Ahora si lo eh visto todo.

Casi sintió sus antenas reventar por un agudo grito de Mía, manifestando la felicidad que su no-amiga despertara.

—¡CHULAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!.

Apretó su quijada fastidiada más que por ese apodo por el hecho que la ojos ámbar se acerco demasiado a ella en cuestión de segundos, importándole poco su espacio personal, aun cargando a su Uci con la enorme bata que solo dejaba ver su cabeza oscurecida.

¿Por qué demonio se le acercaba tanto?, ¿Y por que tenía una sonrisa distinta a las demás con otro brillo en sus amarillentos ojos?, ¡¿Que acaso pensaba besarla oh que diablos?! No le sorprendería si se atreviese hacerlo con el estomago fuerte que se cargaba para revolcarse con animales como los repudiados humanos, pero si esa pariente del Tarado por el pak defectuoso no quitaba esa latosa sonrisa provocada por la tonteria que estuviese pensando ¡Le ARANCARIA AHÍ MISMO SU UNICO PODRIDO ORGANO! Con oh sin guardián faldero presente. Necesitaba con urgencia desahogarse con algo toda la frustaccion con ira mesclada de los ultimos desquisiantes sucesos, sin saber lo que seguia.

—¡Taky tenemos algo que decirte!.

Balanceaba como peluche a PM habiendo cantado las palabras, ya no acercándose más a la ojos morados pero aun irritándola que solo como cinco centímetros la distanciaban.

Apretó sus puños lista para desfigurar esa boba cara fina de un solo golpe y asi terminar lo que dejaron afuera de la mugrienta eskuela, no era solo el hecho que la tenia acorralada en ese sofá donde quien sepa cuantos fluidos de victimas suyas se habían consumido, ni que su estúpido olor que ponía como idiota a los del género masculino del planeta le estuviera irritando los ojos por tanta cercanía, ni que parecía estarse saciando con su mirada molesta sonriéndole en aumento, sino por el hecho que desde que volvió a ese maldito planeta aparte del fastidio de Zim había tenido que lidiar con esa arpia que abrio su caja de pandora, estando actualmente sumergida en todos esos pecados con el ojos rubis por su causa.

—¡ME IMPORTA EN LO MINIMO LO QUE TENGAS QUE DECIR IRKEN DE!...

Su rafaga de futuros insultos bien merecidos fue cortada por un conjunto de palabras en una oración que la marcaria, sin haberla preparado en lo mínimo soltándolo de golpe.

—Estas embarazada.

Tak parpadeo varias veces sin comprender el significado de esa palabra que le dio un mal presentimiento, solo podiendo salir de sus labios un bajo balbuceo.

—¿Ah?...

—¡NO ES UNA GRAN NOTICIA!.

Exclamo la de ojos ámbar abrazando más a su Uci girando en un pie.

—PM te hizo un análisis mientras estuviste desmayada el resultado fue que ¡Llevas un smeet en tu squidly-spooch! Y yo que creia que habias entrado en una especie de coma por multiples orgasmos jajaja Creo que entre todo lo que te enseñe olvide decirte que debías cuidarte.

Simplemente se hundió de hombros como si no fuese nada importante habrese omitido lo mencionado, sonriendo con emoción. Ante una mirada altanera que parecía tener ese par de ojos morados blancos, sintiendo que una enorme cantidad de hielo se le fue arrojada al escuchar "Smeet" analizando cada maldita incoherencia que decia la pak defectuoso, no cuadrandole nada ya que hasta donde sabia los smeet solo vienen de incubadoras.

Oh acaso...

—Pero en fin aunque no me esperaba que mi aprendiz terminara encadenada de por vida con su primer peor es nada ¡Felicidades tendrás un smeet en algunos meses y Zim será el padre!, ¡Y YO LA SEXI TIA!.

¿Qué fue lo que sintió primero? La dilatación en sus hermosos ojos altaneros?, ¿Su boca resecada balbuceando un sin numero de cosas incomprensibles?, ¿Oh el exajerado calentamiento en su pak intentando asimilar una sobre carga de informacion de la maternida con musiquita de fondo que la ojos ambar empezo a decirle? mientras saltaba con mil globos rosas con el mensaje de "felicidades dulce madre" escrito en letritas brillantes.

Para minutos después volverse a desmayar despertando hasta el siyente dia, poniendose con desespero su querido uniforme limpio habiendo botado el atuendo escandaloso que tuvo que usar todo el dia anterior, no tardando en activar su camuflaje saliendo corriendo como digna loca desesperada de esa casa amarilla, con dirección a ningún lugar aparente sintiendo las carcomedoras lagrimas solitarias de un futuro como exitosa soldada borrado, dejando en su lugar un... un... un ¡SMEET DEL SER QUE DESGRACIO SU VIDA! Y que para su miseria empezaba apcetar que ama.

—¡MALDITO ZIM!, ¡MALDITO!, ¡MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!.

Grito una y otra vez golpeando las paredes del callejón solitario testigo de un inicio donde fue sin darse cuenta a parar. Mil veces maldito el verdugo de su ayer del que ansiaba venganza y ahora una vida con sus desgraciados genes crecía en su interior. ¿Por que entre todo los seres del universo tenía que pasarle esto a ella que se jactaba de ser la más calculadora de su especie?. Tantas preguntas que parecian nunca obtener respuestas.

—Zim...

Susurro abrazándose sola, no distinguiendo las lagrimas de cólera de las de frustacion, y aunque le pareciera imposible el descubrirlo en este momento mas de alguna de felicidad se colaba entre tantas.

Porque cierto que este dato cambiaria todo lo planeado que ni se planeo, pero fuese cual fuese el resultado final, un smeet con los ojos más hermosos de rubís, estaría a su lado brindándole todas las fuerzas que su ayer injustamente le arrebato.

* * *

**~Devuelta en la actualidad~**

Llevaba varios minutos procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir, la preocupación se manifestaba en sus preciosos ojos morados, algo aquí no cuadraba y ese algo taladraba con crueldad su único órgano.

¿Por qué la escoria de su raza no la insulto, grito, oh amenazo?, ¿Por qué simplemente se limito a decir un seco adiós?, ¿Por qué maldita sea esa mirada dolió más que cualquier golpe dado a su cuerpo?

Esos malditos ojos de encendidos rubís estaban marcados en su ser. Los conocía: Furicos, arrogantes, vengativos, deseosos, pasionales, despectivos, y hasta suplicantes. Pero jamás a ese nivel de tristeza y deserción como en el momento de despedirse.

Ahogo un suspiro de ira asía a ella misma, ¡¿Por qué no pudo solo gritarle lo que ya se había admitido asi misma que sentía?!, porque no pudo tragarse los rastros de su orgullo y confesar los secretos de su pak.

Sin importar que tanto llevaba negándoselo así misma el estar irónicamente enamorada de la desgracia de sus días no era algo de que enorgullecer, pero tampoco lo era el sentirse destrozada por ese par de ojos que dieron el peor de los ataques al despedirse probablemente para siempre.

Salió del vehículo sin puerta con su disfraz activado, el olor del Tarado opacaba el suyo no importándole que se esplandia en sus poros. Se apoyo en el auto viendo esa calle por donde el voz gangosa salió corriendo, de seguro reprimiendo más de alguna lagrima de tristeza oh rabia, intentando buscar en el camino los trozos de su orgullo que ella destrozo.

Sin notarlo obtuvo la mejor de las venganzas porque esos rubís le decían que nunca se repondría de esto, cosa que si lo analizaba quizás el desarrollo la misma miseria por ella de sentimiento, solo ese motivo podía ser el porqué le lastimo tanto que solo lo pensase como un juguete.

—Me ama.

Dijo para si, no conociendo casi nada del tema pero recordando la confecion del exitante sueno que acabo en pesadilla, por esa razón tanta sumisión, por esa razón tanta dependencia a ella, por esa razón tanto brillo en esos ojos que su actitud marchito.

¿Arrepentida? Porque debía sentirse así si el escoria de cuarta arruino su vida en el pasado, esto era justo... debía ser justo, pero la tal satisfacción que debería sentir parecía ser una simple ilusión que en su lugar solo dejo un consumidor sin sabor.

No quería ver tristeza en los rubís que esclavo y a la vez la terminaron esclavizando a ella, no quería que ese seco adiós fuera perpetuo alejándose de ella quien para bien oh para mal se convirtió en su centro de existencia. No podía aceptar dejar alejarse al padre de su futuro smeet, que se juraba por una fuerte corazonada compartirían ese encendido color rebelde de rubís.

Sagrados ojos de smeet que le estaban diciendo aun sin conocerlos que olvidara el tonto rencor del pasado y corriera detrás de lo (aunque imposible de creer) mejor de su vida.

—¡ZIM!.

Grito corriendo como si su vida dependiera de no gastar ni un segundo más. Su no-amiga habia dado en el clavo sobre sus sentimientos por esa escoria, comenzando por una obsesion con ansiedad por el, pasando a un capricho de deseo, evolucionando a amor.

Ama a ese Tarado, lo acepta a los cuatro vientos, y por lo tanto no lo dejaría ir. Adiós a una vacía venganza pero jamás a su amor por él que su smeet se lo termino de confirmar.

—¡ZIM!, ¡ZIM!, ¡ZIM!.

Rio burlándose de ella misma entre los gritos intentando aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos. En qué momento la sobre saliente soldada de la prestigiosa academia militar Irken había terminado siyendo desesperada los pasos de un pak defectuoso, quizas en este mismo momento qué se trago su orgullo al estar dispuesta a decirle frente a frente al destructor de sus aspiraciones de estudiante que lo ama más que a una ansiada venganza. Todo tan bizarro como ese único capitulo de telenovela Mexicana que vio con la ojos ámbar hace unos días.

Seria esto una novela donde despues de miles de confictos y confusiones en un beso final todo lo pasado se olvidaría quedando a la imaginación un perfecto futuro con dos seres que jamás se separarían. Volvio a reirse de si misma por lo cursi que se escucho, aun solo pensandolo.

* * *

Caminaba a paso pesado más furico que cuando salió descontrolado de su base, no le importaba si Computadora volvía a intentar convérselo de ir a la eskuela, ¡Le podía importar una docena de arruinados enemigos perder esas engusanadas clases! En este momento podían arrancarle su único órgano y no sentiría ni la mitad de dolor que el que su ser arrastraba.

¡Desgraciada hembra! Y la desgracia que arrojo sobre él al rebajarlo en un simple juguete. ¡QUE SE CREIA PARA VER A SI AL IMCREIBLE ZIM!.

Aunque lo de increíble por primera vez en su existencia lo hacia dudar por el comportamiento de su (Desde lo del callejón) verduga, si tan sorprendente era el mirada arrogante ¿Por qué una inferior fémina lo rebajo aun utilizado juguete? Que acaso ella era tan estúpida para no entender con quien estaba tratando, oh esa consumidora deserción de creer tontamente que iban avanzando era su verdadera venganza.

Detuvo sus pasos suspirando con la mayor guerra interna despedazando sus emociones, porque tenía que importarle tanto lo que esa inferior hembra lo creyera, ¿Que se supone que esperaba ella le contestase? En qué momento su squidly-spooch añoro volviese a decir la bobería que eran pareja, como le dijo a los humanos fisgones de la calle, en que instante la de místicos ojos le implanto tanto vacio por tenerla lejos.

Hace unos minutos se alejo de ella y ya la extrañaba aunque lo atormentase con su desgraciada presencia, atormentandole mas el hecho que ya habia decidido alejarse por completo de su esclavizante existencia.

El porqué ver sus lagrimas solitarias le dolió aun le era un misterio.

No, no debería mentirse, amenos él ya comprendía a estas alturas y gracias a la entensa conversacion con Computadora que le pasa con la Irken, cosa que lo hacía sentirse más patético.

—Tak...

Ese nombre corto que representa una condena larga sin fin escapo de sus labios, sintiendo que todo lo áspero se volvía suave por un par de brazos rodeando su espalda, era cálido y reconfortante para su angustiado pak.

¿Que acaso la fémina habría recapasitando?, ¿Se retrataría diciéndole que más que juguete a su pesar eran pareja?, ¿Se arreglaría todo lo arruinado que su venganza mega arruino en su superior alma?.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados disfrutando del abrazo, calmándose en cortos segundos. Quería voltearse y saciarse de los labios que pisoteando su imponente orgullo lo domaron, quería abrazar más a su cuerpo a la ojos morados para después perderse en ese par de joyas que son un maldito delirio, ese aroma tan exótico que destila su piel. ¿Aroma?.

—¿Eh?.

Abrió sus rubís de golpe percatándose que ese no era el aroma de la fémina, más bien era una irritante combinación de dulces, pinturas artísticas, ¡Y asqueroso olor a humano!.

—¡KEEF!.

Prásticamente escupió ese nombre que después del mono-Dib encabezaba su lista de repudio. Se soltó arisco del amistoso abrazo alejándose lo más posible del segundo mayor acosador de la Tierra, asiendo nota mental de que aunque le quedaba poca ropa quemaría ese uniforme por pegarse ese sucio olor terrícola que opacaba el hipnotizante de Tak. Sucia hembra que lo había vuelto adicto a toda ella.

—¿Aun no te gustan los abrazos, Zim? Jajaja tu no cambias.

Sintió la vena de su increíble frente punzar por la sonrisota brillante del chico, y esa fastidiosa risita de genuina alegría por tenerlo cerca.

Es cierto que Zim es lo mejor que existe y por lo tanto es normal todo el universo lo quiera cerca para alabarlo, pero ese humano se pasaba en su idolatría al punto que aunque no lo admitiera absolutamente a nadie... asustaba.

—¡¿QUE HACES AQUI LARVA KEEF?!, ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ABRAZAR SIN PREVIO AVISO A ZIM!, ¡TU ESTUPIDO OLOR SE MEZCLO CON EL SUBLIME DE LIMON DE ZIM!.

Aunque sus gritos eran capases de hacer sangrar tímpanos, el pelirrojo no se inmuto con ellos, conocía de sobra a su supuesto mejor amigo, así que el hecho de ya no poder escuchar con claridad por esos gritos no le preocupaba, en su lugar el haberlo visto tan decaído balbuceando solo en esa calle lejos de la escuela era su total importancia, sobre todo porque en los ultimos dias casi no se habian visto.

—Lo siento amigo, pero te veías tan triste que creí necesitarías un abrazo.

Su sonrisa aun se mantenía a pesar de la expresión de asco de su compañía, aunque Mía le había dicho estos días que si lo miraba diferente era por su reciente relación con Tak y eso podría hacer variar su estado de ánimo, lo cual es normal a sus edades, pero aunque el ojos verdes no era ciego a las miradas de celos que su mejor amigo le dio a cada chico del salón al perderse en la mini falda que la cabellos azulados el otro día ocupo, confirmando que como la ojos ámbar decía ambos sienten algo el otro por el otro. Pero no podía soportar ver a su mejor amigo triste, ni aunque fuese pasajero y luego se reconciliara con Tak, no lo soportaba.

—En Zim.

Puso una de sus blancas manos en su hombro ignorando como con nauseas la apartaba, prosiguiendo en su intento de animar como buen amigo al falsos ojos violetas.

—Quizás en este momento veas todo oscuro pero recuerda amigo que mientras más oscurece en la noche es porque ya va amanecer.

—¿Eh?.

—Ya sabes, después de la tempestad viene la calma y con eso un gran y bello ¡Arco iris!.

Reprimió a toda costa el sacar las extremidades de su pak y descuartizar a ese latoso humano con la sonrisa aumentada a más no poder, estúpidos ojos alegres implantes de un hospital público, ¡¿Por qué puercas le estaba hablando en claves ahora mismo que su mente es un retorcido dilema?!.

—¡¿QUE SE SUPONE QUE QUIERES DECIR, ESTUPIDO HUMANO?!, ¡ZIM NO TE ENTIENDE NADA Y NO TIENE TIEMPO PARA TONTERIAS!.

—Lo que quiero decir es que.

En que estúpido momento le dio permiso al humano multi-color de echarle su asqueroso brazo a sus hombros. ¡Porque tenía que tratarlo con tantas confiancitas si aquella supuesta amistad solo había durado un día!, ¡¿QUE ACASO AUN NO LO ASIMILABA! Ni siquiera después de la explosión de alegría.

—Que si Tak y tú deben estar juntos todo se arreglara pronto, mejor amigo.

¡¿COMO?!, ¡¿QUE ACASO ESE MONOGUSANO SABIA LO DE LA INFERIOR HEMBRA Y ÉL?!, ¡¿LO HABRIA ESTADO SIGUENDO TANTO AL PUNTO DE HABERLO VISTO SIN DISFRAZ POR LA CULPA DE LA FEMINA?! Mientras...

Su rostro de manzana verde paso a roja por un encendido sonrojo, pensando con un incomodo escalofrió que aparte de verlo expuesto también pudo ver demás...

No sabía que era peor, lo vergonzoso de que ese asfixiante humano los haya visto en esa situación, oh el hecho que ya serian dos par de ojos terricolas de testigos sumándole el maestro traumatizado que los descubrió en el cuarto de conserje.

Su histeria que iba incrementando desapareció, calmandose de inmediato por las palabras del ojos esmeraldas que no habían cesado.

—Escuche que estaban saliendo. Pero entrenos dime algo.

Guiño uno de sus vivaces jades, manteniendo la sonrisa, preguntando con inocencia digna de su edad.

—¿Ya le tomate la mano?.

El Irken ahogo una risa calmándose, perfecto el humano no sabía nada.

Aunque en este momento él mismo preferiría no saber nada de esa cansada historia con la dueña de su agonía, sino supiera nada no sentiría todo a su alrededor como una devastadora tormenta que se burlaba con crueldad de la tonta teoría del arco iris mencionado por el humano.

Un rayo que lo quemara vivo tendría mas sentido y sería mejor apreciado para su pobre squidly-spooch torturado. Como él podía estar enamorado de quien acababa de dejarle claro jamás lo tomaria en serio, neganda a dejar de verlo como el verdugo de su ayer de quien vengarse y humillar.

No sentia deseos de ir a la horrorosa eskuela y de repente tampoco a su base, simplemente no habia deseos de nada en sus sentidos, solo seguir parado como lo que fue aquellos meses sin la femina. Un muerto viviente que le daba igual las miles de palabras que el pelirrojo decía con emoción anhelando alegrarlo, intentando animarlo a toda costa.

* * *

El Irken era ciego a como su pak era monitoreado por dos distintas embarcaciones que buscaban lo mismo pero con diferentes propósitos, aproximándose a la atmosfera de la Tierra.

—¡Señor estamos llegando!.

—¡APRESURENCE!, ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRARLO ANTES QUE ELLOS!.

Eran algunos de los gritos casi al unisonó que se escuchaban en pleno ajetreo en las naves de los contrarios bandos.

* * *

—¡ZIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMM!.

Todos los vidrios de los edificios de las calles se quebraron, sintiendo sus tormentos del ayer desvaneciéndose con cada paso que sus lustradas botas daban, estando mas radiante que nunca.

Ya no odiaba al dueño de ese corto nombre, ya no tenía ningún rencor guardado, ya acepto que lo ama y se lo diría saltando a sus brazos al mismo tiempo que le diria de su futuro smeet, ya todo quedaba atrás y la alegría seria todo lo que vivirían, ahora que al fin sus joyas moradas lo visualizaban.

—¡TARADO!.

Grito manteniendo esa pocas veces vista sonrisa de alegría sin pisca de malicia, viendo como el susodicho apartaba tosco al alegre chico que aun le tenía el brazo sobre sus hombros, y se volteaba a verla prácticamente impactado por esa singular sonrisa que sus rubís no sabian como tomar.

Zim lucho por reprimer una ireal esperanza que por un leve segundo le transmitieron esas exoticas joyas moradas asercandose con acecho, respondiendo su actitud con fria seriedad, sin mover ni uno solo de sus musculos.

Ambos ciegos que una enorme nave de tonalidad gris, con unas letras rojas de pintura brillante al centro escrito un nombre ya famoso de una letal resistencia, le habia tomado por escasos segundos la delantera a la lider de un poderoso imperio, volando cada vez mas bajo sobre ellos, empezando hacerse notar una especie de luz verde con dirección al menos esperado de los seres.

**(Continuara)**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer linduras, agradesere sus comentarios. Quizas fue algo confuso que el cap comenzara con un sueno/pesadilla pero si recuerdan los caps anteriores no se desubicaron tanto, aunque lo dudo con los siglos que tarde en actualizar hasta yo tuve que releer mi fic para recordar donde pajaros me quede XD perdon si el cap esta muy corto, elimine una escena del final porque no me convencia lo simple que parecia, asi que decidi profundizarla en el proximo cap.**_

_**Nos vemos/leemos linduras.**_

* * *

_**Por cierto: Dejare mis emocidades aun lado dejando a mi lado de fan hablar un momento para contarles que me atrevi a hablarle a mi idola la diosa "¡BLACKANGELL77!" Sobre mi cuenta porque una de mis mayores fantacias cuando me inicie en el mundo de los fanfics era que esa eminencia me leyera algun dia ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!, ¡Y ME TOPE CON UN COMENTARIO SUYO "EN ESTE FIC" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *Q* para los que no sepan, BLACKANGELL77 fue la chica que me enamoro del "Sadomasoquismo" sensual, comico, enfermizo, artistico, realista, parodia, dramatico, relax *m* Todos los tipos del genero me los enamoro ella traumandome con un fic suyo que me marco *w* "Mi Dulce Esclavo" (Sale un Zim tan maldito que me aterra... y *sonrojada* ... gusta...) esa diosa de autora es la causante que como decimos en mi pais "Aveces se me pelan los cables" Ironicamente escribia ZaDr y yo soy de las pocas fans no-yaoistas de la serie, pero tampoco soy arenosa en privarme de una buena narracion por no ser fan a una pareja. Saber que la que puedo clasificar como mi maestra "Shifu" (lol) me esta leyendo me llena de felicidad tanta que explotare como Keef XD **_

_**Pero hablando en serio QwQ diosa Black, estoy muy agradecidad que haya atendido mi llamado y leido algo de esta humana, que su perfeccion sin saberlo se volvio en mi maestra lemon, usted es la causante de gran parte de mi morbosa perversion y traumas, aparte de con quien aprendi 7w7 a pujar, gritar, jadear, gemir etc jajajaja creo que no sirvo para alabar seriamente XD pero en serio muchas gracias por todo y el cosquilleo que su obra aun me provoca despues de haberla leido cuarenta veces. Espero algun dia llegarle a los talones a la verdadera y unica ~^o^~ reina del sadomasoquismo en el mundo de los fics *grito de fan loca* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡ES TAN ENFERMAMENTE-ARTISTA!.**_


End file.
